Story From Someone I Know
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: Jimin bingung, ia tak pernah menghadapi Jungkook yang seperti ini...Lagipula, ada apa pula dengan kisah yang Jungkook ceritakan ini ? Ia tak perlu memalsukan kisah ini, Jimin sudah tahu...{KookV, Jikook, HopeMin, YoonMin, VMin, YoonV, GumV, ChanV, ...Top Kook, Bottom V}
1. Chapter 1

" _ **...Story From Someone I Know..."**_

 _ **By Kimmy**_

 _ **Rate T**_

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin tak tahu kenapa ia di bawa ke tempat ini, bapak-bapak mabuk dan tertawa dengan kerasnya. Anak-anak muda, gadis ataupun pria tengah duduk di pojokan sambil mencoba-coba rokok dan alkohol. Serta wanita-wanita yang masih memakai seragam kerjanya tengah mabuk tak berdaya. Dan ia disini bersama dengan Jungkook yang sudah mulai membuka botol soju dan menuangkannya di gelas kecil.

"Jungkook-ah...Kenapa kau membawaku kesini ?" Tanya Jimin dengan sedikit berbisik, Jimin tahu betul kalau Jungkook ini sahabatnya, dan sahabatnya ini tahu kalau Jimin sangat membenci tempat macam ini. Seharusnya ia tidak membawanya ke sini.

"Ssst...Diamlah dulu !...Kau mau ?" Tawar Jungkook sambil menyodorkan gelas kecil dan botol soju ke arah Jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggeleng.

"Jelaskan, kenapa kita disini sekarang" Pinta Jimin dengan suara yang ia besarkan sedikit

"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu...Dari seseorang yang kukenal"

Jimin mengangguk, pertanda ia akan mendengarkan apapun yang akan sahabatnya itu ceritakan padanya.

"Ada laki-laki yang baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya beberapa hari yang lalu...Ingat ini hanya cerirta dari seseorang yang kukenal. Dia terus saja membiacarakan ini, sepertinya ia sangat sedih..." Kata Jungkook sambil meminum gelas kecil yang sudah ia isi soju.

"Jungkook-ah...Apakah ini tentang kau dan Taehyung ?" Tanya Jimin pada Jungkook.

"Bukan...Ini bukan kisahku, hanya cerita dari seseorang yang kukenal"

Melihat sahabatnya yang tampak begitu berantakan, Jimin membiarkan Jungkook menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan membiarkannya minum banyak soju. Walau Jimin ini sahabat Jungkook, di saat Jungkook sedang kacau seperti ini, hanya Taehyung lah yang mengerti sahabatnya.

"Dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya, dia tetap jatuh cinta meskipun sudah berjumpa lebih dari 3 tahun, kebanyakkan lelaki akan bilang kalau mereka single saat bertemu dengan gadis-gadis yang lebih cantik dari kekasihnya, tapi ia dengan bangganya tetap menunjukkan kekasih manisnya ke pada teman-temannya"

Jeda sejenak terdapat di kalimat Jungkook, karena Jungkook sibuk menuang kembali soju ke dalam gelas kecilnya. Jimin hanya terus memperhatikan sahabatnya yang tampak mulai setengah mabuk.

"Bahkan ibunya berpikir kalau ia sangat manis, sama seperti ibunya temanku itu saat masih muda, sama-sama manis...Ibunya bilang kekasihnya ini sangat sempurna dari kepala sampai kaki, itulah mengapa ibunya sangat menyukai kekasihnya pria ini"

"Jungkook-ah, kau yakin ini bukan tentang kau dan Taehyu-"

"Diamlah pendek !...Biarkan aku bercerita !"

Jimin langsung membungkam mulutnya begitu mendapat satu bentakan dari Jungkook. Ia tak pernah melihat sahabatnya semarah ini padanya.

"Setiap malam ia mengantar pulang kekasihnya dengan taxi, kemudian ia akan menggunakan bus terakhir untuk pulang ke rumah...Walaupun mereka bisa bertemu di pagi berikutnya, tapi ia ingin bersama kekasihnya setidaknya semenit lagi, karena ketika ia bersamanya...Semua masalah temanku itu pergi menjauh, hik"

Jimin bisa melihat hidung Jungkook yang mulai memerah dan Jungkook sendiri yang mulai cegukan.

"Kook...Sepertinya kita sudahi dulu cerita ini, ayo pulang" Ajak Jimin yang di jawab oleh gelengan Jungkook.

"Biarkan aku bercerita lebih lama lagi...Mereka sangat bahagia seperti itu, cerita ini masih bagus sampai sini, kebahagian menjadi 100 kali lipat semenjak ia bersama kekasihnya. Tapi kemudian-"

Baru saja Jungkook ingin meminum gelas di tangannya yang sudah di isi oleh soju, Jimin berhasil menahan tangan Jungkook untuk mendekat ke arah mulut Jungkook sendiri. Dengan wajah bingung Jungkook menatap Jimin.

"Kook, hentikan ini...Kau tak perlu menceritakan cerita tentang kau dan Kim Taehyung di sini...Kita bisa menceritakannya di rumahku, atau rumahmu saja...Malam ini aku akan menginap di rumahmu, bagaimana ?" Tawar Jimin yang di jawab oleh gelengan dari Jungkook.

Dengan satu jawaban dari Jungkook, Jimin pun menyerah dan segera melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jungkook, membiarkan Jungkook meminum soju dengan puasnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang ?...Jiminie~ Hik !...Aku tahu kau lebih tua dariku, tapi untuk sekali ini saja bisakah kita mengubah peraturan di mana yang muda harus mendengarkan yang tua hik ! Kau seharusnya mendengarkanku...Ini bukan kisahku"

Jimin tahu sahabatnya ini memang sudah mabuk di luar batas, ia tak mau mendengarkan ucapannya. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membujuk Jungkook pulang dan menenangkannya seperti yang dulu Taehyung lakukan.

"Tiba-tiba saja, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh...Hik ! Mereka seharusnya sangat dekat, tapi mereka mulai merasa aneh...Suasana berubah menjadi canggung, dia tidak tahu mengapa, hik...Setelah beberapa saat ia menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sudah pergi menjauh darinya. Kekasihnya bilang 'Ayo hentikan ini sekarang' sambil menangis. Hik ! Ia mencoba untuk memegang tangan lentiknya, ia tak mau melepaskan tangan itu dari kekasihnya yang terus menangis, seperti seekor anjing yang tak mau berpisah dengan- hik ! Tuannya...Aku mengatakan sesuatu padanya, 'Hadapi itu, ia tidak mencintaimu lagi'...Hik ! Tapi ia tetap menolak kenyataan, ia tetap memohon kepada mantan kekasihnya seperti pengemis yang kelaparan. Yang mantan kekasihnya berikan padanya bukanlah cinta, melainkan rasa kasihan...Hiks, **aku** merasa sangat sedih"

Jimin mulai panik melihat sahabatnya dari cegukan menjadi tangisan, seumur hidupnya ia bersahabat dengan setan berotot di depannya ini, Jimin tak pernah melihat Jungkook menangis. Sepertinya memang benar kalau alkohol bisa menampilkan sosok seseorang yang sebenarnya.

"Hiks...Air sialan apa ini ? Ini air mataku sendiri ?...Apa aku baru saja mengatakan **'aku'**? Kurasa aku terlalu terbawa perasaan dalam cerita ini...Ya ! Jimin-ah kau mengerti kan ?"

"Aku tak mengerti dirimu Kook...Selama 4 tahun kita bersahabat dan aku mengira aku yang sudah mengerti dirimu dengan baik, kini kembali tak mengerti dirimu...Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui cerita ini dengan detail ? Kau yakin itu adalah cerita temanmu ?" Ujar Jimin sambil menggeser botol soju yang berada di sampingnya yang sengaja Jungkook pesankan untuknya ke depan Jungkook karena botol soju yang di pesan Jungkook sekarang sudah habis. Saat ini Jimin merasa baik-baik saja sehingga ia tidak membutuhkan soju untuk membuatnya kembali senang.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa menceritakan cerita ini dengan detail...Itu karena kami sangat dekat, bodoh" Jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. Di tambah dengan rona merah tipis dari hidungnya sampai ke telinganya, dan air mata yang masih mengalir. Jimin akui Jungkook yang tampan tampak sangat konyol sekarang.

"Hal ini sering terjadi pada orang-orang, cerita lucu kekanak-kanakkan, tapi Jimin-ah...Apa yang kau pikirkan ? Menurutmu apa yang harus dilakukan oleh temanku ini ? Haruskah ia tetap menahannya dan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya lagi atau melepaskannya begitu saja ?...Apakah pertanyaan ini begitu serius ?...Apa aku terlalu serius ? Jimin-ah...Jawab aku"

"Kau keras kepala sekali...Kau tahu Kook ? Aku sudah tahu, ini cerita tentang kau dan Kim Taehyung si manis yang selalu kau bangga-banggakan itu, si manis yang selalu kau apresiasikan bentuk tubuhnya, si manis yang ingin sekali kau ajak bercinta, si manis yang katamu lebih cantik dari gadis manapun, si manis yang blablabla dan lain-lain, terserah apa yang kau katakan tentangnya..."

Jungkook menangis semakin deras, tak ada satu isakan yang keluar darinya saat ini, ia terus memendam sendiri isakannya. Jimin benar. Selama ini ia membicarakan ia dan Taehyung, ia kira sahabatnya bodoh, begitu ? Jimin, sahabatnya ini sudah lama mengenal dirinya...Tak ada satu kebohongan yang bisa Jungkook sembunyikan dari sahabatnya yang terlalu peka itu.

"Ya...Pria itu memang aku, Hyung...Ini sangat berat, dan ini terlalu menyedihkan...Apa yang harus ku lakukan ?..."

Jimin jadi ingin ikut menangis rasanya. Jungkook di depannya terlihat begitu memprihatikan, ia tampak begitu putus asa. Jungkook dan Taehyung itu sahabatnya, ia tidak bisa memihak salah satu dari mereka. Ia ingin Jungkook mengejar Taehyung kembali, berusaha merengkuhnya lagi, di sisi lain pula ia ingin sekali menjambak rambut Taehyung karena sudah berani-beraninya mematahkan hati Jungkook dan membuat adik kecil yang paling ia sayangi ini menangis di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan...Aku hanya...Hanya-"

Jimin tahu Jungkook benar-benar hancur jika sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung' terlebih lagi suara Jungkook bergetar, ia mati-matian menahan isakannya, anak setan ini tak pernah memanggilnya 'Hyung' kecuali jika sedang benar-benar sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa Bung...Minumlah sojunya sebanyak yang kau mau, kau berhak untuk melepaskan semua beban masalahmu...Kalau aku jadi kau, jika aku masih mencintainya maka aku akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya kembali, tapi jika aku lelah...Maka aku berhenti...Apa kau lelah ?"

Tanya Jimin dengan suara lembutnya. Jungkook menggeleng. Ia masih mencintai Taehyung, ia tak mau melepaskan Taehyung begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu, saranku...Kau kejar dia, dan buat dia kembali ke pelukanmu...Simple"

Di balik tangisnya, Jungkook tersenyum...Ia bisa merasakan secercah harapan setelah sahabatnya mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Terima kasih Hyung...Aku tak salah menjadikanmu yang bantet ini sebagai sahabat"

"Aish ! Anak ini !"

Jimin senang, Jungkook sudah kembali ke sisi aslinya yang menjengkelkan, walau air mata masih menetes dari matanya.

* * *

 **TBC/END**

Gak tau ini mau di jadiin ff ber-chapter atau oneshoot...Kalau misalkan banyak review and favoritenya, ya bakal aku lanjut...Kalau misalkan memang banyak yang ngasih review, minimal 5 deh...Ya...Kelanjutnnya bakal jadi tentang Jungkook yang berusaha dapetin V lagi, yeah !


	2. Chapter 2

" _...Story From Someone I Know..."_

 _{Chapter 1 : 'Perfect'}_

 _By Kimmy_

 _Rate T_

 _Review Please ~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jimin lelah, sungguh...Ia belum pernah punya bayi sebelumnya, dan kini ia diberikan tantangan untuk menjaga bayi besar macam Jungkook. Hal bodoh apa yang ia lakukan sampai-sampai Tuhan memberikan ujian berat seperti ini ?

"Kook, bisakah kau berhenti ?...Jangan minum ini lagi, aku tidak biasa melihatmu yang seperti ini, dan besok...Aku ingin kau kembali bekerja, semuanya menjadi kacau semenjak kau memutuskan untuk libur beberapa minggu ini, aku hanya asisten mu Kook. Aku tidak bisa menangani semuanya." Ujar Jimin, bermaksud untuk membuat Jungkook agar berhenti minum soju dan kembali bekerja seperti biasanya.

Jika ia minum soju sendirian sih Jimin tak apa-apa, masalahnya...Setiap malam ia terus saja di ajak oleh Jungkook ke kedai pinggir jalan yang sama hanya untuk melihatnya minum soju gila-gilaan.

"Hyung~...Aku benar-benar, hik, sangat putus asa...Apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

Dalam hati Jimin membalas, _"Aku lebih putus asa darimu, Kook"_

Ia butuh Taehyung di saat seperti ini, ia tidak bisa terus-menerus mengurus bayi besar Taehyung. Jimin memang sahabat mereka, Jimin memang akan membantu mereka apapun masalahnya, tapi...Ia tidak bisa membantu masalah yang ini.

"Apa menurutmu Taehyung akan, hik...Kembali ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Jimin dengan wajah yang benar-benar berantakan.

Rambutnya acak-acakkan yang sialnya menambah kesan tampan, pipinya memerah akibat ia yang sudah terlalu mabuk, kantung matanya berwarna hitam karena kurang tidur. Jungkook terus-terusan menawari Jimin untuk bergabung dengannya, tapi Jimin ini loyal. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mabuk-mabukkan semenjak Taehyung yang memaksanya untuk melakukan pinky promise dengannya.

Taehyung adalah tipe-tipe pemuda yang tidak bisa mengendalikan kadar alkohol di dalam tubuhnya. Karena itulah ia tidak suka minum soju. Jimin kira Taehyung sudah membuat Jungkook berjanji padanya untuk tidak menyentuh soju atau bahkan melihatnya sedikit pun, tapi apa ini ?!

"Hyung, jawab aku, hik...Taehyung akan kembali, kan ?"

Oh, iya…Karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, Jimin jadi lupa dengan pertanyaan dari Jungkook. Ia ingin sekali menjawab 'tidak'. Tapi ia takut jawaban kasarnya akan membuat Jungkook semakin putus asa dan sedih yang pada akhirnya berujung pada Jungkook yang akan semakin emosional dan lebih banyak menyempatkan waktunya pada soju.

"Emm...Taehyung akan kembali, Kook...Kalau saja, kau berhenti melakukan ini, kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana Taehyung ?" Jawab Jimin selembut mungkin, Jungkook hanya menatapnya dengan mata sayu yang benar-benar menandakkan ia mabuk.

"Kalau aku berhenti melakukan apa, Hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook sok bodoh.

"Aish !...Kalau kau berhenti minum soju seperti ini ! Taehyung tidak suka orang yang selalu mengandalkan soju sebagai solusi dari suatu masalah, sepertimu !" Saking jengkelnya tanpa sengaja Jimin menaikkan volume suaranya, dan bukannya mengerti atau tersadar bahwa yang Jungkook lakukan ini salah, ia malah tetap melanjutkan acara minum sojunya.

"Terserahlah...Percuma saja, kau sedang mabuk...Bodoh sekali aku...Pada siapa aku bicara sebenarnya ?"

Karena pasrah Jimin hanya bisa menggebrak meja dan berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki, tentu saja semua orang memperhatikannya. Baru saja ia ingin meninggalkan Jungkook, tapi kemudian ia tersadar. Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Jungkook yang mabuk untuk pulang sendiri. Alhasil dengan canggungnya, Jimin tersenyum kikuk ke arah pengunjung lainnya dan mengucapkan maaf dengan nada yang ia buat seimut mungkin, setelah itu ia kembali duduk di kursinya sambil menundukkan kepala saking malunya.

"Beruntungnya kau sedang mabuk Jeon, jika tidak, aku sudah menjotos wajahmu sekarang juga" Gumam Jimin sembari mengepalkan tangan kecil berjari bantetnya yang menggemaskan.

"Hey, Jim...Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu, hik...Lagi ?"

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening di antara mereka berdua. Jimin tahu kalau Jungkook sudah berkata bahwa ia akan mengatakan sesuatu itu artinya sesuatu yang ia katakan adalah sesuatu yang Jungkook luapkan dari lubuk hatinya sendiri. Jimin memberikan tatapan sedih yang hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja, sampai akhirnya ia bersifat seperti biasa lagi.

"Terserah kau saja, bajingan...Aku sudah capek"

Jungkook tersenyum miris, kata-kata kasar dari sahabatnya mulai menyadarkannya sedikit bahwa ia adalah bajingan.

"Hik, jadi begini...Saat seseorang yang begitu baik berbicara dengan kasar, orang itu jelas bukan dirinya di dalam, kalimat yang tertumpuk bahkan tak ragu-ragu di luapkan, aku yakin ia pasti merasa berat hati saat meninggalkanku, aku bisa tahu itu, hik...Tubuhnya memang berbalik...Tapi hati itu pasti tidak mudah untuk berbalik dan meninggalkanku begitu saja, kau tahu sendirikan, hik...Bagaimana Taehyung ?" Ujar Jungkook di sertai suaranya yang terdengar begitu lemah dan putus asa.

Kepala dengan rambut berantakkan itu tertunduk dengan melasnya. Semenjak Taehyung meninggalkannya, Jimin bisa melihat betapa gugurnya Jungkook sejak itu. Ia tidak biasa melihat Jungkook begitu lemah dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menemaninya minum serta mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya.

"Dia berbalik seolah-olah dia tidak terluka, hik. Tapi seperti anak kecil, ia menumpahkan air matanya seperti menjatuhkan ice cream...Dengan sulitnya ia menggulingkan kesedihannya, seperti menggulingkan roda baja, hik...Pasti susah sekali"

Jeda sejenak di kalimatnya karena Jungkook dengan sengaja mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di sebelahnya. Matanya terpejam dan helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Ekspetasi tentang pesan dari Taehyung atau telfon yang ia lewatkan dari Taehyung pupus begitu saja saat ia melihat tidak ada notifikasi apapun di layar ponselnya.

"Sialan ! Hik, kenapa ia tidak melakukan apa-apa ? Setidaknya ia harus memberiku pesan selamat malam...Kenapa ia tidak memelukku saat keputusan itu dibuat ?...Matanya seperti terowongan, tak ada pancaraan apa-apa...Seolah, ia mengatakan itu tanpa meniatkannya, hiks...Kapanpun aku berpikir tentang itu, kau tahu Hyung ?...Hatiku terus saja bersedih"

Sejak detik itu pula Jungkook menangis lagi di depan Jimin. Jimin memang tidak biasa melihat Jungkook yang biasanya selalu ceria dan mengejeknya kini menangis di depannya, ia hanya bisa menghelas nafas lelah dan terus meluangkan waktunya mendengarkan kalimat berantakan dari Jungkook.

"Pelan-pelan saja Kook...Ambil waktumu dulu, aku tidak bisa mendengarkanmu kalau kau menangis seperti itu" Ujar Jimin.

Tangan yang tadi sempat mengepal untuk menjotos Jungkook kini berubah. Tangan mungil tersebut mengelus tangan kiri Jungkook yang mengepal. Kepalan tersebut membantu Jungkook untuk tetap menjaga kestabilan emosinya.

"Aku merindukkannya, Hyung...Aku sangat merindukkanya, hiks...Aku terus memandang langit malam. Apa kau tahu, Hyung ? Aku masih merasakan hal yang sama, aku jadi penasaran, hiks...Apakah ia juga masih merasakan hal yang sama ? Setelah waktu berlalu dan perasaanku masih tetap cinta, jika ia memang mengalami hal serupa denganku, harusnya dia yang kesepian kembali ke rumahnya, ia butuh rumahnya Hyung...Akulah rumahnya !"

Gebrakan Jungkook membuat semua orang langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Jimin yang satu-satunya sadar dalam keadaan itu pun langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sambil mengucapkan maaf kepada semua orang yang terganggu akan sikap Jungkook.

Malam ini, akibat Jungkook yang membawanya ke kedai pinggiran ini, ia dibuat malu sebanyak 2 kali, lihat saja kalau sampai ia dibuat malu lagi sampai 3 kali. Bisa ia pastikan hidung mancung adik kesayangannya itu bengkok ke kiri.

"Kita berdua memiliki hati yang sama-sama terluka...Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan jarak yang sangat jauh dariku, hati kita yang sudah terlanjur pecah membuat kita memuntahkan kata-kata tanpa alasan...Di saat perasaan kita yang sebenarnya selalu satu ketukan di belakang...Aku menyesal, Hyung...Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengucapkan kata-kata penuh amarahku terlebih dahulu, akulah yang memulai adu mulut tersebut sampai akhirnya aku menyebabkan ia begitu marah dan pergi...Dan bodohnya lagi, aku tidak mencengahnya..."

Jungkook terus berceloteh ria sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Jimin tahu ia putus asa, tapi Jimin tidak menyangka sebegitu frustasinya Jungkook sampai ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri yang sudah berantakan semakin berantakan.

"Hatinya pasti sakit, tapi ia bertindak seolah ia tidak mendengarku yang memanggilnya berkali-kali, dan terus mengangkat kepalanya sembari berjalan lurus menjauhiku...Mentalnya begitu kuat, aku kagum padanya..."

Jungkook tak lagi menangis, matanya sudah mengering total. Hanya ada pandangan kosong di matanya dan Jimin tidak tahu apa yang Jungkook pikirkan sekarang. Jimin tak bisa menahannya lagi, dengan terpaksa ia berdiri, mengambil ponsel Jungkook dan mengeluarkan dompet dari kantung belakang celananya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang yang sengaja ia lebihkan.

"Kook, kurasa hari ini cukup sampai sini" Ujar Jimin sembari memaksa Jungkook untuk berdiri.

Jungkook hanya diam dan menurut. Kepalanya memang sedikit pusing tapi ia masih bisa berpikir dengan logis bahwa ucapan Jimin memang ada benarnya, jadi ia menurutinya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya ! Kau ! Uangnya terlalu banyak !"

"Ambil saja kembaliannya !" Balas Jimin sengaja berteriak.

Selama di perjalanan, Jimin berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk memapah Jungkook yang tinggi dan beratnya melebihi Jimin. Ingat ! Jimin itu mungil, mana bisa ia memapah bayi besar yang seharusnya di rawat Taehyung ini.

"Aku bersumpah...Kalau kau sampai muntah di bajuku lagi, aku akan meninggalkanmu, Kook" Gumam Jimin saking geramnya dengan Jungkook.

"Hyung, tolong temukan dia. Dia tak punya tempat untuk dituju jika itu bukan aku, dia mungkin tersesat jika berjalan sendirian dengan kedua kaki kurusnya, karena itulah...Aku berjanji untuk menjadi rumahnya, Hyung tolong temukan dia sekarang !" Racau Jungkook tidak jelas.

Semua orang yang berpas-pasan dengan mereka hanya menatap keduanya dengan pandangan merendahkan dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Jimin saja sampai malu di pandang banyak orang seperti itu.

"Berhenti mengoceh tidak jelas bodoh, kau membuatku mal-"

Belum Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jungkook sudah berjalan duluan menjauhi Jimin dan pergi menuju ke seorang Ahjussi tua berkacamata yang tampak begitu galak.

"Permisi...Tuan, tuan, tolong dengarkan aku...Kumohon tolong temukan orang itu, jika bukan orang itu...Aku tidak punya tempat untuk tidur, dimana aku bisa pergi melihat orang itu lagi ? Aku tidak bisa menemukan rumah-"

"Menyingkir dariku !"

Dengan kasarnya Ahjussi itu mendorong Jungkook begitu saja. Jimin yang melihat pun langsung dengan cepatnya menghampiri Jungkook yang masih bertahan dengan posisi jatuhnya, tinggal sedikit lagi Jimin sampai di tempatnya. Namun seseorang dengan perawakkan tubuh yang Jimin kenal berdiri di hadapan Jungkook dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jungkook.

Sejenak Jimin sempat tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat dengan kedua bola matanya. berwarna coklat itu, kulit tan yang diam-diam selalu Jimin agungi, telinga kiri yang kini dihiasi oleh anting-anting panjang nan cantik. Itu Taehyung ! Taehyung ada di depan Jungkook !

"Tae !" Sontak saja Jimin berteriak memanggil namanya.

Namun yang di panggil hanya diam dan terus menatap Jungkook yang belum juga meraih tangannya

"Tae...Hyung ?" Panggil Jungkook dengan lirihnya. Ia mabuk, namun ia yakin di depannya saat ini sosok yang selama ini ia rindukkan setengah mati.

Taehyung yang tadinya hanya mengulurkan tangannya kini berjongkok sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya. Senyum itu ! Iya senyum itu...

"Tae !"

Jungkook langsung menarik uluran tangan Taehyung, bukannya berdiri ia malah menarik Taehyung jatuh ke pelukkannya, sehingga kini mereka berpelukkan bersama sambil tiduran di jalanan.

"Tae, kumohon pulanglah...Pulanglah ke rumahmu sekarang juga, rumahmu merindukkanmu Tae...Aku merindukkanmu"

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka Taehyung. Jungkook terus menahan Taehyung di pelukkannya, dan Taehyung hanya diam di dalam pelukan Jungkook. Tangan kurusnya tak balas memeluk Jungkook, tatapan matanya juga kosong. Namun satu hal yang Jimin sadari...

Mata itu mulai digenangi air.

* * *

Malam hari memanglah waktu yang tepat untuk pulang ke rumah sehabis mabuk-mabukan. Jalanan di sekitar perumahan sepi, dan tidak akan ada orang yang melihatmu melakukan tingkah konyol dan memalukkan. Jimin dan Taehyung tengah berusaha memapah Jungkook yang sudah setengah tidak sadar. Kalimat racauan tidak jelas tentang Taehyung terus saja keluar dari mulutnya, berkali-kali Jimin memperhatikan Taehyung yang terus berusaha memapah Jungkook. Di matanya, sahabatnya itu tampak begitu cantik di terangi oleh cahaya rembulan dan bintang.

Pantas saja Jungkook jatuh cinta...

"Taehyung..."

Lagi-lagi Jungkook menyebutkan nama Taehyung, di saat mabuk nama itulah yang terus keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

"Sebentar lagi, Tae...Kita sampai"

Ujar Jimin untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung tetap diam dan berjalan, seakan ia tidak mendengar ucapan Jimin barusan.

Kenapa mereka tidak menaiki taksi ?

Awalnya Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook memang menaiki taksi. Sampai tiba-tiba saja Jungkook muntah di taksi tersebut dan mereka di usir begitu saja. Taehyung dan Jimin pun akhirnya perlu membayar dua kali lipat. Padahal mereka sudah hampir sampai di rumah Jungkook. Rasanya Jimin sangat menginginkan tangannya yang mungil ini memukul wajah Jungkook. Ia yang niatnya akan membantu mereka berdua untuk kembali bersama kini ia meragukannya. Bagaimana mereka kembali bersama kalau Jungkook meninggalkan kesan yang menjijikan ke Taehyung ?

"Bawa dia sebentar Hyung !" Perintah Taehyung. Sementara Jimin memapah Jungkook, Taehyung berjalan ke arah pintu rumah Jungkook.

Dengan lihainya, jari-jemari Taehyung menekan kode agar pintu besar di depannya terbuka dengan otomatis.

Jimin sangat kagum. Walaupun Taehyung sudah memutuskan untuk menghapus Jungkook dari ingatannya tapi ia masih mengingat kode pintu rumah mantan kekasihnya, wow sekarang Jimin agak meragukan keputusan Taehyung untuk melupakan Jungkook. Setelah membuka pintu, Taehyung kembali ke Jimin yang masih kesusahan memapah Jungkook seorang diri. Mereka berdua pun saling membantu membawa Jungkok masuk ke rumahnya.

Karena mereka berdua sudah tidak kuat, alhasil mereka terpaksa setuju menidurkan Jungkook di sofa. Dengan telatennya Taehyung membuka kemeja Jungkook yang terkena sedikit cairan muntahan dari Jungkook.

Mata Taehyung terbuka lebar kalau ternyata tato dengan bentuk inisial namanya yang tercetak besar di dada Jungkook belum di hapus sama sekali oleh sang pemilik, malahan ia melihat satu tambahan tato di dekat inisial namanya, sebuah tato bergambar dua hati yang berukuran sedang menghias di atas inisial namanya.

Kembali ke Jimin, Jimin yang melihat Taehyung melepaskan kemeja putih Jungkook yang di basahi muntahan merasa jijik sendiri.

"Hyung, kau punya plastik ?" Tanya Taehyung sembari menoleh ke arah Jimin, dan Jimin dengan polosnya hanya menggeleng kecil.

Taehyung terdiam untuk beberapa detik, sampai kemudian ia berdiri dan pergi untuk mengambil plastik yang dulunya selalu Taehyung rapikan dan ia letakan di dapur. Setelah mengambil plastik, Taehyung kembali menghampiri Jimin beserta Jungkook.

Kemeja yang tadi ia lepaskan dari tubuh Jungkook ia masukkan ke dalam kantung plastik berukuran cukup besar. Lagi-lagi Jimin kagum, Taehyung memang tahu bagaimana cara menjaga Jungkook, tidak seperti Jungkook yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali merengkuh Taehyung dalam dekapannya. Bodoh sekali Jimin, bagaimana Jungkook kembali merengkuh Taehyung kalau Jungkook sendiri saja tidak bisa menjaga tubuhnya sendiri.

Taehyung kembali sibuk sendiri, ia berjalan ke arah kamar tidur Jungkook untuk mengambilkan Jungkook sebuah selimut. Sedangkan sedari tadi Jimin hanya diam berdiri mematung memperhatikan Taehyung yang terus bergerak kesana-kemari.

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya terdengar gumaman Jungkook yang tidak jelas. Taehyung tidak pernah melihat Jungkook mabuk tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini, ia kira Jungkook adalah pria yang bisa melupakan segalanya dengan mudah, ternyata ia salah.

"Jimin..."

Jimin yang di panggil dengan suara yang sudah lama ini ia jarang dengar pun menengok. Tepat di sebelahnya, Taehyung berdiri. Matanya menatap ke arah Jimin, Jimin tidak bisa menebak emosi apa yang ada di dalam pancaran mata tersebut.

"Ada apa Tae ?" Balas Jimin.

Suasana hening sempat menemani mereka selama beberapa detik, mereka berdua hanya saling tatap-menatap. Tapi kemudian Taehyung membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Sejak kapan ia menjadi seperti ini ?"

Pertanyaan yang sungguh sederhana, namun Jimin tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Jimin-ah...Kapan ia menjadi seperti ini ?" Tanya Taehyung lagi dengan lebih tegas.

Jimin bisa merasakan ketegasan di kalimat Taehyung, tapi ia juga bisa mendengar getaran di nadanya. Jimin yakin, Taehyung sedang menahan tangisnya.

"...Tepatnya setelah beberapa minggu kau pergi darinya, Tae"

Taehyung terdiam, ia yang awalnya memperhatikan Jimin kini memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Jungkook yang tertidur di sofa dengan pulasnya. Biasanya, Taehyung akan mengganggunya bila sang kekasih tengah tertidur. Posisi tidurnya selalu membuat Taehyung ingin tertawa dan menjahilinya. Entah itu memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya yang selalu terbuka saat tertidur, atau menciumnya.

Tapi kini ia tak bisa. Ia bukan siapa-siapanya Jungkook lagi, ia hanya seorang mantan kekasih dari Jungkook. Jungkook yang selalu di puja-puja banyak wanita, Jungkook yang merupakan fotografer terkenal. Jungkook itu sempurna. Bagaimana bisa ia memilih dan mencintai Taehyung yang hanya seorang lelaki sederhana.

Taehyung tidak tampan, manis, ataupun cantik seperti semua wanita yang mengejar-ngejar Jungkook, ia tidak juga kaya, pintar pun bisa di bilang tidak...Ia hanya Taehyung. Lelaki biasa yang bahkan tidak kuliah dan bekerja sebagai seorang guru yang mengajarkan bahasa isyarat pada tunarungu dan tunawicara yang masih anak-anak. Walaupun begitu, Taehyung mencintai pekerjaannya.

Seketika saja, saat Taehyung asik memperhatikan Jungkook dan membandingkan dirinya sendiri dengan mantan kekasihnya, Jimin langsung menepuk pundak Taehyung yang langsung membuat Taehyung kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah Jimin.

"Sebegitu rindunya kah kau dengannya sampai-sampai tidak mendengar panggilanku ? Kau kejam sekali Tae...Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau memutuskan untuk meinggalkannya, apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu ?" Tanya Jimin dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan kalau ia penasaran.

"Aku hanya...Berharap ia menemukan orang yang lebih sempurna Hyung, aku tidak pantas untuknya, aku hanya-"

"Persetan dengan orang yang sempurna Tae, kau tahu kalau Jungkook sudah menganggapmu sempurna apa-adanya, tidak peduli kau miskin, bodoh, atau apapun itu...Di matanya...Kaulah yang paling sempurna" Jimin membesarkan suaranya, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan Taehyung sahabatnya yang selalu merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

Jimin akui, Taehyung bukanlah sosok yang begitu mencolok. Selama hidupnya Taehyung hanyalah sosok tak kasat mata yang hanya bisa di lihat beberapa orang saja, dan Jimin senang, ia merasa beruntung karena memutuskan untuk melihat Taehyung. Memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengenal dan menerimanya.

"Jika seandainya waktu itu Jungkook tidak datang ke taman...Ia pasti tidak akan jatuh cinta denganku yang tidak sempurna ini, dan semuanya...Tidak akan terjadi, maafkan aku"

Jimin sangat bingung dengan situasi yang ia alami. Apa maksud dari kalimat yang barusan di ucapkannya ? Setelah ia di beri cobaan untuk mengurus Jungkook, kini tuhan memberinya teka-teki yang harus ia pecahkan, ada apa dengan dunia ini ?!

"Apa maksudmu Tae, aku tidak mengerti...Kenapa kau mengatakan itu ? Mencintai dan di cintai bukanlah sebuah kesalahan...Untuk apa kau minta maaf, Tae ?" Tanya Jimin dengan air mata yang juga sudah siap untuk tumpah kapan saja.

"Maaf sudah menjadi orang yang tidak sempurna untuk berada di dekatmu dan Jungkook, Hyung"

Tepat saat itu pula Taehyung keluar dari rumah Jungkook, membawa plastik yang berisi kemeja kotor Jungkook, dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan Jimin di saat itu pula. Jimin masih terus memikirkan apa maksud dari ucapan Taehyung, sedangkan Jungkook masih saja tertidur pulas.

* * *

Drrt...Drrt

Mata itu terbuka perlahan-lahan. Dengan malasnya Jungkook bangkit dan meregangkan ototnya yang pegal-pegal, pantas saja pegal...Semalaman ia tertidur di sofa sempit.

Di ambilnya ponsel yang terletak di meja kecil di samping sofa, sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk ke ponselnya dan ia berharap Taehyung lah yang mengirimkannya pesan. Tapi ia salah, rupanya Jimin yang mengirimkan pesan padanya pagi-pagi ini.

'from : Jimin /to : Justin Seagull

"Pergilah bekerja. Banyak model-model yang harus di foto. Datanglah ke studio. Sekarang"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya dan kembali menyenderkan kepalanya ke senderan sofa. Kemudian ia menggaruk dadanya yang gatal dan ia baru menyadari kalau ia tidak memakai kemeja putih yang semalam ia pakai. Semalam ia benar-benar mabuk, ia tidak ingat segalanya, ia hanya ingat wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Taehyung !"

Setelah sadar, Jungkook langsung mencari nomor ponsel Taehyung di ponselnya. Tapi sebuah kejutan besar membuatnya berhenti. Rupanya terdapat satu notifikasi lagi yang tidak tertangkap indra penglihatannya, sebuah pesan rekaman suara terkirim masuk ke ponselnya, dengan perasaan yang berharap-harap Jungkook membuka pesan rekaman suara itu.

" _...Emm, hai Kook-"_

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar suara Taehyung keluar dari ponselnya, dengan semangatnya, Jungkook membesarkan volumenya.

" _...Bisakah kau berhenti meminum soju...Aku tidak suka melihatmu mabuk, aku cemas, mabuk itu tidak baik untukmu dan...Berangkatlah bekerja"_

Yang semalam ia lihat itu memang benar Taehyung. Taehyung yang membantu Jimin memapahnya sampai kerumahnya, Taehyung sosok yang di rindukkannya berada di sisinya semalaman dan ia malah mabuk. Ingin sekali Jungkook berteriak dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

Ia ingin memutar waktu, ia ingin sekali berada tepat di malam itu, dimana Taehyung ada di sisinya. Semuanya tidak berjalan dengan benar ! Kenapa di saat Taehyung ada di sebelahnya ia malah mabuk ?! Seharusnya saat Taehyung ada di sisinya ia mengatakan semuanya, semalam saja ia tidak ingat apa yang ia katakan di depan Jimin.

" _Sudahlah...yang sudah terjadi biarkan terjadi"_ Kata Jungkook dalam hati saking pasrahnya.

Jungkook berjalan ke kamarnya sembari membaca e-mail yang dikirim oleh beberapa entertaiment model, idol, atau brand terkenal yang mengajaknya bekerja sama. Yang benar saja, baru saja beberapa minggu ia tidak aktif bekerja, dan sekarang ia memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia laksanakan.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Jungkook terus saja berusaha mengingat-ingat yang semalam sempat terjadi. Pertama ia menelpon Jimin, Jimin mengacuhkannya jadi ia ke apartemennya, kemudian ia memaksa Jimin untuk ikut dengannya, lalu ia minum...Jimin hanya memperhatikan, kemudian ia tidak ingat racauan apa yang sudah ia keluarkan, dan tiba-tiba ia melihat wajah Taehyung tersenyum ke arahnya, setelah itu...SETELAH ITU APA ?!

Jungkook frustasi, ia benci dirinya yang tidak bisa mengingat segala kejadian yang terjadi semalam. Dengan malasnya, Jungkook mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Kakinya melangkah dengan gontai menuju lemari untuk memakai pakaian. Dirinya masih ingin libur untuk sementara waktu, tapi ia tidak bisa menunda pekerjaannya begitu saja. Jadi dengan terpaksa Jungkook hanya memakai celana jeans, kaus hitam, dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam, setelah itu barulah ia pergi tanpa melupakan kameranya dan ponselnya.

Pemandangan seperti ini, Jungkook sudah biasa. Pemandangan dimana banyak staf yang bekerja dengannya menyiapkan berbagai perlengkapan kamera, kemudian Jimin yang sedang memperhatikan semuanya bekerja. Dengan malasnya, Jungkook berjalan mendekati Jimin yang sedang dalam mode serius. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Jimin pun sontak menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa aku telat ?" Tanya Jungkook, sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Sedikit, tapi ini termasuk kemajuan pesat...Kau sudah mau masuk kerja, itu bagus" Balas Jimin dengan senyum yang sedikit ia paksakan.

"Hey, Jim...Apa kau ingat, apa saja yang kulakukan semalam ?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

Pertanyaan Jungkook membuat Jimin tersenyum semakin terpaksa. Ia ingat sekali, kalau semalam ia sangat ingin menjotos atasan bodoh di depannya, tapi ini tempat kerja, ia tidak bisa menjotosnya begitu saja. Bisa-bisa gajinya di potong, hii~

"Kau yakin kau mau aku menceritakannya di sini ?" Ucap Jimin balik bertanya.

Dengan tekad yang sudah bulat, Jungkook mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu...Semalam, kau mabuk berat, kau sempat keluyuran sendiri dan menghampiri Ahjussi tua, bertanya padanya dimana Taehyung, kau di dorong, lalu...Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung ada di depanmu dan menolongmu, kita memapahmu masuk ke dalam taksi dan sialnya kau muntah di taksi itu, jadi kita memapah badanmu yang berat sampai ke rumah"

Aura hitam bisa Jungkook rasakan menguar dari dalam Jimin, ia muntah ? Di taksi ? Tepat di depan Taehyung ? Astaga ini memalukan.

"Oh, ya...Taehyung menjagamu dengan baik, Kook...Ia melepaskan kemejamu dan membawanya pulang, ia bermaksud mencucinya...Ia...Perhatian sekali padamu, Kook" Lanjut Jimin dengan nada yang semakin pelan dan melirih.

Jungkook bisa merasakan setitik harapan untuk kembali bersama Taehyung. Taehyung masih peduli padanya, setidaknya itu membuktikan kalau Taehyung masih memberikannya tempat di hatinya.

"Hanya saja, ia mengatakan hal aneh semalam..."

Telinga Jungkook terbuka lebar untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan Jimin katakan selanjutnya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ia mengatakan alasannya ia memutuskan untuk pergi darimu karena...Ia tidak sempurna, ia bahkan menangis di depanku dan meminta maaf pada ku karena tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang sempurna...Ia aneh, seharusnya ia tahu kalau kita sudah menganggapnya sempurna apa-adanya, bukan ?" Ujar Jimin sambil melipat kedua tenganya di depan dada dan menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak mengerti, selama ia berpacaran dengan Taehyung. Taehyung tidak pernah membicarakan masalah kesempurnaan dengannya, apa yang membuat Taehyung berpikir bahwa ia tidak sempurna ? Baginya, taehyung sudah sempurna tepat seperti yang dikatakan Jimin.

"Membingungkan...Sudahlah, masalah Taehyung jangan di bahas disini, kita disini untuk bekerja, sebaiknya kau fokus, Kook"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jimin langsung berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih termenung memikirkan kesempurnaan Taehyung. Keramaian membuat Jungkook kembali tersadar, suara langkah kaki yang mengenakan high heels di sertai dengan beberapa model yang belum memakai make up.

Mereka semua tampak seperti orang normal, dengan jerawat yang memenuhi kening beserta pipi, frekles di pipi yang natural, alis tipis, bekas jerawat yang menghitam. Serta dilihatnya ada beberapa staf wanita maupun pria yang membawa tas khusus yang isinya peralatan make up dan lain-lain yang tidak Jungkook tidak ketahui.

Melihat mereka semua membuat Jungkook kembali mengingat Taehyung, mereka juga tidak sempurna seperti kebanyakan manusia lainnya. Penampilan mereka di kehidupan normal dan di majalah sangat berbeda, mungkinkah Taehyung kebanyakan melihat tv atau membaca majalah fashion sehingga ia berpikiran hanya orang-orang cantik dengan pakaian mahal lah orang yang sempurna untuknya ?

Benar-benar bodoh...

* * *

Malam begitu sepi. Dengan melasnya Taehyung berjalan sendirian, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 lebih 23 menit. Kakinya lelah, percuma saja kalau ia mencari taksi atau bus malam-malam begini. Dengan terpaksa Taehyung berjalan sambil membawa plastik berwarna putih yang di dalamnya terdapat kemeja putih Jungkook. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, baterai ponselnya habis.

Rambut abu-abu yang sengaja ia ubah menari-nari tertiup angin malam. Anting-anting panjang yang berupa hadiah dari Jungkook di telinga kanannya pun ikut bergerak dengan anggunnya. Ia senang bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook setelah berminggu-minggu memutuskan untuk pergi dari hidupnya, melihat Jungkook yang seperti itu membuat Taehyung merasa sangat bersalah. Terlebih lagi, baru beberapa minggu Taehyung pergi dan Jungkook sudah berani meminum soju untuk merilekskan dirinya.

Jujur saja, ia tidak mau pergi dari kehidupan Jungkook. Kalau bisa, ia ingin selamanya bersama Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook berhak mendapatkan orang yang lebih sempurna darinya. Ia akui, ia sama sekali jauh dari kata sempurna, di luar maupun di dalam. Jika seandainya saja, Jungkook berhasil menemukan orang lain yang cocok untuknya, walaupun Taehyung takut kata seandainya itu menjadi kenyataan, tapi Taehyung akan dengan bangganya ikut bahagia melihat Jungkook bahagia dengan orang lain walaupun dari kejauhan.

Tidak seperti di drama-drama picisan dimana sang karakter utama memilih untuk memperjuangkan cintanya, Taehyung sadar diri...Ia tidak pantas untuk Jungkook.

Puk !

Dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang akibat terkejut, Taehyung menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat benda yang menyentuh bahunya, dan Taehyung lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat sosok yang ia kenal berada di belakangnya yang rupanya menyentuh pundaknya dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan sepeda agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hyung ?...Kau mengagetkanku" Ujar Taehyung sambil mengelus dadanya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang masih trauma.

"Kau ku panggil sedari tadi dan kau tidak mendengarku ? Apa yang kau pikirkan di benakmu Kim Taehyung yang terhormat ?...Apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

Seorang laki-laki dengan wajah yang menunjukan raut bingung serta cemas masih terus menatap Taehyung. Taehyung mendensah dan tersenyum kecil, lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti di depannya ini sangat perhatian, mengingatkannya tentang Jungkook.

Taehyung pun menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja...Aku hanya...Jungkook...Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya."

"Kau memutuskan untuk melupakannya, harus bisa melupakannya, Tae..." Ucap pria berkelahiran 1993, yang masih memandang Taehyung dengan ekspresi cemasnya.

Taehyung yang sadar kalau tangan pria yang sudah menjadi teman dekatnya semenjak ia bekerja di Cafe temannya itu masih menempel di pundaknya, dengan halus Taehyung menyingkirkan tangan itu.

"Kau benar...Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau keluar malam-malam Hyung ?"

Yang di panggil 'Hyung' oleh Taehyung hanya menunduk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Awalnya aku hanya mampir ke supermarket, aku tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk menonton koleksi film horror ku, dan aku butuh cemilan, sayangnya supermarket dekat apartemenku tutup lalu dengan nekatnya aku pulang lagi ke rumah untuk mengambil sepeda dan berkeliling sampai ke blok ini, kemudian aku baru saja menemukan supermarket tadi yang buka 24 jam. Terus, tak sengaja aku melihatmu berjalan melewati supermarket, jadi aku menghampirimu...Giliranku sekarang, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini ?"

Taehyung diam, ia mengerjapkan matanya dua kali dan memandang sosok di depannya dengan pandangan curiga. Yang di tatap pun mengerti dan kembali menjelaskan.

"Aku bukan stalker Tae...Aku tak sengaja melihatmu, sumpah" Lanjutnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah sedang bersumpah di hadapan tuhan.

"Bercanda Hyung, aku percaya kok...Aku baru saja dari rumah...Teman" Jawab Taehyung sambil menunjukan senyumnya yang sedikit mencurigakan.

"Oh, rumahnya di sekitar sini ? Kau perlu mengenalkannya denganku Tae, siapa tahu kita bisa jadi tema-"

Pria itu terdiam begitu melihat wajah murung Taehyung. Dalam batinnya, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membuat wajah manis itu tertekuk sedih, tapi ia juga mempertanyakan apa yang membuat wajah itu langsung sedih.

"Ah, maaf...Apa kau sedang memiliki masalah dengan temanmu ? Seharusnya aku tidak manyinggung hal i-"

"Tidak apa Hyung...Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Taehyung berbohong.

Entah karena apa, keadaan berubah menjadi hening. Mereka berdua diam menikmati angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi. Bintang dan rembulan menatap mereka dari atas sana, kemudian pria bernama Park Bogum itu segera mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Taehyung dan menyentuh pundaknya lagi.

Taehyung pun kembali menatap Bogum dengan tatapan bertanya. Sejenak Bogum merasa seluruh nyawanya tersedot saat melihat mata coklat itu menatapnya balik. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau mata itu tampak sangat indah, bola mata yang bagaikan mata boneka tersebut memantulkan bayangan bintang dan bulan yang menyinari. Bogum benar-benar terpesona.

"Hyung ?"

Tiba-tiba saja panggilan Taehyung menyadarkannya. Dengan cepat, Bogum segera menggelengkan kepalanya agar ia semakin sadar. Taehyung hanya terus menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ah, tidak...Aku tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang, hmm ?" Tawar Bogum, Taehyung tediam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias.

Bogum pun segera menaiki sepedanya dan Taehyung ikut naik ke belakang, dengan baiknya Bogum mengantar Taehyung pulang walau ia tahu kalau apartemen Taehyung dan rumahnya sangat jauh. Taehyung sih senang-senang saja mendapat tumpangan gratis, ia tahu Bogum tidak akan meminta bayaran.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju apartemen dimana Taehyung tinggal. Bogum terus berpikir, kenapa ia sempat terpesona dengan Taehyung, tapi memang. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setiap kali berada di sebelah Taehyung. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang seakan sedang lomba lari, kulitnya senang menerima sentuhan Taehyung, perutnya selalu terasa tergelitik saat Taehyung tertawa karena candaannya.

Saat sudah sampai di apartemen Taehyung , Bogum langsung berhenti untuk membiarkan Taehyung turun dari sepedanya. Kemudian Taehyung berbalik sejenak untuk mengucapkan perpisahan dengan Bogum.

"Terima kasih,Hyung..."Ucap Taehyung malu-malu.

"Tak masalah...Kalau besok kau akan berangkat kerja, bilang padaku saja...Aku tak keberatan mengantarmu" Balas Bogum.

"Aku mengerti...Sekali lagi terima kasih, Hyung" Ujar Taehyung lagi dan berulah setelah itu ia masuk ke apartemennya.

Dalam diam Bogum memperhatikan Taehyung berjalan menjauhinya. Melihat punggung Taehyung yang menjauh, entah kenapa membuat Bogum sedih. Jadi dengan terpaksa Bogum meninggalkan lokasi apartemen Taehyung dengan sedikit terpaksa.

Begitu Taehyung sampai di apartemennya dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya, sesosok hewan mungil yang terperangkap di kandang vintage berwarna putih dan sedang berlari-lari imut di permainnya tertangkap indra penglihatan Taehyung.

Kakinya terasa pegal-pegal, mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu berjalan. Taehyung berjalan sembari membawa kemeja Jungkook, ia langsung memasukan kemeja putih tersebut ke dalam mesin cuci, sembari menunggu mesin tersebut berhenti bekerja, Taehyung pergi ke dapur dan memberi hamster peliharaannya makanan .

Setelah itu, ia berjalan kembali ke kamar. Membuka pintu jeruji agar hamster peliharaannya yang ia beri nama Cookie bisa ia ambil. Dengan hati-hati, Taehyung memindahkan Cookie ke telapak tangan kirinya yang di penuhi oleh kuaci. Si hamster kecil berbulu putih yang ada di telapak tangannya pun langsung memasukannya ke dalam mulut sampai pipinya menggembung imut.

Selama bermenit-menit Taehyung bermain dengan Cookie, setelah itu ia mengembalikan Cookie ke kandangnya agar ia bisa mengecek apakah mesin cucinya sudah berhenti. Mesin cuci tersebut memang sudah berhenti, jadi Taehyung mengeluarkannya dari dalam mesin tersebut dan mengeringkannya di depan penghangat ruangannya.

Baru setelah itu Taehyung bisa melakukan rutinitas malamnya. Ia berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil piyamanya. Berganti baju dan kembali berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya sekaligus menyikat gigi. Sesudah rutinitas malamnya selesai, Taehyung berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, mengecas ponselnya yang di letakkan di meja kecil samping kasurnya dan kemudian lanjut berjalan ke kasur, oh tak lupa juga melepas anting-anting panjangnya. Tepat di meja kecil di samping kasurnya, Taehyung mengambil benda berwarna putih dan langsung ia tempelkan di teliganya.

Taehyung tidak pernah mengabari Jungkook lagi semenjak mereka berpisah. Mereka hanya akan saling berkirim pesan dan melakukan video call, tak pernah sekalipun Taehyung menelpon Jungkook dan tak sekalipun Jungkook mengerti alasan di balik itu, jadi dengan nekatnya Taehyung kembali berjalan mendekati ponselnya yang di cas di sebelahnya dan mencari nomor ponsel Jungkook. Dengan ragu-ragu Taehyung menekan tombol call, walaupun ia tahu Jungkook tidak akan mengangkatnya, mengingat Jungkook sedang tidur nyenyak sehabis mabuk. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara pip dari ponselnya.

" _Hai...Aku Jungkook, saat ini aku sibuk...Tinggalkan pesan setelah pesan suara ini selesai, okey"_

Pip ! Suara itu kembali terdengar, dan Taehyung pun langsung mengatakan sesuatu untuk meninggalkan pesan suara ke Jungkook.

"...Emm, hai Kook...Bisakah kau berhenti meminum soju... Aku tidak suka melihatmu mabuk, aku cemas, mabuk itu tidak baik untukmu dan...Berangkatlah bekerja" Ujar Taehyung dengan air mata yang kembali menggenang. Barulah setelah itu Taehyung mencopot benda putih yang tadi ia tempelkan di telinganya dan kemudian ia mengirim pesannya ke Jungkook yang pasti akan mendengar pesan suaranya besok pagi. Jadi sembari menunggu matahari terbit, Taehyung memutuskan untuk melepas penatnya dengan tertidur.

* * *

Tak terasa matahari sudah bertengger manis di samping awan-awan putih yang bagaikan kapas lembut. Sinarnya pun juga tak sengaja membangunkan Taehyung, sehingga mau tak mau Taehyung terpaksa membuka matanya dan memulai lagi harinya yang kali ini akan di penuhi semangat. Masih dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka, Taehyung berjalan ke arah dapur, mengambil kuaci serta sebuah apel dari kulkas. Kuaci yang akan di berikan ke hamsternya dan apel untuknya di pagi hari.

Jika saja Jungkook ada di sebelahnya sekarang, sudah pasti Taehyung tidak akan bangun sendirian. Biasanya Jungkook lah yang akan membangunkannya dengan berbagai kecupan di seluruh wajahnya, dan kalau mereka berdua malas bangun mereka akan kembali bermalas-malasan di kasur berdua. Dan kini Taehyung bahkan tidak bisa bermalas-malasan di kasur tanpa sendirian, padahal dulu Taehyung selelalu mengusir Jungkook yang iseng melompat ke kasur dan dengan manjanya memeluk Taehyung.

Tanpa Taehyung sadari apel yang ia ambil sudah mulai habis dan sang hamster yang tadi asik menyumpalkan kuaci ke dalam mulutnya kini sudah mulai lari-lari di permainannya. Dengan malasnya Taehyung berjalan membuang apel yang sudah habis dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandinya untuk membasuh tubuhnya dan membangunkan dirinya yang masih saja tak ingin terbangun.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu di kamar selama 10 menit, Taehyung keluar dari dalam kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan kimono. Biasanya Jungkook akan dengan isengnya akan menggoda Taehyung sampai pipi kekasihnya itu memerah. Bahkan sekarang Taehyung tidak pantas lagi disebut sebagai kekasih dari seorang Jeon Jungkook si Mr. Perfect .

Seandainya jika Taehyung boleh egois, ia ingin egois dalam dua hal. Ia ingin sekali mengatur waktu dan memiliki Jeon Jungkook kembali, tapi ia sadar...Ia tidak boleh egois begitu saja, jadi dengan semangat yang ia bangun kembali. Taehyung berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna putih yang di lengannya di hiasi sebuah gambar mawar merah kecil, dan sebuah celana jeans berwarna gelap.

Tapi kemudian tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah baju yang sudah lama tidak ia pakai. Sebuah baju lengan panjang dengan merek Gucci yang selalu Taehyung inginkan. Sebuah hadiah dari Jungkook...Sebuah baju yang mungkin sudah tidak lagi cocok di pakai olehnya, tapi karena Taehyung sudah lama tidak memakainya jadi tidak ada salahnya memakai baju itu sekali lagi, kan.

Baru saja Taehyung akan mengambilnya, tapi kemudian tangannya berhenti. Otaknya ia gunakan untuk berpikir sejenak. Tidak mungkin ia memakai sebuah baju itu saat sedang mengajar anak-anak, baju itu tampak kurang formal. Jadilah Taehyung kembali melirik kemeja yang tadi sempat ia lupakan dan langsung memakainya.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap dan yakin telah memasukan semua yang perlu ia bawa ke dalam tasnya, Taehyung keluar dari apartemennya dan berjalan pergi menuju ke sebuah halte bus yang memang biasanya selalu ia datangi untuk menunggu bus datang. Jarum panjang di jam yang terpasang di tangan kirinya terus bergerak, tanpa terasa Taehyung sudah menunggu selama 10 menit, dan barulah setelah bus datang Taehyung langsung menaikinya, bahkan sang supir bus sudah hafal dengan Taehyung langsung tersenyum untuk menyapa Taehyung.

Taehyung pun membalas senyuman sang supir bus, lalu berjalan ke bangku yang biasanya ia tempati, tepat di sebelahnya terdapat seorang anak perempuan berkuncir dua yang memang biasanya juga selalu duduk di sebelah Taehyung dan pergi ke tujuan yang sama dengan Taehyung. Anak perempuan berkuncir dua itu menarik-narik pakaian Taehyung di bagian ujung lengan. Taehyung pun sontak menoleh ke arah anak perempuan itu yang memang merupakan salah satu murid di kelasnya.

" _Taehyung oppa, selamat pagi"_ Ujar anak perempuan itu yang menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, berbicara pada Taehyung dengan bahasa isyarat.

Taehyung pun tersenyum dan membalas juga _"Selamat pagi, rambut Hyeojin hari ini bagus sekali"_ pujian dari Taehyung membuat anak kecil yang bernama lengkap Lee Hyeojin tersenyum senang, tentunya Taehyung ikut tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar waktu, rupanya mereka sudah sampai ke tempat yang mereka tuju, sebuah bangunan cukup besar yang menampung beribu-ribu penderita tunawicara dan tunarungu, sebuah tempat yang bernama '음소거 및 청각 장애 학교' (Sekolah tunawicara dan tunarungu).

Hyeojin dengan imutnya menggandeng tangan Taehyung yang lebih besar darinya. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju ke sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang memiliki gambar sebuah ulat bulu yang tersenyum. Setelah Hyeojin meletakan tasnya di tempat yang biasanya ia duduki bersama dengan sahabatnya ia langsung lari meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja dan pergi keluar lagi dari ruang kelas untuk menemui sahabatnya yang tadi ia lihat sedang bermain di taman yang berada tepat di depan bangunan.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum geli dan meletakan tasnya yang berisikan ponsel, dompet, earphone, serta plastik yang isinya adalah kemeja Jungkook yang sudah bersih. Taehyung tidak sempat menyetrika kemeja Jungkook dan langsung memasukan begitu saja ke dalam plastik karena sejujurnya ia lupa untuk melakukan itu. Taehyung melihat jam yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya dan jarum pendek jam masih menunjukan pukul 6 lebih 35 menit. Itu artinya ia masih bisa santai-santai sambil pergi ke kafeteria untuk memesan kopi, baru saja ia berbalik dan tepat di depan pintu ada Bogum yang sudah memasang senyum yang biasanya ia tunjukan setiap pagi. Dengan ramahnya Bogum melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taehyung dan tentu saja Taehyung membalasanya.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau mau berangkat panggil saja aku" Ujar Bogum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung yang cukup lembut dari kebanyakan laki-laki lainnya.

"Hyung, rambutku jadi berantakan...Aku tidak butuh teman untuk berangkat bersama, aku kasihan pada Hyeojin, kami menaiki bus yang sama dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri" Jawab Taehyung sambil merapikan rambutnya walaupun sebenarnya tidak tampak terlalu berantakan.

"Jadi...Biar kutebak, kopi ?" Tebak Bogum, Taehyung langsung mengangguk dan langsung merangkul pundak Bogum, Bogum pun melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya rangkulan sahabat, iya...Sahabat.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama dengan tidak saling rangkul-rangkulan lagi. Bogum mengambil inisiatif untuk berdiri di depan mesin kopi dan mentraktir Taehyung. Karena sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Taehyung, Bogum sudah hafal dengan kopi kesukaan Taehyung. Taehyung sangat menyukai Vanilla latte dan Cafe Latte, jadi Bogum menekan tombol yang tepat di sampingnya terdapat tulisan Cafe Latte.

Taehyung dengan sabarnya menunggu Bogum, tapi kemudian ia sadar. Dengan paniknya Taehyung langsung berteriak.

"Hyung , tidak usah ! Biar aku saja yang bayar"

Tapi terlanjur sudah, nasi telah berubah menjadi bubur. Bogum sudah terlanjur mengeluarkan dompet di kantungnya dan berkata, " Sekali-sekali saja Tae, aku juga tidak mau setiap hari mentraktirmu" dan Taehyung pun langsung memanyunkan bibirnya setelah mendengar jawaban Bogum.

Dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentakan seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah, Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Bogum yang ada di depan mesin kopi dan mengambil kopi yang sudah ada di genggaman Bogum dengan raut wajah yang masih menunjukan kalau ia ngambek.

"Bercanda, Tae...Aku bisa mentraktirmu kapan saja kok" Ujar Bogum sambil mengedipkan mata kanan yang sayangnya tidak di lihat Taehyung karena Taehyung sudah terlanjur balik badan.

"Tae tunggu, aku belum bayar kopinya !"

* * *

Sementara Taehyung jauh di sana fokus dengan pekerjaannya, Jungkook hanya asik memandangi ponselnya, menanti-nanti kapan Taehyung akan mengirim pesan padanya. Untuk hari ini Jungkook memberikan perhatian khusus untuk ponselnya tersayang, sampai-sampai Jimin merasa sedikit terganggu karena terus melihat Jungkook yang tidak henti-hentinya melirik ponselnya berkali-kali.

Bahkan para model yang tengah berdiri di sorotan cahaya juga lama-lam mulai jengkel dengan Jungkook yang sebentar-sebentar melirik ponsel yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Saking jengkelnya, Jimin mulai berinisiatif untk membantu Jungkook fokus pada pekerjaannya. Tubuh pendek dengan kaki yang bantet itu mulai bergerak mendekati ponsel Jungkook dan menaruhnya di kantung celananya sendiri.

Jungkook yang melihat itu segera memelototkan matanya dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan membunuh. Yang di tatap hanya mengendikan bahunya dan berkata, "Kau harus fokus, Kook. Taehyung tidak akan menghubungimu lagi" setelah itu jImin langsung pergi membantu ke arah staff kamera yang sedang tampak sedikit kesusahan dengan pengaturan cahaya. Alhasil, Jungkook terpaksa fokus kembali ke model yang wajahnya sudah merengut karena sedari tidak di pedulikan oleh jungkook.

Sesi pemotretan berjalan selama 3 jam lamanya, Jungkook merasa pundaknya sangat pegal, ia sudah berminggu-minggu lamanya tidak melakukan pekerjaannya sehingga memegang kamera sekarang rasanya berbeda. Dulu saat Taehyung masih bersama dengannya dan selaluy menginap rumahnya beberapa kali, kamera pribadi yang tidak pernah Jungkook pakai kecuali untuk memotret Taehyung kini sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

Jungkook sangat merindukan bagaimana ia memegang kamera itu dan memotret Taehyung diam-diam. Sudah lama sekali rasanya, dan ia merindukan momen itu. Jika seandainya Jungkook boleh egois untuk seklai saja, ia ingin sekali bisa memutar waktu dan mencegah Taehyung untuk pergi darinya.

Semua staff dan para model kini mulai berberes-beres, Jungkook pun juga hendak mencari Jimin sampai akhirnya sebuah suara high heels yang lama-lama semakin mendekat ke arahnya membuatnya menengok ke belakang. Seorang designer yang membuat brand pakaian bernama Bean Pole datang ke arahnya sambil menekuk lengannya di depan dada.

"Hari ini kau sangat aneh, Jungkook-ssi...Kau seperti mayat hidup, kalau menurutmu ini bukan hari yang tepat untuk melakukan sesi pemotretan bersama model-modelku, sebaiknya di tunda dulu, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali kalau pemotretan ini di tunda, lain kali, beristirahatlah...Orang-orang berkelas seperti kita pun jug abutuh istirahat, benar Jungkook-ssi ?"

 _Berkelas ?_ Jungkook terus mengulangi kata itu di dalam benaknya, kata-kata berkelas mengingatkanya dengan penjelasan dari Jimin tentang Taehyung. _Mungkinkah Taehyung orang dengan status tinggi sepertiku tidak pantas dengannya ?_ Pikir Jungkook. Jungkook akui ia memang seseorang berstatus tinggi dan berkelas, ia merupakan photograhoer terkenal yang selalu di mintai bantuan untuk memotret model dari brand-brand terkenal dan mungkinkah apa yang ia pikirkan benar ?

"Ingat kata-kataku Jungkook-ssi, sampai jumpa" Dan wanita dengan high heels setinggi 10 cm langsung melangkah dengan anggunnya meninggalkan Jungkook.

Sementara Jungkook asik memikirkan pertanyaannya sendiri, Jimin datang ke arahnya sambil membawa ponsel yang tadi sempat diambil olehnya.

"Hey, Kook...Taehyung mengirim sebua pesa-"

Dengan agresifnya Jungkook langsung merebut ponsel yang ada di genggaman tangan bantet Jimin dan membuka icon berbentuk surat, dan ternyata Jimin benar. Sebuah pesan dari Taehyung menghiasi layar ponselnya, Jungkook bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat dan ia bisa mendengar nyanyian malaikat serta kicauan burung di telinganya.

Sedangkan Jimin, Jimin bisa merasakan cahaya berwarna pelangi keluar dari belakang punggung Jungkook, auranya begitu kuat sampai-sampai Jimin hanya bsia memasang wajah datar dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang seru-seruan sendrii membaca pesan Taehyung berkali-kali, padahal di dalam pesan itu hanya terdiri dari 10 kata yang membuat Jungkook senang setengah mati.

"Bisa temui aku di Cafe Viva Polo jam 2 nanti ?"

* * *

Jungkook dengan semangatnya menyetir mobil dan mendengarkan lagu yang di putar di radio mobilnya kencang-kencang sambil ikut bernyanyi.

" _Geureoni take my hand right now_ _,_ _ireon naega mitgiji anha_ _, s_ _ogeuroman sucheon beoneun deo malhaesseodeon geu mal_ _,_ _geudaeneun nal tteonaji ma...UWOOO!"_

Entah Jungkook sadar atau tidak kalau sebenarnya waktu sekarang masih menunjukan pukul 11 lebih 17 menit, sang ponsel sudah berusaha memberi tahu Jungkook kalau ia agak ke awalan dari waktu yang di tentukan, tapi Jungkook tidak peduli dan terus bernyanyi dengan asiknya tidak peduli seberapa keras ia berteriak.

Jungkook bahkan tidak keberatan seberapa jauhnya tempat Cafe Viva Polo dengan studionya. Tapi toh, ia senang, akhirnya Taehyung mengirimnya pesan dan mengajaknya bertemu ke Café yang dulu menjadi tempat kencan mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Jungkook tahu kalau ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dunia k-pop.

Ironisnya, mantan kekasihnya malah mengasih sebuah ide untuk berkencan di Café Viva Polo, sebuah Café milik salah satu ibu dari anggota boyband terkenal bernama Park Chanyeol dari grup EXO. Tak disangka rupanya Taehyung mantan kekasihnya adalah seorang EXO-L sejati, yah walaupun Jungkook akui ia tidak terllau dengan dunia k-pop, tapi dirinya merupakan fans berat IU…Noona is the best !

Setelah lagu dari boyband yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun, tiba-tiba sebuah lagu yang tak asing terdengar masuk ke telinga Jungkook. Dirinya kembali semangat mendengar suara IU Noona yan sangat indah.

" _Wolyoiren ama bappeuji anheulka"_

Lagu favourite Jungkook…Friday ! Jiwa fanboy nya pun kambuh dan ia mulai lagi bernyanyi layaknya orang gila yang kesurupan. Bahkan Jungkook tidak sadar dengan jarak yang sakarang ia tempuh. Dari Seoul ke Myeongil tapi tak apalah, demi Taehyung Jungkook rela melakukan semuanya kok

Butuh waktu 2 jam untuk bias sampai ke Myeongil, jangan salahkan Jungkook yang terlalu excited untuk kembali bertemu dengan Taehyung setelah berminggu-minggu lamanya Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi darinya. Sepertinya pertemuan dirinya dengan Taehyung semalam bukanlah hal yang buruk, yah walapun Jungkook mabuk, muntah, bebicara hal-hal aneh, tapi kalau semua hal itu tidak terjadi mungkin saat ini ia tidak akan di ajak Taehyung untuk menemuinya id Café Viva Polo.

Tepat jam 1 siang Jungkook masuk ke Café tersebut dan Ia berusaha mencari meja kosong khusus untuk 2 orang. Jungkook menemukannya, tepat di meja yang menyaksikan mereka berkencan untuk pertama kalinya. Taehyung belum datang, well jangan slaahkan Taehyung. Jungkook sendiri yang dengan bodohnya pergi ke Café Viva Polo di jam 11, seharusnya ia berangkat pukul 12 agar bias tepat waktu. Mengingat perjalanan dari Seoul ke Myeongil menghabiskan waktu selama 2 jam.

Dengan sabarnya Jungkook menantikan kehadiran Taehyung, menunggu sosok itu berjalan masuk melalui pintu itu dan melambai dengan ceria ke arahnya, sama seperti waktu pertama kali. Saking rindunya Jungkook dengan Taehyung, ia sampai tidak menyadari remaja-remaja yang dengan hebohnya berteriak histeris saat melihat seorang pemuda tinggi berkuping caplang.

Awalnya Jungkook tidak peduli, sampai lama-lama telinga terasa panas mendengarkan teriakan semua para gadis remaja yang suaranya melengkin bak kambing yang hendak di sembelih, karena gadis itu yang sedang mengalami masa pubertas. Jungkook saj aharus sampai menengok kearah kerumunan yang terus meneriakkan nama 'Park Chanyeol'. Barulah setelah itu Jungkook mengerti, kenapa gadis-gadis dengan suara melengking itu begitu histeris, tentu saja karena kehadiran dari si superstar itu.

 _Jadi itu yang namanya Park Chanyeol_ , batin Jungkook sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Beberapa menit kemudian seorang wanita mungil mendatangi meja yang di tempati Jungkok sambil membawakan sebuah buku menu.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya, seperti yang bias anda lihat, Café ini sangat ramai jadi…Apa yang ingin anda pesan ?" Tanya wanita mungil tersebut yang Jungkook akui cukup imut, Jungkook bias membayangkan bagaimana cocoknya perempuan mungil itu dengan Jimin yang juga mungil.

"…Aku pesan Mochacinno saja dan Tiramissu Cake saja, oh ya aku juga pesan Vanilla Latte" Jawab Jungkook yang di balas oleh sang wanita mungil berparas imut di depannya.

"Itu saja ?" Tanya wanita itu lagi, dan Jungkook segera mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah, kalau butuh hal lain panggilah saya" Ucap wanita itu sambil membungkuk sedikit dan setelah itu mengambil buku menu di depan Jungkook.

Jungkook sengaja memesan Vanilla Latte untuk Taehyung, karena Jungkook tahu kalau Taehyung itu sangat menyukai Vanilla Latte, ia juga tak melupakan Tiramissu Cake yang selalu Taehyung puja-puja. Menghabiskan banyak waktu membuatnya hafal segala hal yang lelaki itu sukai. Jungkook terus menunggu dengan sabar sambil terus membaca ulang pesan dari Taehyung. Detik berlalu menjadi menit dan semua pesanan yang Jungkook pesan datang, menit berlalu menjadi jam dan di depan pintu, Jungkook melihat seseorang dengan rambut coklat yang ia kenal, seseorang bertubuh kurus dengan kulit berwarna tan yang indah.

Jungkook melihat sesuatu yang berubah dari Taehyung, sebuah anting-anting panjang di telinga kirinya. Anting-anting yang merupakan hadiah dari Jungkook di anniverasy ke duanya. Anting-anting yang awalnya tidak mau di pakai oleh Taehyung kini sudah menghiasi telinga kiri lelaki manis itu dengan indahnya.

Jungkook tersenyum dengan lebar, tapi berbeda dengan Taehyung yang berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Jungkook, dan memilih untuk memandangi Park Chanyeol yang asik berbincang-bincnag dengan fansnya di sebuah meja yang besar nan panjang. Jungkook pun mengikuti ke arah mana Taehyung memandang, dan untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook memiliki hasrat membunuh lebih besar daripada hasratnya untuk menyentuh tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung yang sudah sampai di meja yang di duduki Jungkook segera duduk diam sambil menundukan kepalanya, Jungkook berasumsi mungkin saja Taehyung merasa agak canggung dengannya, jujur saja Jungkook juga merasakan kecanggungan itu, apalagi setelah Jimin menceritakan kejadian bodoh semalam yang memalukan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini ?" Tanya Jungkook berusaha untuk bersikap senormal mungkin di Depan Taehyung.

Taehyung terus menunduk sampai akhirnya kemudian ia mulai bergerak untuk menagmbil plastic di dalam tasnya dan ia berikan ke Jungkook. Jungkook yang penasaran dengan isi dari plastic itu pun segera mengambil plastiknya dan membukanya untuk melihat benda apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sebuah kemeja putih yang tadi pagi menghilang begitu saja dari tubuhnya rupanya di bawa oleh Taehyung.

Jungkook kira Jimin berbohong tentang Taehyung yang peduli padanya dan membawa kemeja bekas cairan muntahnya unutk di bawa pulang dan di cuci, tenyata pria bantet itu berkata jujur.

"Kau datang ke sini hanya untuk memberikan ini ?" Tanya Jungkook, Jungkook benar-benar merasa dikhianati oleh bayangannya sendiri, ia kira Taehyung akan meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak kuat hidup tanpa Jungkook atau apalah itu seperti yang ada di drama picisan yang sering di lihat Jimin diam-diam sambil menangis.

"Kook, bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu ?" Taehyung mulai mendongak untuk menatap wajah Jungkook dna Jungkook bias merasakan secercah harapan kembali menemaninya. Tapi Jungkook salah, semua harapan itu kembali musnah hanya dengan satu kalimat.

"Berhentilah memikirkanku"

* * *

TBC

Karena ternyata yang review lebih dari 5, jadi yah, sesuai janjiku. Di kedepannya aku bakal buat ini jadi ff berchapter pertamaku, maaf kalau jelek, baru pertama kali bikin ff berchapter pertama kali, bagi yang udah baca kasih favorite, follow, & review yah~ (maaf kalau banyak typo)


	3. Chapter 3

" _...Story From Someone I Know..."_

 _{Chapter 2 : Something About Him }_

 _By Kimmy_

 _Rate T ( a little bit of M)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Berhentilah memikirkanku"

Jungkook bisa merasakan rahangnya melemas dan mulutnya langsung terbuka tanpa malunya, untung saja ia sedang tidak mengunyah makanan.

"…Apa ?"

Mulutnya bergerak tetapi sebuah suara tidak terdengar keluar, dan Taehyung bisa membaca gerak bibir Jungkook yang dengan menyedihkannya berkata _**'Apa ?'**_

"Kau dengar aku, Kook…Ku bilang, berhentilah memikirkanku" Ulang Taehyung, Jungkook seakan merasakan sebuah tangan tengah menamparnya agar ia kembali ke realita.

"Kau memintaku datang hanya karena kau ingin mengatakan ini ?" Jungkook berujar lirih, seperti saat Taehyung meminta untuk berpisah darinya. Jungkook merasakan perasaan ini lagi, perasaan dimana air mata ingin tumpah dari matanya detik itu juga, atau perasaan dimana ia ingin membanting semua barang yang ada di situ sekarang juga.

Jungkook menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatapTaehyung. Diam-diam Taehyung bisa merasakan hatinya terikat begitu kencangnya oleh kalimat yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Keduanya ingin sekali saling berpelukan dengan eratnya, melepas rindu yang sudah lama memenjarakan keduanya, tapi semua yang mereka harapkan tidak terjadi. Jungkook hanya duduk sambil menatap ke arah sepatunya dengan tatapan kosong, sedangkan Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air mata yang berusaha menerobos keluar.

"Lalu apalagi yang ingin kau katakan ?" Tanya Jungkook, mulai menggunakan nada dingin untuk menutupi perasaan yang ia rasakan sebenarnya. Taehyung bersusah payah untuk mengeluarkan semua kalimat yang tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Hanya itu" Jawab Taehyung cepat dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya untuk pergi, "Tae" namun Jungkook dengan cepatnya menarik kembali tangan Taehyung, mengakibatkan Taehyung menengok ke arah Jungkook dan semua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka mendapatkan tontonan drama gratis.

"Kau yakin hanya itu ? Tidakkah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu ? Pasti ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi bukan ?" Jungkook tidak melepaskan tangan Taehyung dan terus memberi Taehyung pertanyaan tentang tujuannya menemui dirinya.

"Tidak Kook !" Taehyung berujar dengan kencangnya, mengakibatkan semua orang terdiam, bahkan kumpulan fans yang sedang berbincang asik dengan idolanya ikut terdiam dan memperhatikan drama yang Jungkook dan Taehyung buat.

Walau begitu Jungkook tidak percaya dengan kata 'Tidak' yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Ia terus berusaha melihat mata Taehyung untuk menemukan kebenaran, dan ia menemukannya. Kebenarannya adalah, Taehyung pun juga tidak mau pergi darinya.

"Kau berbohong, Tae...Aku tahu itu" Ujar Jungkook yang hampir seperti bisikan. Taehyung pun juga tahu, ia semua yang keluar dari mulutnya hari itu adalah kebenaran. Hanya saja kalau dipikir lebih lanjut, lebih baik ia berbohong daripada mengatakan kenyataannya, atau ia bisa menghancurkan hati pria di depannya.

"Maafkan aku Jungkook..."

Tepat di menit itu juga Taehyung melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jungkook di pergelangan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Jungkook masih bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan berjari lentik itu menyingkirkan tangannya dengan halus. Rasanya hangat, hangat yang entah kenapa membuat Jungkook merasa dingin.

Untuk kedua kalinya Jungkook serasa di remukkan oleh orang yang sama.

* * *

Taehyung tidak pernah merasa damai lagi semenjak ia pergi dari Jungkook. Di setiap langit yang mulai berubah menjadi gelap, semua ingatan tentang ia dan Jungkook terus saja berkeliaran dan membuat dirinya merasa semakin sedih. Taehyung tidak menginginkan ini, dan ia juga tahu kalau Jungkook pun tidak menginginkan hal yang serupa, ia berharap bisa membalas pertanyaan Jungkook dengan jawaban yang benar.

Semua yang ia katakan di Cafe Viva Polo sebenarnya lebih panjang lagi, tidak hanya itu ia ingin mengatakan kepada Jungkook kalau ia sebenarnya bohong. Sayang sekali semua masalah yang ia punya tidaklah se-simple itu sehingga ia harus berpisah dengannya, di tambah lagi Taehyung yakin semua orang ingin sekali memiliki kekasih yang sempurna dan sedihnya Taehyung tidaklah cukup sempurna untuk Jungkook. Jadi lebih baik ia menyingkir sebelum Jungkook mengetahui semuanya dan memilih untuk menyingkir darinya.

Di saat seperti ia tidak tahu harus apa, biasanya di saat seperti ini Taehyung akan berjalan bergan dengan tangan dengan Jungkook, sayang sekali ia tidak bisa memutar waktu. Kakinya memutuskan untuk terus berjalan ke tempat yang satu-satunya sekarang ia pikirkan, tempat dimana ia bekerja sampingan dan seseorang akan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sedari 20 menit lamanya Taehyung duduk di bus yang akan membawanya ketempat kerja keduanya, Taehyung tak perlu pulang kerumah untuk mengambil seragam kerjanya yang memang selalu ia simpan di loker Café, bus yang ia tumpangi sangatlah sepi. Memiliki dua pekerjaan tidaklah mudah bagi kebanyakan orang, termasuk untuk Taehyung juga. Ia masih belum terbiasa memiliki 2 pekerjaan, namun inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Sebelum ia pergi dari Jungkook, Jungkook selalu bilang kalau ialah yang akan membayar tagihan apartemen Taehyung, malah Jungkook pernah ingin mengajaknya tinggal bersama, tapi kini ia harus bisa mencari uang sendiri. Jungkook sudah tidak ada di sisinya, dan ia harus bangkit, tidak boleh terus mengandalkan Jungkook.

20 menit terlewati, Taehyung sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, sebuah Café kecil bernama'Jung's Family Café. Café milikteman masa kecilnya yang sangat akrab dengannya. Dengan langkah pelan Taehyung berjalan dan mendorong pintu Café sehingga menyebabkan bel yang sengaja di pasang di atas pintu bordering untuk membertahu bahwa ada pelanggan yang datang. Café mungil yang di dominasi oleh warna hijau membuat hati Taehyung merasa tenang.

Tepat di salah satu meja khusus untuk pelanggan, Taehyung melihat seorang lelaki yang sedang mengelap meja tersebut dengan kain. Rupanya lelaki tersebut juga melihat Taehyung, seketika senyum keduanya merekah, senyum Taehyung yang berbentuk persegi disambut dengan senyum yang hampir mirip dengan bentuk hati yang indah. "Kau datang…Ini masih terlalu awal, Tae" Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh lelaki pemilik senyum hati tersebut.

"Aku tahu, aku sengaja datang lebih awal, Hyung…Aku tidak memiliki tempat tujuan selain Café ini, haha" Balas Taehyung yang di akhiri dengan tawa getir. Lelaki bernama Jung Hoseok itu tidak ikut tertawa dan hanya tersenyum, menurutnya kalimat Taehyung tadi terdengar menyedihkan.

"Kau tahu kalau kalimatmu barusan itu tidak terdengar seperti dirimu yang biasanya, Tae…Mungkin, kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu ? Aku siap mendengarkan" Pria bernama Jung Hoseok yang merupakan teman masa kecil Taehyung langsung menarik kursi di meja yang ia bersihkan dan duduk di kursi tersebut sambil memangku kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Taehyung sempat menghela nafas, dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Hoseok lalu ikut menarik kursi di depan Hoseok, lalu mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi tersebut.

"Aku sangat membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mendengarkanku saat ini" Gumam Taehyung yang masuk ke indra pendengaran Hoseok, setelah kalimat itu selesai, sebuah senyum miris menyusul. Senyum miris yang membuat Hoseok menatap Taehyung cemas, "Kau tahu kalau aku akan selalu ada" Balas Hoseok yang juga bergumam, Taehyung menatapHoseok tulus dan Hoseok balik menatapnya dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jadi…Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" Taehyung terdiam menunduk, ia terus memainkan jarinya, tanda bahwa ia sedikit gugup untuk membicarakannya. Tiba-tiba saja, Hoseok mengulurkan satu tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung. "Tidak usah buru-buru, aku tidak keberatan menunggu" Ujarnya sambil mengelus punggung tangan Taehyung dengan jarinya.

"Apakah kau berpikir menjauhi seseorang yang kau cintai demi kebaikan mereka sendiri itu perbuatan yang benar ?" Taehyung memulai dengan pertanyaan yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Hoseok sempat terdiam untuk beberapa detik karena bingung ingin menjawab apa, namun cepat-cepat ia memikirkan sebuah jawaban karena mulai ditatap oleh Taehyung dengan tatapan _Puppy Eyes._

"Yah, menurutku sih...Kalau menurutmu itu benar, maka aku tidak akan berkomentar apapun" Jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum. Tapi jujur saja Taehyung tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, maka mulut dan keningnya pun tertekuk tidak suka.

"Ini semua bukan tentang 'menurutku', Hyung. Ini tentang 'menurutmu' !" Hoseok langsung berdehem karena ia mengakui kalau jawaban yang ia berikan ke Taehyung sangatlah mengecewakan. Hoseok pun menyiapkan beberapa kata yang akan ia buat menjadi kalimat untuk menjawab lagi pertanyaan Taehyung dengan benar, tapi jujur saja ia merasa sedikit kesusahan untuk menjawabnya.

"Jadi ?..."

Sementara saat ini, depannya terdapat mahluk imut yang menunggu jawaban darinya. Tidakkah ini membingungkan, semua kalimat yang tadinya berbaris dengan rapinya di kepalanya kini terurai berantakan dan hanya menyisakan huruf-huruf yang tidak beraturan.

"Hyung ?...Apakah menurutmu sala-"

"Stop !" Hoseok memotong ucapan Taehyung setelah ia memutsukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung dengan opini darinya sendiri.

"Begini, Tae. Menurutku tidak salah untuk melakukan itu, tetapi tidak benar juga untuk melakukan itu, menjauhi seseorang yang kau cintai demi kebaikan mereka sendiri memiliki dampak yang akan menempelimu dan orang yang kau sayang tersebut. Aku tahu maksudmu baik, kau ingin orang yang kau cintai ini menemukan kebahagiaan lain selain dirimu, tapi tidakkah kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaan sosok yang kau cintai ini ? Jika ia mencintaimu balik, tidakkah ia merasa hancur ?"

Taehyung merasa ke-dua pipinya di tampar dengan memang tidak memikirkan baik-baik tentang perpisahannya dengan Jungkook, karena ia pikir Jungkook akan bisa menemukan penggantinya dengan cepat seperti yang lainnya. Taehyung bahkan tidak memikirkan apakah Jungkook termasuk dalam salah satu lelaki yang dengan brengseknya bisa langsung berpindah hati ke orang lain.

"Kalau begitu aku harus bagaimana Hyung ?"Taehyung menyahut Hoseok dengan mata yang mulai berair saat ini dan seterusnya Taehyung berharap matanya lelah untuk bersedih, sehingga air matanya tidak tumpah dimana pun dan kapan pun. Ia paling benci saat sisi lemahnya tampak di depan orang-orang yang ia sayangi, Taehyung hanya ingin mereka untuk tidak khawatir dengannya karena Taehyung bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, atau lebih tepatnya Taehyung tidak ingin semua orang menjauhinya dan bersikap seolah tidak mengenal Taehyung karena sisi lemah dirinya yang sebenarnya sangatlah memalukan.

"Aku hanya bisa menghargai pendapatmu, itu saja Tae…Kalau menurutmu hal yang kau lakukan itu benar, maka lakukanlah…Semua orang memiliki caranya masing-masing untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka" Hoseok mengemukakan pendapatnya dengan senyum yang sangat lembut di akhir kalimatnya, Taehyung selalu mendapatkan perasaan ini ketika ia berada di dekat Hoseok. Perasaan nyaman seperti yang ia rasakan saat masih kecil, senyumnya selalu membuat otaknya untuk mengenang masa lalu dirinya yang masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan perasaan nyaman serta perasaan dimana ia merasa bebas tanpa di pandang rendah oleh semua orang, hingga ia tidak perlu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

"Tapi, Tae" Hoseok kembali membuka suara dan mengelus punggung tangan Taehyung untuk menyadarkan Taehyung dari pun tentu saja langsung menatap wajah Hoseok.

"Kalau menurutku, kau harus menjadi dirimu sendiri…Untuk sekali ini saja aku mohon, ikutilah hatimu, aku yakin orang ini bukanlah seperti orang-orang lain-"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, setetes air mata jatuh dan mengalir melewati pipinya hingga jatuh menetes melalui sudah sering mendengar kalimat ini sebelum Jungkook datang ke kehidupannya.

"Kau tahu Hyung, terkadang aku takut untuk mengikuti kata hatiku, setiap kali aku mengikuti kata hatiku, semuanya hancur berantakan…Sementara saat aku memilih untuk mengikuti apa yang otakku katakan, semuanya berjalan lancar bahkan aku sudah menjalani hubunganku selama 3 tahun setengah bersama orang ini, jika seandainya aku mengikuti kata hatiku apakah semua hal yang dulu terjadi akan terjadi lagi ? Aku hanya tak ingin mengalami patah hati untuk yang ke 4 kalinya, jadi lebih baik aku yang menanggung semua masalahnya tanpa membuat ia mengerti apapun"

Hoseok tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Taehyung, tapi ia mengerti Taehyung tidak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama dalam hidupnya, karena itulah Hoseok memahaminya. Sedetik kemudian bel pintu kembali birdering dan datanglah sosok yang juga teman dua kepala itu menengok kearah seseorang yang baru saja datang secara bersamaan, yang baru datang hanya terdiam dan menatap balik Taehyung dan Hoseok dengan pandangan bingung.

"Eumm…Hai"

Setelah mengetahui siapayang datang, Taehyung pun bangkit dari duduknya untuk pergi ke tempat khusus yang hanya bisa di masuki oleh para pekerja yang bekerja di Café Hoseok, sementara Hoseok kembali mengurus meja-meja yang di awal tadi ia bersihkan. Sedangkan sosok yang memiliki nama Choi Minho hanya memasang wajah bingungnya dan kemudian mengikuti Taehyung.

* * *

Jungkook memasuki rumahnya dengan tatapan mata kosong, di tangan kanannya ia membawa plastik dari Taehyung yang isinya adalah kemejanya sendiri. Ia hanya perlu sedikit minuman yang bisa membantunya tenang saat ini. Tangan kirinya yang tidak melakukan apapun langsung merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang yang ia butuhkan di saat seperti ini.

Tapi kemudian Jungkook ingat, ia yakin pasti Jimin akan menolak permintaannya tersebut. Jadi dengan melasnya Jungkook membuang nafasnya dengan kasar dan memasukan ponsel miliknya ke dalam kantung jeansnya lagi.

Tak punya tempat yang di tuju, Jungkook berjalan kea rah kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya, tidak !Ia tidak melepas bajunya, ia hanya melepas pakaian atasnya dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang sudah jarang ia buka. Sebuah gudang yang berisikan oelh benda-benda yang dulu sellau menmaninya, sebuah album foto, piala-piala dari lomba yang ia menangkan, dan sebuah gitar.

Di umurnya yang ke-16 tahun Jungkook masih mengalami fase emo-nya, ia niat menabung dan membeli sebuah gitar murah, gitar itu hanya bertahan sampai 2 tahun, dan setelah itu ia tidak pernah menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Namun kemudian Taehyung datang dan ia mulai sering memainkan gitar tersebut di depan Taehyung, Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan.

Setiap kali ia memainkan gitar tersebut, Taehyung selalu menunjukan senyum yang berbeda, senyum terkesan di paksakan namun juga tulus di saat yang bersamaan. Jungkook tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada di balik tatapan itu yang sebenarnya. Dengan lemasnya Jungkook mengambil gitar tersebut dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga, walau jarang sekali adanya anggota keluarga yang menghampirinya dan menempati ruangan tersebut.

Dadanya yang di penuhi tato dan nama Taehyung terus naik-turun, Jungkook sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia ingin sekali menyanyikan lagu yang sudah lama tidak ia nyanyikan, lagu yang biasanya selalu ia tujukan kepada Taehyung diiringi gitar maupun tidak.

Jungkook mulai memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya membayangkan si manis Taehyung duduk di depannya sambil memasang senyum misterius itu.

" _Close your eyes and listen carefully to my story  
Before my story ends, you will dream  
Little star tonight  
All night, I will watch over you_

 _When I first met you, it was truly eye-blinding  
When I first saw your smile, I felt like I had the whole world  
Little star tonight  
All night, I will watch over you_

 _When I see you fast asleep in my arms  
I can't take my eyes off you for a second  
You're so pretty – I feel like my breath will stop  
How can I fall asleep?_

 _My love, my everything, my angel from heaven  
My two eyes, my world – you stole them all  
Little star tonight  
All night, I will watch over you_

 _When I see you fast asleep in my arms  
I can't take my eyes off you for a second  
You're so pretty – I feel like my breath will stop  
How can I fall asleep?_

 _Close your eyes and listen carefully to my story  
Before my story ends, you will dream  
Little star tonight  
All night, I will watch over you_

 _My love tonight_

 _All night, I will watch over you_

 _Forever, I will watch over you"_

Jungkook membayangkan Taehyung yang ada di depannya akan bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum dengan bangganya sambil memberikan kesan misterius yang akan menghantuinya. Tapi kenyataannnya saat ia membuka matanya Taehyung tidak ada di sana, suara tepukan tangannya tak terdengar di telinganya. Hanya kesunyian dan suara detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan yang sudah mulai tidak bisa menahan air mata lebih lama. Jungkook lelah, dunianya berputar 180o, ia ingin semuanya kembali seperti biasanya. Tanpa Taehyung ia seakan kekurangan oksigen dan sekarat, tanpa Taehyung ia tidak ada gunanya.

Seketika saja, ponsel di dalam celananya bergetar. Seseorang menghubunginya, dengan lemas Jungkook mengambil ponsel tersebut dan menerima panggilan masuk yang bahkan tidak ia lihat dari siapa.

"Ya, ada apa ?" Ucapnya tanpa salam terlebih dahulu.

"Dasar brengsek ! Setidaknya bersikaplah sopan dan berikan salam, aku ini lebih tua darimu !" Rupanya Jimin lah yang menelponnya.

"Oh, kau…Apa yang kau butuhkan ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hey, suaramu bergetar…Kau baik-baik saja, Kook ?" Di sebrang sana Jimin bertanya, dan Jungkook mendengarnya. Ia kira ia berhasil menahan emosinya kali ini.

"…Tidak, kenapa ?" Balas Jungkook dengan lirih. Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa maupun Jimin sama-sama tidak memiliki kalimat untuk di ucapkan. Kemudian di indra pendengaran Jungkook, Jungkook mendengar helaan nafas Jimin yang juga terdengar menyedihkan.

"Kook, aku mungkin bukan siapa-siapa yang penting bagimu, tapi bagaimana kalau aku susulkan kau untuk memulai semuanya dari awal ? Kau harus menemuinya, Kook. Kau harus mencoba-"

Brak !

Jungkook membanting gitarnya dengan kasar dan pastinya suara keras itu terekam ponselnya dan masuk ke indra pendengaran Jimin.

" **AKU DI BUANG PARK JIMIN ! DI BUANG !**...Tidakkah aku mengerti ?" Kalimat Jungkook berubah menjadi lirih di bagian akhir, Jimin bisa tahu hanya dari ucapan itu, Jungkook sangat menjadi sosok yang rapuh, tidak berdaya.

"Kook, aku akan membantumu." Jungkook bingung bukan main, membantunya ? Apa maksudnya ? "Hyung, apa maksud-"

Pip

Sambungan telpon terputus. Pertanyaan darinya tidak Jimin jawab, Jungkook bingung, tapi ia tetap berharap. Jimin pasti akan membantunya.

* * *

" _ **Kook, aku akan membantumu."**_

Jimin tidak pernah menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulutnya. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya menjadi berat, bagaimana ia bisa membantu sahabatnya yang bodoh itu. Jimin tahu, Taehyung mencintai sahabatnya sepenuh hati, begitupun kebalikannya, apa yang membuat Taehyung menjauh ? Itulah pertanyaan yang selama ini menghinggap di benak Jimin.

Dan kini Jimin sedang memperhatikan Taehyung yang sedang duduk tenang di meja kasir dan di tempat ia berada sekarang, Jimin bahkan tidak tahu kalau ternyata Taehyung bekerja di sebuah Café. Dua orang berhasil menarik perhatiannya, pemuda berambut blonde yang asik dengan headset besar berwana putihnya dan seorang pelayan murah senyum yang memiliki senyum secerah mentari dan berbentuk hati.

Semua orang berhasil menarik perhatian Jimin. Di belakangnya ada seorang anak kecil yang terus mencari perhatian Taehyung dan pria matahari itu, Jimin akui Taehyung mudah di sukai anak kecil dan mungkin pria matahari itupun juga mudah untuk di sukai anak kecil. Semua itu tampak dari kehangatan hati mereka, pantas saja Taehyung mampu menaklukan anak kecil tua macam Jungkook.

Berbeda dengan pria blonde di pojok sana, dari wajahnya Jimin bisa tahu kalau pria itu memiliki hati dingin yang sulit untuk di lelehkan. Tapi dari wajah itu juga, Jimin bisa melihat suatu kejanggalan. Ia tahu kalau pria itu menanggung banyak beban dalam hidupnya, semua itu terlihat jelas di manik mata sipitnya.

Entahlah, hidup semua orang sangatlah menarik di mata Jimin. Semua orang memiliki beban dan masalah masing-masing yang tidak Jimin ketahui. Beberapa dari mereka memakai topeng untuk menyembunyikan diri mereka sendiri. Ada yang memakai topeng untuk menyembunyikan perasaan yang di rasakannya, ada yang memakai topeng untuk terlihat mulia di depan yang lainnya, ada pula yang memakai topeng demi kebaikan derajatnya, dan Jimin yakin Taehyung juga merupakan salah satunya.

Lelaki manis itu, sudah mengalami hal berat sehingga tak ingin orang-orang mengetahuinya dan memiliki simpati padanya. Jimin tahu Taehyung ingin menjadi sosok tegar, tapi terkadang seseorang yang tegar pun juga perlu beristirahat sejenak.

Jimin sudah berusaha mencari perhatian Taehyung, mulai dari melambaikan tangannya, berdiri, bahkan sampai meneriakkan namanya dan Taehyung tetap mengganggapnya seolah ia tidak ada. Seseorang harus mengingatkan kepada dirinya untuk membawa sahabat baiknya itu untuk periksa masalah pendengarannya.

"YA KIM TAEHYUNG !"Jimin kembali berteriak, semua orang langsung menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah yang mengatakan kalau mereka merasa sangat terganggu. Toh, Jimin tidak peduli, ia harus berhasil menarik perhatian sahabatnya itu.

"KIM TAEHYUNG ! AKU PENGGEMARMU !"Jimin masih saja berteriak, sehingga salah satu pelayan, lebih tepatnya pria matahari itu menengok ke arahnya dan tersenyum simpul lalu menghampiri Taehyung di meja kasir dan menyenggol pundaknya lalu menunjuk Jimin, dan Taehyung sempat menoleh ke arahnya. Jimin juga sempat melihat Taehyung berbisik ke telinga pria matahari itu. Sepertinya Jimin perlu berhenti menyebut pria baik itu dengan sebutan 'Pria Matahari'.

Masih dengan tatapan yang tertuju ke arah pria baik hati yang berjalan menuju ke arah dirinya. Jimin tidak sekalipun mengalihkan arah pandang matanya, bahkan saat ia meminum Coffe yang ia pesan. Lebih tepatnya Jimin tidak bisa, pria itu memiliki aura cerah yang membuatnya terhipnotis. Aura berwarna cerah yang menghangatkan hatinya.

Seakan-akan Jimin melihat warna kuning, jingga, hijau muda, sapphire blue, dan warna-warna cerah lainnya. Saking sibuknya memikirkan warna yang cocok untuk aura pria baik hati itu, Jimin tidak sadar kalau pria itu sudah ada di depannya sambil menatapnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu ?" Tanya pria yang memiliki tage name Jung Hoseok itu. Jimin hanya mengedipkan matanya dan memandang pria di depannya dari atas sampai ke bawah, menilai penampilannya. Sedangkan yang dinilai penampilan hanya terus tersenyum sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Ku dengar kau terus memanggil bilang, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan meja kasir, karena hari ini tugasnya untuk menjaga meja kasir."Ujar pelayan bernama Hoseok yang masih terus tersenyum, Jimin tidak mengerti bagaimana pelayan itu bisa mempertahankan tersenyum terus-menerus. Kalau Jimin menjadi dia, sudah pasti Jimin akan merasakan pegal di sekitar pipinya.

"Aku memiliki beberapa urusan yang harus di bahas dengan Taehyung" Jawab Jimin hanya mengangguk paham, dan kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan kata lagi."Kudengar kau menyebutkan dirimu sendiri sebagai penggemar Taehyung,hahaha. Urusan apa yang kau miliki sampai-sampai berusaha menarik perhatiannya dengan cara seperti itu ?"Tanya Hoseok tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jimin.

"Urusan yang emm…Penting, ini masalah pekerjaan" Jawab Jimin berbohong, entah apakah ia actor yang cukup hebat untuk mengelabui pria baik hati bernama Jung Hoseok di depannya. Yang Jimin lihat, Hoseok hanya memandang Jimin dengan kepala yang lagi-lagi dimiringkan sedikit.

"Urusan pekerjaan ? Urusan pekerjaan yang mana ? Maksudmu pekerjaan Taehyung sebagai guru atau sebagai pegawai Café ?" Jimin membelalakan mata sipitnya saat mendengar kata guru dan Taehyung di sambung. Tawa yang ia tahan keluar begitu saja dan membuat Hoseok lagi-lagi memiringkan kepalanya. "Hahaha, yang benar saja. Taehyung seorang guru ? Kau lucu sekali, aku suka selera humormu Hoseok-ssi" Ujar Jimin sambil mengelap air matanya karena ia tertawa begitu puas.

Hoseok sempat memasang kespresi bingung dan setelah itu ia melihat ke tag name yang ada di dada kirinya, barulah ia mengerti bagaimana Jimin bisa mengetahui namanya. Tapi ekspresi bingung itu tetap bertahan di mukanya karena memikirkan perkataan Jimin.

"Kau tidak tahu ? Taehyung adalah seorang guru dan ia mengajar di 음소거및청각장애학교' (Sekolah tunawicara dan tunarungu)." Setelah mendengar itu Jimin berhenti tertawa. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Taehyung menjadi seorang di sekolah khusus seperti itu, bagaimana cara Taehyung mengajar ? Apakah menggunakan bahasa isyarat seperti yang ada di film-film ? Jimin kira ia adalah sahabat yang mengenal baik seorang Kim Taehyung, rupanya ia salah. Pria manis itu memiliki banyak rahasia yang belum diceritakan kepadanya. Dan kini munculah pertanyaan baru di kepala Jimin…

Apakah Jungkook mengetahui semua hal ini ?

* * *

Jimin sudah pergi sedari tadi, dan kini hanya tinggal Bogum dan Yoon Gi yang masih menduduki mejanya hanya terus menatapi mereka berdua satu-persatu, membuat pergerakan mengelap mejanya melambat. Bogum bersikeras untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi ia sudah berjanji kepada Yoon Gi untuk pulang bersama, kebetulan Yoon Gi adalah tetangga lantai bawahnya yang tingal di apartemen yang sama dengannya.

Puk !

Seseorang menepuk pundak Taehyung dan ternyata orang itu adalah Minho, Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan Minho menjelaskan. "Tugasku sudah selesai, sampai jumpa besok, Tae" Taehyung pun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Minho yang sudah keluar dari Caffe. Sedangkan Yoongi masih memasang headset besarnya dan memperhatikan Taehyung dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan _'Kapan kita akan pulang ?'._

Tetapi Bogum hanya terus memperhatikan ponselnya dan sesekali melirik Taehyung. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Taehyung merasa seseorang kembali menepuk pundaknya, dan rupanya Hoseok lah pelakunya.

"Tae, kau sudah bekerja keras, kau boleh pulang…" Taehyung pun lagi-lagi mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Begitupun kau, Hyung…Aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa terus tersenyum sepanjang hari ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara lirihnya.

"Aku hanya perlu menjadi diriku sendiri, Tae…Mendengarkan pelanggan yang berkomentar tentang bagaimana enaknya Coffe yang dibuat dan mendengar tawa anak-anak saat vanilla cake mereka datang, itu yang membuatku terus tersenyum…Kau harus mencobanya, cobalah untuk mendengarkan semua keramaian itu, jadilah dirimu sendiri" Balas Hoseok sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Taehyung. "Hey, bodoh…Kita sudah mau tutup apa kau mau terkunci disini sampai besok ?" Hoseok hanya menengok ke arah sumber suara dan kemudian terkekeh kecil saat mendengar Minjae dan Bogum sedang berdebat. Kemudian Hoseok melihat Yoon Gi yang sudah membereskan laptopnya dan berjalan menghampiri Taehyung sambil mengendong tas yang berisikan laptop, headset besar yang tadi menutupi telinganya kini sudah ia gantungkan di lehernya.

Hoseok menunggu satu-persatu dari orang-orang yang ada di dalam untuk keluar, pertama Yoon Gi, kedua Taehyung, ketiga Bogum dan Minjae, lalu ke-empat Hoseok sendiri, setelah semuanya sudah ada diluar barulah Hoseok mengunci Caffe-nya.

Mereka semua berpencar dan pulang ke tempat tinggal masing-masing, pada akhirnya Bogum mengalah dan kambali pulang kerumahnya sedangkan Taehyung pulang bersama dengan Yoon Gi. Yoon Gi tidak mengucapkan satu kata sedikitpun, semenjak ia datang, ia hanya diam membisu, atau mungkin memang itulah masalahnya. Taehyung menepuk pelan pundak Yoon Gi yang lebih pendek darinya, Yoon Gi pun merespon hanya dengan tatapan dari mata sipitnya.

' _Tumben sekali kau ingin ikut ke Caffe tanpa ku ajak ? Apa ada masalah ?'_ Tanya Taehyung dengan bahasa isyarat, kali ini Yoon Gi merespon dengan bahasa isyarat pula. _'Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di kamar, jadi aku ikut saja'_. Taehyung tersenyum dan terkekeh, ia senang ada yang mau menemaninya pulang, ia jadi tidak perlu sendirian dan merasa ketakutan.

Seperti biasa Taehyung melewati rute jalan pulang menuju ke apartemen yang biasanya, dan itu termasuk melewati kedai soju tempat dimana Jungkook selalu minum ditemani oleh Jimin. Dan kini ia melewati tempat itu, hingga tak sengaja ia melihat sosok tidak asing sedang minum dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

 **Itu Jungkook !**

Puk !

Taehyung merasakan pundaknya di tepuk ketiga kalinya, Yoon Gi kini sedang menatapnya, di balik mata sipitnya, ia menyimpan kalimat yang ingin sekali ia keluarkan dari mulutnya, sayang sekali Yoon Gi terlahir bisu. Alhasil Yoon Gi mulai mengutarakan kalimatnya dengan menggunakan tangan.

' _Kau perlu menghampirinya'_

Taehyung bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat dan itu menyakitkan dadanya. Emosinya meluap-luap, ia ingin menangis sekarang juga, ia ingin sekali menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi siang ingin ia tarik kembali, ia masih ingin bertemu dengan Jungkook, ia ingin Jungkook menemui dirinya.

Mata itu sedari tadi saat Yoon Gi menepuk pundaknya tidak menatap hal lain. Ia terus menatap mata Yoon Gi, mata sipit itu memberinya sedikit ketenangan yang dapat membantunya mengontrol emosi yang menggebu-gebu di dalam hatinya.

' _Aku bisa pulang sendiri, hampirilah dia…Aku tahu kalian berdua saling membutuhkan'_

Taehyung menutup matanya dan mengatur nafasnya agar teratur, dengan begitu ia berharap detak jantungnya juga bisa berdetak dengan teratur. Tapi hasilnya nihil, jantungnya seolah-olah meneriaki nama Jungkook.

Melihat Taehyung yang mulai tidak terkendali, Yoon Gi memutuskan untuk membantunya tenang. Dengan lembutnya Yoon Gi mengulurkan kedua tangannya lalu menangkup pipi Taehyung dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir milik Taehyung. Sontak saja Taehyung kaget dan membuka kedua matanya karena ia tidak sadar sudah menangis di depan Yoon Gi.

Yoon Gi hanya tersenyum, menunjukkan mata sipitnya yang semakin menyipit akibat senyuman lebarnya. Setelah itu Yoon Gi menyingkirkan tangannya dari pipi Taehyung untuk memberitahunya sebuah kalimat.

' _Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adik manisku sendiri, Tae…Seorang kakak yang melihat adiknya putus asa seperti ini sangatlah menyakitkan, kau mungkin menganggapku sebagai orang berhati dingin, tapi semua orang memiliki sisi hangat di sudut hati mereka…Kau tidak perlu menjauhinya untuk menyembunyikan dirimu yang sebenarnya, aku bisa mengetahui orang itu mencintaimu begitu dalam, dan aku yakin ia bisa mencintai kekuranganmu, Tae. Tapi terserah padamu, kalau kau ingin menghampirinya, hampirilah dan temani dia, tapi jika kau ingin melewati kesempatan ini, maka lewati saja dan menataplah ke depan. Tunjukkan ke semua orang kalau kau itu kuat, apakah kau cukup kuat untuk melakukan itu ?'_

Taehyung serasa dilanda dilemma. Ia menengok agar bisa melihat Jungkook yang menguburkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan yang ia istirahatkan di meja, pundak itu sesekali bergerak naik-turun dengan begitu menyedihkan. Taehyung tahu Jungkook menangis,walaupun pria itu memiliki kesan sangar tapi Taehyung mengenal baik pria itu. Ia memiliki hati sensitive sama seperti Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali memutar kepalanya menghadap Yoon Gi, Yoon Gi menunggunya dengan tatapan terlembut yang pernah Taehyung lihat dari mata Yoon Gi. Dengan bodohnya Taehyung menggeleng, dan Yoon Gi pun mengangguk mengerti. Ia membiarkan Taehyung memilih sendiri, karena ia merasa ia tidak perlu ikut campur mengurusi hal seperti ini.

Maka mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dan Yoon Gi terus melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak merubah pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Yoon Gi berpisah di lift. Yoon Gi sudah meninggalkan Taehyung, dan kini hening menemani Taehyung. Keadaan hening membuatnya semakin memikirkan keadaan Jungkook, Taehyung masih tetap saja berusaha menjauhkan Jungkook dari pikirannya. Saat Taehyung sudah sampai di kamarnya, ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur.

Fisik dan mentalnya sudah lelah, hari ini adalah hari yang berat terpejam, nafasnya beraturan. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat Cookie yang sedang memakan kuaci dengan asiknya di dalam kandang. Tubuhnya lelah, tapi Taehyung harus mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama nyaman yang akan membantunya tertidur.

Seperti malam sebelumnya Taehyung melakukan ritual malam yang biasa ia lakukan, selesai melakukan ritual malam, Taehyung mengambil benda putih yang selalu ia tempelkan di telinga ketika ia sudah seorang diri di kamarnya. Sebuah suara detak jarum jam menyambutnya, hingga suara detak jantungnya pun bisa ia dengar.

Malam begitu sunyi dan ia bisa mendengar semua suara yang masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Suara malam lebih menenangkan, semuanya tampak damai seakan-akan tidak ada masalah sedikitpun, dan Taehyung menyukainya. Malam adalah favoritenya.

Tak sengaja ponselnya bergetar, dan Taehyung yang sebelumnya tak pernah menerima panggilan telepon untuk pertama kali mengangkatnya. Rupanya panggilan tersebut berasal dari Jungkook, dengan helaan nafas berat Taehyung mengangkatnya.

"Jungko-"

" _Hai, hik…"_

Dari suara cegukan itu, Taehyung tahu Jungkook sudah mabuk.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak minum soju, bukan ?" Tanya Taehyung. Matanya Jungkook selalu berhasil menenangkannya.

"… _Aku merindukan tubuhmu, hik"_

Taehyung dibuat membelalakan matanya saat mendengar kalimat Jungkook, untuk sesaat Taehyung menyesal mengangkat telepon dari Jungkook dan juga memakai benda putih yang di telinganya sekarang.

"Kook, kau mabuk…Hentikan dan pulanglah" Balas Taehyung berusaha sedatar mungkin, Jungkook tidak tahu wajah Taehyung saat ini sudah memerah. _"Suara nafasmu yang menggelitik, samar-samar aku bisa mengingatnya, hik…Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa merasakanmu, Tae ?"_ Taehyung bisa mendengar dan merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat, pipinya semakin memerah.

Bukan ini yang ia bayangkan ketika ia sudah berpisah dari Jungkook, Jungkook masih memiliki bakat dimana ia bisa membuat Taehyung merona hanya dengan menggunakan kalimat-kalimat seduktifnya. Tapi sekarang berbeda, dulu Taehyung melarang Jungkook untuk menelponnya, di karenakan percuma saja Jungkook menelponnya, tidak ada gunanya menghubungi Taehyung. Walau begitu Jungkook tetap bisa membuatnya merona melalui pesan teks.

" _Hik, aku merindukan tubuhmu, rambut coklatmu kini berubah menjadi abu-abu, samar-samar aku bisa mengingatnya…Jadi di mana kau ?"_

Tidak !

Taehyung sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia bersumpah hatinya bisa meledak kapan saja. Bagaimana Taehyung bisa melupakan Jungkook kalau Jungkook terus mengucapkan semua kalimat itu.

" _Ya Tuhan…Aku sangat merindukanmu, hik. Jujur saja Tae, setiap kali aku meminjam kekuatan alcohol, aku bisa melihat bayanganmu di pelupuk mataku, bayangan dimana kau mengucapkan kata perpisahan sialan itu, hik…Hehe, memalukan sekali. Aku tahu kau berpura-pura kau tidak bisa mendengarku Tae, kau selalu begitu. Apakah itu alasan kenapa dulu kau melarangku untuk menghubungimu ? Kau tidak ingin mendengar suaraku lewat ponselmu ? Suaraku terdengar menjijikan, benarkan ? Kau sangat muak dengan suaraku bukan ?...Aku tak tahu,hik…Aku tak bisa memikirkan hal yang masuk akal saat ini, hik…Pusing…pusing…pusing, aku merasa sangat pusing, sepertinya aku mulai gila"_

Taehyung terdiam, tidak Jungkook salah. Taehyung sangat ingin mendengar suaranya. Selama menjalin hubungan dengan Jungkook, Taehyung selalu ingin mendengar suara Jungkook terus-menerus. Dan kini ia mendengarnya.

" _Kau tak perlu meminta maaf atau apapun,hik…Mudah bukan ? Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan kata itu untuk kembali kepadaku, aku akan selalu membuka tanganku, siap untuk memelukmu…Hik, sialan ! Aku bisa mengingat tubuhmu, lekukan garis pinggang sempurna yang luar biasa, kakimu, bibirmu, dirimu sempurna Tae...Hik, dari kepala sampai ujung kaki, hik. Entah kenapa berbicara tentang dirimu tidak membuatku bosan, hik. Kita yang bahagia…Kita layaknya pasangan yang sempurna, aku merindukan moment itu kembali,hik. Tato namamu masih ada di dadaku, aku selalu memikirkan cara untuk menghapus tato itu, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa. Hanya memikirkan untuk menghapus tato namamu saja sudah membuatku merasa gila, hik, apalagi menghapus dirimu di hatiku, apakah aku masih bisa hidup bila melakukan itu ?"_

Taehyung masih tetap memerah, kata-kata Jungkook berubah menjadi menyedihkan, suaranya menjadi semakin lirih. Bukan ini yang ingin Taehyung dengar.

" _Aku sekarat karenamu, kau pembunuh, Tae…Hik, aku merasa hatiku terluka, ugh, sangat sakit…Apa sekarang ini aku di-cap sebagai mantanmu ? Aku ingin menangis di dalam pelukanmu, hehe…Hik"_

Pip !

Sambungan telepon pun terputus, membiarkan Taehyung mendengar suara pip-pip-pip secara monoton. Tangannya masih menggengam ponsel yang ia dekatkan ke telinga yang di pasangi benda putih miliknya. Air mata kembali mengalir melewati pipi Taehyung, kenyataannya tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Hoseok sebagai teman masa kecil Taehyung yang selalu berada di dekatnya dan tumbuh bersama dengannya.

Taehyung berusaha mengubur jauh-jauh Jungkook yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengkhawatirkan Jungkook. Taehyung bisa membayangkan bagaimana Jungkook akan kesusahan untuk pulang, ia membayangkan bagaimana Jungkook yang mungkin akan tersesat.

"Cukup ! Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya" Ujar Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Taehyung kembali pergi dengan coat coklatnya dan meninggalkan Cookie sendirian yang sedang tertidur nyenyak setelah makan kuaci. Langkahnya tampak tergesa-gesa, lift yang tadi dinaikinya bersama dengan Yoon Gi kembali ia tempati. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya Jungkook yang munngkin tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sialan kau, Kook !" Gumam Taehyung, tanpa Taehyung sadari benda putih itu masih menempeldi telinga kanannya.

* * *

Jungkook sudah tidak kuat untuk minum segelas soju lagi. Namun tangannnya seolah tetap memaksa dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia masih cukup kuat. Baru saja tadi siang ia mendengar suara Taehyung, namun baru beberapa menit tadi ia menghubunginya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang pastinya tidak akan bisa ia ingat besok pagi.

"Tangan bodoh ! Aku sudah tidak kuat, letakkan itu kembali" Bentaknya pada tangan kanannya sendiri yang sebenarnya tidaksalah apa-apa. Tapi, yah mau bagaimana lagi ? Ia sedang mabuk, pikirannya sedang tidak ada di tempatnya sekarang.

"Dengan suaramu yang normal entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya" Jungkook bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Tangan kanannya menggenggam gelas kecil berisikan soju, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam ponsel yang beberapa menit yang lalu ia gunankan untuk menghubungi Taehyung.

Dulu saat ia masih menjalin hubungan dengan Taehyung, Taehyung melarangnya untuk menelponnya karena Taehyung beralasan bahwa _'Apa gunanya menelponku, kalau kau bisa mendegar suaraku dari jarak dekat ?'_

Pada awalnya Jungkook berpikir kalau Taehyung hanya bermain-main saja, tapi tidak ! Setiap kali Jungkook menghubunginya, Taehyung tidak pernah menjawabnya. Di saat itulah Jungkook mulai curiga, namun ia tetap berusaha menyingkirkan jauh-jauh semua kecurigaannya itu. Jungkook tetap memikirkan hal itu, hingga ia tidak sadar kalau Taehyung berlari ke arahnya.

"Jungkook !"

Jungkook tentu terkejut, ia mulai berpikir kalau ia gila sekarang. Ia ingin sekali mempercayai matanya, namun fakta dimana ia baru saja minum soju gila-gilaan membuatnya berusaha untuk tidak terjebak dalam ilusi matanya.

"Jungkook !"

Taehyung semakin dekat, dan menuju ke arahnya. Berkali-kali Jungkook mengucek matanya untuk memastikan. Mau bagaimanapun juga ia masih tidak bisa percaya dengan matanya.

Hingga lama-kelamaan Taehyung semakin dekat dengannya dan berdiri di sebelahnya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beratur. Jungkook hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan Taehyung di sampingnya. Ingin sekali tangannya menyentuh tubuh Taehyung untuk memastikan kalau yang di sebelahnya memang Taehyung. Rambut abu-abu yang cukup panjang untuk ukuran laki-laki itu sedikit basah karena keringat, anting-anting yang seingat Jungkook kemarin di pakainya kini tidak tampak menempel di telinganya, melainkan sebuah benda putihlah yang menempel di salah satu telinga Taehyung.

Jungkook pernah melihat benda putih itu, tapi entah kenapa ia melupakan nama dari benda itu beserta fungsinya. Benda yang tidak asing itu membuat Jungkook terus memperhatikan telinga Taehyung, berusaha mengingat-ingat kegunaan dari benda tersebut. Taehyung yang awalnya menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya sendiri pun mulai merasa sedikit tidak nyaman di tatapi Jungkook dengan detail seperti itu. Sampai kemudian Taehyung tersadar dan segera melepas benda putih miliknya yang langsung ia letakkan di simpan di saku coat coklatnya.

Setelah Taehyung menaruh benda putih kecil miliknya di saku coat, ia dan Jungkook sama-sama terdiam dan saling tatap-menatap. Taehyung masih merasa cangung, ia terus mengulang ucapannya tadi siang dimana ia menyuruh Jungkook untuk berhenti memikirkannya tapi kini malah ia yang tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya terus berharap kalau yang di sebelahnya memanglah Taehyung yang sebenarnya.

"Tae ?" Satu kata keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya bisa menatap Jungkook dan menelan ludahnya susah payah. Lambat laun Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk Taehyung begitu saja, mengundang perhatian orang-orangyang juga sedang menikmati soju di kedai yang sama.

Taehyung tidak tahu harus apa, hatinya menyuruh tangannya untuk bergerak dan memeluk balik Jungkook. Tapi otaknya menyuruhnya untuk diam atau mungkin mendorong Jungkook. Sementara itu Jungkook bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, membuat tubuhnya menghangat. Perasaan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan, aroma Taehyung pun masih terasa sama di hidungnya, tidak banyak yang berubah dari Taehyung kecuali rambutnya yang bak peri-peri mungil di imajinasinya ketika ia masih kecil.

"Aku sudah, hik, menunggumu" Ujar Jungkook dengan lirih.

Taehyung bisa merasakan nafas Jungkook yang menerpa kulit lehernya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan pundak Jungkook bergerak naik-turun. Maka karena penasaran Taehyung meraih pundak Jungkook dan menariknya agar bisa lepas dari pelukkannya, dilihatnya Jungkook tersenyum, lebih tepatnya terkekeh. Taehyung kira Jungkook menangis, tapi ia salah.

"Sebegitu khawatirnya kau denganku sampai-sampai lupa mengganti piyamamu, hmm ?"

Sehabis Jungkook berkata seperti itu, Taehyung memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri dan ternyata benar. Saking khawatirnya, ia lupa untuk mengganti piyama dan langsung mengambil coat untuk menjemput Jungkook. Lagi-lagi Taehyung merona, dan Jungkook akhirnya bisa melihat rona yang ia rindukan itu.

"Apa kau datang karena, hik. Kau khawatir padaku, Tae ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan lirih, Taehyung ingin menjawab iya, namun egonya menyuruh dirinya untuk berkata tidak, walau begitu Taehyung mengangguk dan membuat Jungkook sekali lagi terkekeh.

"Tapi kenapa ? Hik"

Taehyung hanya menatap mata sayu Jungkook. Hidung macung Jungkook memerah sampai kepipinya, Jungkook benar-benar mabuk sesuai yang ia bayangkan. Taehyung hanya menunduk tidak membalas pertanyaan Jungkook. Air mata kembali mengaliri pipinya, pundaknya bergetar pelan dan Jungkook tahu.

Dengan lembutnya Jungkook mengelus pucuk kepala Taehyung, membuat Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya. Setelah itu Jungkook pun menangkup pipi Taehyung dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Taehyung. Jujur saja Taehyung rindu kecupan hangat itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab" Gumam Jungkook yang tidak Taehyung dengar.

Setelah Jungkook membayar total semua botol soju yang ia pesan, mereka berdua pun berjalan pulang. Jungkook benar-benar sangat mabuk sampai-sampai ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan, Taehyung harus memapah Jungkook. Bahkan saat membayar tadi Jungkook sempat memberikan uang yang terlalu sedikit hingga Taehyung perlu membantunya.

Di perjalanan Jungkook terus mengoceh hal yang tidak jelas, dan semua itu tentang dirinya. Apakah ini yang selalu Jimin dengar setiap ia menemainya minum soju ? Jujur saja Taehyung terus tersenyum selama perjalanan walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang Jungkook katakan. Taehyung memang memapah tubuh berat Jungkook, tapi ia menikmati setiap waktunya bersama Jungkook. Semuanya seolah tampak sama seperti dulu…

Begitu mereka sampai, Jungkook melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di pundak Taehyung dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan untuk memencet kode agar pintu rumahnya terbuka.

"Masuklah, hik" Ujar Jungkook dengan ceria disertai dengan senyum konyolnya yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

Taehyung masih harus membantu Jungkook, tapi Jungkook bersikap seolah ia baik-baik saja. Baru kemarin malam Taehyung memasuki rumah ini, dan kini ia kembali masuk ke dalamnya. Hanya saja bedanya Jungkook masih sangggup menjaga kesadarannya.

Namun mata Taehyung terbuka lebar begitu matanya melihat pemandangan yang gitar hancur berantakan…Taehyung ingat gitar itu, dulu Jungkook sering menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. Apa yang terjadi dengan gitar itu ?

"Jungkook…Gitarmu ?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dan Jungkook hanya memasang wajah bingung, ia menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya, tapi kemudian ia hanya mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Aku membantingnya" Jawabnya santai.

Taehyung pun kaget. Jungkook sangat menyayangi gitar itu setahu Taehyung, apa yang membuatnya marah hingga gitar tersebut hancur ?

"Lebih baik kau menginap, Tae…Malam sudah larut" Ujar Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung. Percayalah Taehyung pun juga ingin terus berada disisi Jungkook, hanya untuk malam ini. Tapi ia harus menolak. Alhasil Taehyung pun menggeleng, kemudian Jungkook menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukan hangat yang sudah lama dirindukannya.

"Maaf, Kook…Aku harus pulang" Jawab Taehyung sambil menempelkan telinganya di dada Jungkook, berharap bisa merasakan detak jantungnya.

Jungkook menggeleng, Taehyung tahu itu. Taehyung tahu Jungkook bersikeras menginginkan Taehyung untuk menemaninya semalaman. Taehyung juga mau itu. Hingga kemudian, tangan kanan milik Jungkook mengangkat dagu Taehyung dan mulai mendekatkan bibir miliknya ke milik Taehyung.

Otaknya menyuruh dirinya untuk menolak, tapi tidak…Taehyung percaya dengan kata hatinya. Jungkook berada di bawah pengaruh soju, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jungkook sepenuhnya, lagipula ia juga menginginkan hal ini. Bibirnya sudah lama merindukan bibir milik Jungkook, mereka berdua tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Setelah bibir itu menyatu, keduanya saling menyambut satu sama lain. Saling memanggut dengan panasnya, sebuah desahan tertahan bisa terdengar di telinga Jungkook. Jungkook tidak sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan ini sungguh sangat diluar batas, dan Jungkook tidak tahu kalau Taehyung menerima perlakuannya begitu saja.

Gerakan keduanya semakin meliar. Jungkook mulai memeluk erat pinggang Taehyung dan sesekali mengelus pinggul Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung sudah mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jungkook. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan keduanya sudah mulai saling bermain lidah, bahkan Taehyung tidak sadar kalau ia sudah mengikuti kata hatinya terlalu jauh.

Taehyung tidak mengerti sampai kapan ini akan terus berlanjut, ia menikmatinya hingga kemudian ia sadar saat kepalanya terbentur tembok. Rupanya Jungkook mendorongnya pelan dan menghimpitnya sampai punggunya menempel pada tembok dingin, barulah saat itu Taehyung menolak sepenuhnya.

"Engh~…Tidak…Jung-"

Ucapan Taehyung terpotong karena Jungkook kembali merebut bibirnya dengan kasar. Berkali-kali Taehyung memberontak tapi tenaga Jungkook lebih kuat darinya. Taehyung sangat ingin menampar Jungkook sekarang juga, tapi ini semua bukan murni kesalahan Jungkook, Jungkook masih dikendalikan oleh soju. Kemudian tangannya mulai bertindak saat Taehyung merasa sebuah tangan dingin diam-diam mulai memasuki piyama yang ia kenakan dan merambat menuju dadanya.

 **PLAK !**

Sontak saja Jungkook jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi pipinya yang habis ditampar oleh tamparan maut Taehyung. Wajah Taehyung pun ikut memerah, karena sentuhan dari Jungkook dan amarah yang membara. Ia tahu ia salah karena ikut tertarik ke dalam permainan, tapi ia harus melindungi dirinya sendiri di saat seperti ini.

"Maaf Jungkook, aku terpaksa melakukan ini" Ujar Taehyung. Jungkook masih saja bertahan pada posisi jatuhnya, ia masih ada di lantai dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan terkejut.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari kedua mulut mereka. Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain. Dengan perlahan Taehyung berjongkok di lantai dan merangkak mendekati Jungkook.

"Sudah kuduga" Satu kalimat lirih keluar dari mulut Jungkook, dan Taehyung hanya diam duduk di depan Jungkook untuk mendengarkan lebih lanjut kalimat yang akan Jungkook katakan.

"Kita saling jatuh cinta, kita bertemu dan semuanya menjadi kenangan yang tak terhapuskan" Taehyung tidak mendengar suara cegukan, apa itu artinya Jungkook mulai 'sober' ?

"Semuanya menjadi melodrama yang patut diberi penghargaan OSCAR, aku hanya perlu akhir yang cukup bagus…Tae, aku mencintaimu. Scenario cinta yang pernah kita lakukan, aku ingin mengulangnya. Tapi sekarang lampu telah padam, saat kau memutuskan untuk memberikan akhir yang tak terduga dihalaman terakhir scenario kita." Jungkook terus mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak Taehyung pahami. Taehyung hanya terus menatap Jungkook, mencoba membaca gerak bibirnya.

"Tirai akan kembali dibuka, namun hanya aku seorang aktornya…Aku tak baik-baik saja, kini kita punya panggung masing-masing dan scenario yang harus kita jalani sendiri-sendiri. Melalui perpisahan ini, menurutku tidak ada yang namanya hari esok, rasanya sungguh sakit. Jika aku terus menjalani hari seolah perpisahan ini bukanlah hal yang penting, semuanya pasti sudah menjadi bekas luka sekarang…Tae" Jungkook memanggil Taehyung, Jungkook mulai bergerak mendekati Taehyung dan mendekapnya. Kali ini Taehyung tidak takut lagi pada sosok Jungkook. Debaran jantung Jungkook, Taehyung bisa merasakannya dengan jelas.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin dicintai…Terkadang aku memikirkan kenangan itu, dengan mengingatnya, seolah listrik menyengat tulang rusukku. Matamulah yang membuatku tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku, jangan bohong…Matamu tidak bisa membohongiku, Tae"

"Kook, berhentilah bicara yang tidak-tidak dan ayo kita ke kamarmu" Ajak Taehyung, Taehyung hanya ingin semuanya berakhir dan ia kembali ke rumahnya dengan selamat lalu tidur di kasurnya. Seperti saat itu, Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jungkook, dan Jungkook tanpa banyak protes menerimanya lalu mengikuti Taehyung yang membawa dirinya ke kamarnya. Jungkook menurut dan mulai menyamankan posisinya di kasur empuk miliknya. Matanya terpejam, rambut yang acak-acakkan itu dielus oleh tangan Taehyung. Taehyung sadar Jungkook berantakan tanpa dirinya, begitupun dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat malam Jeon Jungkook" Setelah Taehyung yakin Jungkook sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya, dirinya segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara yang bisa membangunkan Jungkook, tapi sepertinya ia tidak perlu melakukan itu. Semua suara yang mungkin ia timbulkan tidak akan membangunkan Jungkook, mengingat Jungkook tertidur sangat nyenyak sampai-sampai suara dengkurannya sangat keras.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara detak jam menyambut dirinya, mata dengan manik gelap tersebut terbuka perlahan. Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa berat begitupun dengan tubuhnya, semua terasa begitu kaku dan pegal-pegal. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berada di dalam kamarnya. Tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal ia paksa untuk bangkit dan ia sandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kasur sambil memijat-mijat kecil keningnya untuk mengurangi pening di kepalanya.

Bermenit-menit lamanya Jungkook mengambil waktu untuk mengurangi pusing di kepalanya dan mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, hingga tiba-tiba saja matanya terbuka sepenuhnya karena sebuah ingatan masuk ke dalam otaknya dan berputar layaknya film.

Ia ingat semalam Taehyung datang ke arahnya lalu memapahnya sampai menuju rumahnya, hingga tiba-tiba ingatan tentang mereka berciuman pun muncul, dan di akhir yang ia ingat kemudian Taehyung yang menamparnya sampai ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Ya tuhan….Mati aku" Jungkook berujar kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, tingkahnya yang kelewatan saat ia mabuk benar-benar membuat hubungan dirinya dengan Taehyung dari mantan menjadi orang asing. Taehyung sudah jelas akan semakin membencinya, pupus sudah harapannya untuk bisa di sukai oleh Taehyung.

Dengan paniknya Jungkook mencari ponselnya, tapi ia tak kunjung menemukannya. Barulah kemudian ia sadar kalau ia dengan bodohnya meningalkan ponsel miliknya di kedai soju kemarin, dan Jungkook mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Segera secepat mungkin Jungkook bersiap-siap, melakukan rutinitas paginya lalu pergi ke kedai soju yang semalam ia kunjungi. Hoddie berwarna hitam dengan celana jeans andalannya. Dirinya tampak begitu santai dengan pakaian tersebut padahal kenyataannya Jungkook sedang tidak bersantai-santai. Yah, bisa diakui Jungkook ini termasuk phone addict, jadi kemana-mana tanpa ponsel di sekitarnya membuatnya sangat gelisah.

Mobil yang kemarin ia pakai ke tempat sesi pemotretan tidak ia gunakan, padahal di jam 8 nanti ia sudah harus siap-siap untuk pergi ke studionya. Sesi pemotretan kali ini temanya musim gugur. Pihak PUMA lah yang merekomendasikan sekaligus bekerja sama dengannya nanti.

Dan kini ia malah berlari layaknya orang kesetanan, bahkan rambut yang tadi basah karena air mungkin kini sudah basah dengan keringat, bagian lengan hoddienya sengaja ia gulung sampai kesiku untuk mempermudah gerak larinya. Banyak orang yang melihatnya terheran-heran, seorang pemuda tampan lari bak atlet, mereka mungkin mengira jika Jungkook sedang melakukan olah raga pagi mati-matian.

Nafasnya tak beraturan, rambutnya menari-nari diterpa angin. Hingga akhirnya tampaklah kedai soju yang kemarin ia datangi, senyumnya merekah ketika dirinya hampir sampai ke tempat dimana ponselnya berada.

* * *

Taehyung…

Ia membingungkan…

Semua tentangnya seolah menjadi misterius setelah dipikirkan berulang-ulang kali lagi…

Jimin tidak pernah mengira dirinya yang sudah diberi label sebagai sahabat dekat Taehyung tidak mengetahui satu hal pun tentang dua pekerjaan Taehyung. Apakah karena itu Taehyung susah untuk di temui ?

Jimin belajar banyak darinya tentang mensyukuri hidup, Taehyung mengajarinya untuk jangan pernah meneguk sebuah minuman beralkohol, Taehyung mengajarinya banyak hal. Taehyung terlalu berharga, sampai-sampai terkadang Jimin sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mahal manakah Taehyung dengan berlian? Jujur saja, Jimin merindukan sahabatnya itu, namun ia berusaha untuk menutupinya karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah pekerjaan. Senyum persegi Taehyung layaknya bunga di musim semi. Hari demi hari Jimin melewatinya dengan rasa sakit, perasaan dilemma dengan pertanyaan apakah ia harus membantu sahabatnya atau menikungnya.

Terkadang ia merasa, ia adalah musuh di balik selimut setiap sebuah ide untuk merebut Taehyung agar bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri muncul di benaknya. Jimin akui ia pernah memiliki sebuah perasaan khusus untuk Taehyung di hatinya, namun semuanya berubah saat ternyata ia keduluan, dan dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Jungkook ini memang orang yang sangat kompetitif, sahabatnya itu tidak pernah mau kalah, segala kesuksessan ia kejar. Sampai perasaannya pada Taehyung pun ia kejar sampai dapat dan Jimin-lah yang kalah.

Jimin berusaha, ia berusaha melupakan semua perasaan itu. Karena Taehyung sudah menemukan sosok yang cocok untuknya, hingga akhirnya dengan bodohnya alien itu malah melepaskan orang yang mencintainya dan mengaku bahwa dirinya tidak sempurna. Ingin sekali Jimin menampar Taehyung, karena sudah bertindak begitu bodohnya dengan memutsukan Jungkook. Iya, Jimin memang sangat mencintai Taehyung. Saking cintanya dirinya kepada sahabatnya itu, ia sampai rela membantu Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk kembali bersama walau itu artinya ia membunuh dirinya secara perlahan sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Jimin-ssi, bisakah kau hubungi Jungkook"

Oh, ya saat ini mereka sedang bekerja sama dengan merek PUMA, dan dimana Jungkook ?! Bajingan itu mau sampai kapan tertidur ? Semua model sudah menunggu dengan wajah yang tertekuk akibat mulai merasa malas dan jengkel. Ingatkan Jimin untuk menendang bokong anak itu nanti.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil yang Jimin kenal datang dan keluarlah Jungkook yang tampak berantakan dari segi manapun. Semua orang memandang cemas ke arahnya. Dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil untuk meyakinkan mereka semua bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Maaf aku hanya mengalami kecelakaan kecil" Ujarnya dengan nada datar.

Semua pun menghela nafas lega dan kembali focus pada tujan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang mulai mengatur letak kamera, ada yang mulai merapikan peralatan make up di meja rias, dan banyak hal lainnya. Jimin berjalan menghampiri Jungkook sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya, meminta penjelasan kenapa ia terlambat dan tiba dengan penampilan berantakan.

"Pakaianmu hari ini kurang formal, Kook…Apa yang terjadi ?" Jungkook pun tersadar dan melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang mengenakan hoddie serta celana jeans.

"Aku terburu-buru…Pihak PUMA belum datang, kan ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil celingak-celinguk. Jimin hanya mengeleng dan menatap Jungkook dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kutebak, kau habis minum semalam, benar ?"

Kali ini yang menjawab dalam keheningan adalah Jungkook, kepalanya sempat tertunduk namun kemudian kepalanya kembali terangkat dan menatap Jimin.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin kuceritakan" Ucap Jungkook sambil memegang pundak mungil Jimin. Jimin hanya menaikan satu alisnya seolah bertanya apa yang akan si bodoh di depannya ini bicarakan.

"Ini tentang Taehyung"

Kali ini Jimin membulatkan matanya, mengingat Taehyung…Ada juga hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Jungkook. Sebelum berkata-kata, Jimin menghirup udara melalui mulutnya dan mengehmbuskannya lewat hidung mungilnya.

"Mengenai itu…Ada juga yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"

Jungkook terdiam, tangannya tak lagi mencengkram bahu Jimin, matanya menelisik kedalam mata Jimin penuh tanda tanya.

"Ini juga tentang Taehyung"

* * *

TBC/END ?

Maaf lama update, banyak ujian sekarang…Haha derita anak SMP, maaf kalau banyak typo, bagi yang baca tolong kasih review, favourite, or follow juseyoooooo~ BTW enaknya Jimin sama Hoseok atau Yoon Gi ? Atau Yoon Gi sama Hoseok ? Terus Jimin sama siapa ?


	4. Chapter 4

" _...Story From Someone I Know..."_

 _{Chapter 3 : "Taehyung"}_

 _By Kimmy_

 _Rate T_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook hanya duduk diam, sama sekali tidak menyentuh Coffe yang ia pesan. Ia berusaha membuktikan bahwa perkataan Jimin ini memang benar. Jimin sudah menceritakan semua yang ia tidak ketahui tentang Taehyung yang bekerja di sebuah Café bernama 'Jung's Family Café, dan menjadi guru. Jelas sekali saat ini ia melihat Taehyung berdiri di bagian meja kasir, baru saja Taehyung membungkuk kepada seorang pria berjas rapi dengan rambut mengkilap.

Awalnya, Jungkook tidak percaya, tapi kini ia percaya dengan cerita Jimin. Yang membuat Jungkook bingung adalah bagaimana Jimin bisa mengetahuinya ? Tidak mungkin Jimin rela mebantunya sampai-sampai perlu menjadi stalker Taehyung.

Matanya tidak bisa lepas memperhatikan Taehyung. Walaupun Taehyung tidak melakukan apapun, hanya dengan bernafas saja Taehyung bisa menarik perhatian Jungkook. Taehyung tidak perlu menjadi sempurna agar ia bisa berada di sampingnya, Taehyung yang tampil sederhana seperti itu Jungkook sudah suka.

Bibir yang semalam ia cium itu akan mengerucut karena bosan berdiri di meja kasir tanpa seorang teman, dan Jungkook akan tersenyum sambil memangku kepalanya seperti orang bodoh. Kenapa dulu Taehyung tidak pernah bercerita padanya kalau ia bekerja di sebuah Café dan mengajar sebagai guru ? Padahal Jungkook suka konsep Taehyung menjadi seorang pelayan Café, seragam itu benar-benar cocok membalut tubuh kurus Taehyung. Ingin sekali Jungkook menyetir mobil mengantar Taehyung pergi bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan Café, sayang sekali mungkin hal itu hanya angan-angan belaka.

Jungkook juga ingat Taehyung sering sekali bercerita bagaimana menggemaskannya anak-anak, dan bagaimana serunya menjadi seorang guru, Jungkook hanya tidak menyangka kalau Taehyung benar-benar menjadi seorang guru, membayangkan Taehyung yang juga memakai pakaiannya sebagai guru juga membuat Jungkook senyum-senyum sendiri. Jungkook kenal Taehyung dengan baik, Taehyung tidak pandai berbicara di depan banyak orang tapi ia sangat menyukai anak-anak. Apakah karena kecintaannya pada anak-anak Taehyung jadi pandai mengajar di depan banyak anak-anak ?

Ponsel yang sempat ketinggalan di kedai soju ia ambil dari dalam kantung jeansnya. Kemudian tangannya mengetikkan sesuatu, tatapan matanya beralih pada Taehyung. Ia tersenyum puas begitu melihat Taehyung merogoh kantung celananya dan membuka pesan yang Jungkook kirimkan.

Dilihatnya Taehyung tersenyum namun kemudian senyum itu berubah menjadi senyum miris. Jungkook tidak tahu apa maksud dari senyuman itu, namun ia terus memperhatikan. Taehyung mulai mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dengan senyum miris yang masih terpasang. Sesaat kemudian ponselnya mulai bergetar tanda pesan dari Taehyung sudah masuk.

 _From :Taehyungie / To :_ _Jungkook_

' _Aku_ _hanya_ _sedang_ _bersantai di kamarku_ _dan_ _sama-sama...Bukankah sudah ku_ _ingatkan untuk tidak minum soju lagi ?'_

Jungkook membaca pesan dari Taehyung tanpa senyum tercetak di wajahnya. Tampak jelas sekali dari pesan yang di kirimkannya dan hal yang ia lakukan sekarang ini berbanding terbalik, Taehyung sedang berbohong namun dari pesan tersebut, Taehyung juga memberitahu bahwa Taehyung memang masih peduli padanya. Ia hanya ingin menghilangkan kecanggungan yang ia ciptakan dengan Taehyung. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan tentang ia mencium Taehyung semalam kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Dengan cepat-cepat Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menjauhkan ingatan tersebut.

 _From :_ _Jungkook / To :_ _Taehyungie_

' _Aku butuh_ _sesuatu yang bisa_ _menenangkanku…Tidak_ _ada yang bisa_ _membuatku_ _merasa_ _jauh_ _lebih_ _baik_ _setelah_ _kau_ _pergi'_

Jungkook kembali memperhatikan Taehyung yang juga masih melihat layar ponselnya. Taehyung tersenyum dan mengetikan sesuatu lagi namun senyum itu sempat menghilang tergantikan dengan tatapan menyedihkan yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat, beberapa detik kemudian ponsel Jungkook bergetar.

 _From :_ _Taehyungie / To :_ _Jungkook_

' _Kau_ _bis_ _a_ _menghubungiku_ _dan_ _menceritakan_ _semua_ _masalahmu, Kook…Kita teman_ _bukan ?'_

Teman ?

Untuk beberapa saat Jungkook tidak mengetikan kalimat yang ingin ia kirimkan ke Taehyung. Jarinya terasa kaku untuk bergerak, ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa senang atau sedih. Taehyung menganggapnya sebagai teman dan itu merupakan berita bagus sekaligus buruk.

 _From :_ _Jungkook / To :_ _Taehyungie_

' _Kita teman ?'_

Jungkook mengirim pesan itu dan menengok ke arah Taehyung untuk melihat reaksinya. Begitu pesan tersebut terkirim ke ponsel Taehyung, Taehyung tidak lagi tersenyum tatapan sedih itu masih dengan teganya hinggap di matanya, membuat Jungkook juga bisa merasakan kesedihannya.

 _From :_ _Taehyungie / To :_ _Jungkook_

' _Ya, tidak_ _semua_ _perpisahan_ _berakhir_ _dengan_ _kepergian, Kook…Kita tetap_ _teman, tidak_ _ada yang bisa mengubah_ _fakta_ _itu_ _'_

Jungkook tidak ingin menjadi teman Taehyung, ia senang tapi bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Tapi kalau Taehyung tidak jadi temannya maka itu artinya ia tidak bisa dekat dengan Taehyung lagi. Semuanya terlalu _bittersweet_ untuknya saat ini.

Dengan cepat, Jungkook pergi ke arah meja kasir untuk membayar semua yang ia pesan. Dan Taehyung yang sedang berdiri di sana pun membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok Jungkook berdiri di depannya. Jungkook mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakang celana jeansnya untuk mengambil selembar uang.

Dengan canggung Taehyung membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya menu apa yang ia pesan, namun sebelum itu Jungkook sudah menjawab.

"Aku pesan Caramel Latte" Jawab Jungkook, menatap Taehyung tepat di mata.

Taehyung hanya terdiam seolah terperangkap oleh mata Jungkook, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Sebenarnya saat ini keduanya tengah terperangakap oleh galaxy yang terdapat di dalam mata masing-masing. Tidak ada yang mau memutuskan kontak mata di antara keduanya. Sampai akhirnya Taehyung berkedip dan secara canggung Jungkook berdehem untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bisa kau ulangi apa yang kau pesan ?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Aku pesan Caramel Latte" Jawab Jungkook lagi, dan Taehyung segera mengerti dan memencet sesuatu di mesin kasir. Jungkook pun memberikan uangnya kepada Taehyung, baru saja Taehyung hendak memberikan kembaliannya namun Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Simpan saja kembaliannya, itu tip untukmu" Barulah Jungkook pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang hanya menatap punggungnya semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

 **{ Tidak** **semua** **perpisahan** **berakhir** **dengan** **kepergian}**

.

.

.

Kaki lelahnya terus berjalan sesuai dengan rute jalan menuju apartemennya, pundak itu membungkuk bersamaan dengan punggung sempit tersebut. Kehadiran Jungkook membuat harinya menjadi lebih kacau. Tadi pagi, dua anak didiknya terlibat pertengkaran karena masalah sepele, biasa…Anak-anak, kemudian saat di Café seorang pelanggan membuat keributan setelah diputuskan sepihak oleh kekasih tampannya, dan Jungkook datang di saat ia telah membohonginya melalui pesan yang ia kirimkan, mengacaukan hatinya dan membuatnya tidak fokus.

Lelaki itu benar-benar berbahaya, karena itulah Taehyung bisa jatuh cinta dengannya.

Tapi ia sadar diri, ia bukanlah orang sempurna yang pantas untuk Jungkook. Hanya berdiri di sebelahnya saja aura mereka sudah tampak jelas berbeda. Jungkook dengan kesempurnaannya yang tinggi dan Taehyung yang tampak begitu rendahan bagaikan kotoran.

Tiba-tiba saja di jalan sepi yang Taehyung lewati, lewatlah sebuah motor dengan pengendaranya yang mengenakan helm, membuatnya tidak bias melihat wajah pengemudi motor tersebut. Motor mewah dengan harga selangit yang sudah jelas tidak bisa Taehyung beli...

Taehyung kira motor itu akan melewatinya begitu saja, rupanya ia salah. Motor itu berhenti tepat di sebelahnya, Taehyung sudah siap untuk lari jika ternyata pengendara motor mewah itu memiliki niat jahat kepadanya. Tapi lagi-lagi Taehyung salah, saat helm itu dibuka Taehyung terkejut dengan wajah tidak asing yang sering ia lihat di televisi

Park Chanyeol…

"Kau sendirian ?"

Taehyung terdiam dengan wajah terkejut yang masih menghiasi. Seorang Park Chanyeol, bintang terkenal yang memiliki Café yang kemarin ia datangi saat Jungkook mengajaknya bertemu, kini berada di depannya.

"Kau tampak kelelahan, mau kuantar ?" Tawar Chanyeol dan Taehyung malah melangkah kebelakang, tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kok…Aku hanya ingin membantu"

Entah karena apa Taehyung mempercayai ucapan Chanyeol dan segera naik lalu duduk di belakang Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol pun memberikan helmnya kepada Taehyung. Taehyung yakin bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik karena itu ia mempercayainya dan Taehyung memberi tahu tempat dimana ia tinggal. Selama diperjalan menuju apartemennya, mereka berdua terdiam. Taehyung tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dan Chanyeol diam karena ia menikmati ketenangan yang ia dapatkan malam ini.

Angin berhembus, membuat rambut Chanyeol menari-nari dengan indahnya. Untuk kedua kalinya Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti manatap pria mengesankan yang sudah mau bersikap baik dan mengantarnya pulang. Rasanya seperti sebuah cerita di dalam novel sedang terjadi di dunia nyata. Taehyung yang hanya seorang pria biasa dan tidak istimewa bisa bertemu lalu diantar pulang oleh idolanya.

Taehyung hanya menatap kibaran rambut lembut Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar. Diantar pulang oleh idolanya terasa seperti mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terjadi di kehidupan nyata seorang fans, namun nyatanya hal itu terjadi sekarang juga pada Taehyung. Semua beban yang menumpuk di pundak Taehyung menguap seketika saking senang dan gugupnya bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol sang bintang yang sedang bersinar.

Mereka berdua tetap diam sampai Taehyung benar-benar diantar pulang ke apartemennya dengan Chanyeol. Jujur saja, Taehyung merasa tidak enak karena sudah diantar dengan Chanyeol, ia ingin berterima kasih namun tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Terima…Kasih, Chanyeol-ssi"

Chanyeol hanya menganguk dan tersenyum, dengan canggungnya Taehyung melambaikan tangan dan berniat untuk terus berdiri menunggu Chanyeol pergi agar terkesan lebih sopan tetapi Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang serupa, ia menunggu Taehyung agar masuk ke apartemennya dan barulah setelah itu akan pulang atau mungkin berkelana sedikit lagi.

"Emm…Kau tidak masuk ?"

Taehyung pun tersadar dan terkekeh dengan kebodohannya begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang ikut terkekeh karena tersadar kalau ternyata mereka berdua saling menunggu satu sama lain.

"Tidak, tidak…Akan lebih sopan kalau aku menunggumu pergi terlebih dahulu dan baru setelah itu aku masuk"

"Tapi aku ini seorang gentleman, gentleman tidak akan pergi sebelum sang lady masuk terlebih dulu"

Mereka kembali terkekeh dan Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku serius…Jangan hanya karena aku seorang idol terkenal kau merasa perlu tunduk kepadaku, anggap saja aku teman, kau tidak perlu bersikap sangat sopan kepada teman bukan ?" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan Taehyung menunduk malu Karena sudah dianggap sebagai teman oleh orang terkenal.

"Sekali lagi…Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Chanyeol-ssi"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali lagi dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Taehyung yang juga membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol lalu setelah itu masuk ke dalam.

Chanyeol terus berdiam diri, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Sesaat tadi, ia merasa layaknya orang normal yang sedang mengantar sang kekasih. Aroma sampo lelaki tak dikenalnya itupun juga masih membekas di helmnya. Bukankah ini tidak adil, semua orang mengenal dirinya namun ia tidak mengenal nama orang yang mengenalinya, di saat seperti ini ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol kembali ke masa lalu dimana ia hanyalah orang biasa yang bisa berteman dengan siapa saja tanpa perlu di ikuti dengan teriakan histeris khas remaja.

Melihat wajah lelaki tadi mengingatkan Chanyeol pada sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai.

.

.

.

Ia merindukannya…

* * *

Jimin sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi, seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan kebenaran yang ia tahu di waktu secepat ini. Inilah yang terjadi ketika ia memberitahu Jungkook suatu berita tentang Taehyung terlalu cepat, Jungkook tampak seperti mayat hidup. Tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya semenjak pagi tadi, para staff yang bekerja dengannya pun ikut bingung dengan sikap atasannya. Ia hanya memotret para model dalam diam dan sesekali memberi arahan sang model untuk bergaya di depan lensa kamera dengan nada suara yang datar.

Jimin hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan, bahkan kalau di perhatikan lebih detail tidak hanya para staff yang kebingungan, melainkan sang model pun ikut keheranan oleh tingkah Jungkook sang fotografer muda yang sudah mendunia karena bakatnya dalam mencari sisi yang pas untuk difoto.

"Baiklah, semuanya kalian boleh beristirahat !" Jungkook berteriak memberi tahu semua yang ada di dalam studio untuk bubar dan beristirahat sejenak.

Dilihatnya Jungkook hanya berdiri di tempatnya berdiri dan memijat keningnya sendiri. Karena kasihan Jimin mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya, Jungkook pun memutar kepalanya ke arah Jimin lalu tersenyum kecil untuk menyapa sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau tampak lelah...Apakah semalam terjadi sesuatu ?" Jimin bertanya dengan alis yang bertaut ke atas.

Awalnya Jungkook hanya terdiam dan kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan Jimin dengan nada yang terdengar tampak lelah.

"Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Taehyung, disaat itu ia berbohong. Ia membalas pesanku dengan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah kenyataannya aku melihatnya tengah berdiri di meja kasir, aku sempat kecewa karena ia membohongiku, tapi ia juga menganggapku sebagai teman...Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus sedih atau senang mendengar hal itu"

Jimin bisa melihat mulut Jungkook yang tersenyum namun ia juga melihat air mata yang mulai mengumpul di pelupuk mata Jungkook, Jimin hanya bisa mendesah kasihan terhadap Jungkook yang mengalami krisis masalah cinta.

"Setidaknya itu merupakan awal yang bagus untukmu, Kook…Manfaatkanlah" Ujar Jimin yang hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pundak Jungkook dan berlalu pergi ikut berkumpul dengan para staff yang sedang memakan bekalnya sambil bercakap-cakap.

Melalui sudut mata sipit Jimin, ia melihat Jungkook yang hanya terus berdiri sambil menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Jungkook itu bagaikan adiknya sendiri, ia tidak bisa membiarkan bayi besar sepertinya berdiri sendirian dengan mulut manyun layaknya anak hilang. Pada akhirnya Jimin memanggilnya dan melambaikan tangannya, mengajak Jungkook untuk ikut berkumpul dengannya dan staff yang ia pekerjakan.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, selama sesi pemotretan Jungkook sudah tidak terlalu tampak seperti mayat hidup, ia sudah mulai mau berbicara dengan para staff dan tatapan matanya seolah-olah sudah ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Jimin bersyukur Jungkook sudah kembali sedikit normal, hanya melihat matanya yang dipenuhi kehidupan sudah membuat Jimin sedikit senang.

Jimin tidak tahu mau sampai kapan masalah antara Jungkook dan Taehyung akan terselesaikan, ia hanya bisa mendoakan agar mereka bisa cepat berbaikan, dengan begitu Jimin tidak perlu menjaga bayi besar bernama Jeon Jungkook itu. Tapi jujur saja, Jimin bisa merasakan sedikit rasa sedih mengetahui kalau ia tidak memiliki sedikit kesempatan untuk bisa mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Taehyung. Ia tidak bisa memanfaatkan masalah antara Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk mengikuti keegoisannya sendiri.

Yang ada Jungkook dan Taehyung akan menjauhinya dan masalah mereka tidak akan pernah selesai jika tanpa bantuan dirinya. Tapi yah, Jimin tidak apa-apa. Ia sudah terbiasa menjadi yang kedua, hanya melihat Taehyung tersenyum dan bergelayut manja di tangan kekar seorang Jeon Jungkook lagi ia sudah senang sampai ingin mati rasanya.

Sesi pemotretan sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu, dan kini disinilah dia. Bersama dengan Jungkook yang lagi-lagi mengajaknya ke sebuah kedai soju yang biasanya. Ini masih sore, Jimin tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan bajingan berotak batita itu sampai-sampai mau pergi ke kedai soju. Ia tidak ingin minum soju, dan tidak akan pernah ingin minum soju…Kecuali jika memang ada suatu masalah yang memaksanya harus minum soju untuk meringankan bebannya.

Ingin sekali ia bertanya namun Jungkook malah sibuk dengan sojunya. Ia kira dengan datangnya sebuah fakta baru bahwa Taehyung sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman maka Jungkook akan senang. Rupanya Jungkook malah menjadi seperti ini, lama-lama Jimin bingung sendiri.

"Kau tidak akan minum itu disini sekarang, bukan ?" Tanya Jimin saat ia melihat Jungkook membuka botol soju dengan mudahnya dan hendak menuangkan ke cangkir kecil yang disediakan.

Jungkook hanya menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan _'Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah menuangkannya ?'_

Jimin hanya menggeleng dan menyambar cepat botol soju yang sedang di pegang oleh Jungkook. Jungkook pun menatap balik Jimin, ia tidak terima dengan tindakan Jimin yang mengambil botol soju di tangannya.

"Cukup, Jeon Jungkook…Kita bawa pulang saja teman kecilmu ini, kau bisa menghabiskannya di rumah sambil memikirkan Taehyung"

Kemudian Jimin bangkit dari kursi dan meletakkan selembar uang lalu menarik Jungkook untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

 **{** **Ia sudah terbiasa menjadi yang kedua }**

.

.

.

Bogum tak henti-hentinya menatap Taehyung dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Berpikir apa yang sedang pria manis itu pikirkan, alis tebal itu menekuk sedari pagi. Ini sudah siang menjelang sore, jam kerja mereka sudah seharusnya selesai dan Taehyung tidak beranjak dari kursi guru yang ia duduki.

Bahkan lelaki itu juga tidak menyadari bahwa Bogum sudah berdiri di ambang pintu beberapa menit yang lalu, tidakkah seharusnya suara langkah kaki terdengar sampai ke telinga Taehyung ?

Dengan lelahnya Bogum menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju ke arah Taehyung dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Lambat laun Taehyung menyadari adanya sosok yang berdiri di sebelahnya, bibir yang tadi menekuk ke bawah itu dengan cepat langsung tertekuk ke atas membuat senyum manis.

Bogum tidak mengerti.

Mengapa orang dengan hati bersih seperti Taehyung harus menyimpan segala masalah rapat-rapat pada dirinya sendiri ? Mereka punya teman, keluarga, atau siapapun, mengapa tidak menceritakan semua keluh kesah itu ? Apa enaknya menyimpan masalah sendiri ?

"Tae, kau oke ?" Tanya Bogum sambil meletakkan tangannya di pundak Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya menatapnya dan mengangguk dalam diam lalu langsung menyingkirkan tangan Bogum dengan lembut. Barulah setelah itu Taehyung keluar dari kelas tempat ia mengajar dan meninggalkan Bogum yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Sementara itu di lain tempat seseorang tengah memikirkan segalanya…

Pertemuan dirinya dengan lelaki itu membuat Chanyeol terus berpikir.

Apa masalah yang dimiliknya sampai-sampai matanya tampak selalu sendu ? Wajah pria manis yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Wajah yang selalu terbayang di benaknya saat ini membuatnya mengingat seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai, seseorang yang sudah membuatnya berjanji untuk menghasilkan banyak uang yang akan membantu orang tersebut untuk berobat melawan penyakitnya.

Chanyeol sudah mengirimkan uang tersebut kepadanya dan ia berharap bahwa uang itu memang berguna untuk membebaskan yang tersayang dari penyakitnya.

Oke, kembali lagi ke topik sebelumnya…

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol dengan bodohnya tidak sempat menanyakan nama lelaki itu kemarin malam ? Apakah ia terlalu terpesona dengan hamparan gemerlap bintang yang terdapat di mata lelaki itu ? Yah, ia akui, lelaki manis semalam memang sangat mempesona. Untuk pertama kalinya, hanya lelaki itu yang berhasil membuatnya merasa tenang setelah ia pergi meninggalkan kampung halamannya dan orang yang ia cintai. Semua fans yang selalu meneriakinya dan memberikan semangat malah membuat keadaan semakin buruk. Semua gadis yang selalu histeris saat melihat dirinya semakin membuat Chanyeol tertekan, seakan-akan ia dituntut untuk terus sempurna dalam segala hal. Ia bukanlah tuhan, tidak ada yang sempurna, semua senyum dan tawa yang ia tunjukan di depan fans dan kamera hanya kebohongan belaka. Ia tidak sebahagia itu melihat ratusan atau mungkin ribuan gadis yang tidak ia kenal terobsesi dengannya, ia takut.

Bagaimana bila teriakan penuh semangat itu berubah menjadi sebuah teriakan penuh makian bila ia melakukan satu kesalahan kecil ? Apakah semua gadis itu masih akan tetap mencintainya ? Seperti yang semua orang katakan, kepopuleran itu tidak bertahan selamanya. Iya, Chanyeol tahu, ia hanya ingin memanfaatkan semua ini untuk ia yang tersayang. Hanya itu…

Entahlah, wajah tidak asing pria semalam membuatnya memikirkan banyak hal.

Begitupun dengan Jungkook, botol soju yang di bayar dengan uang Jimin kini ada di genggaman tangan putihnya. Ia hanya terdiam memandangi ponselnya yang semalam terus bergetar karena pesan dari Taehyung. Ia ingin merasakan ponsel itu bergetar lagi, tidak peduli dari siapa. Ia hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk di ajak berbicara saat ini dan Jimin selalu saja menutup sambungan telephone dari Jungkook.

Apakah ia terlalu merepotkan ? Apakah Jimin sudah bosan mendengar segala hal tentang Taehyung yang keluar dari mulutnya ? Jika memang iya jawabannya, itu memang salahnya. Semua tentang Taehyung tidak bisa ia kontrol, mulutnya selalu saja menyebutkan nama Taehyung, matanya selalu saja melihat bayang-bayang tubuh Taehyung, tubuh itupun rindu pada Taehyung. Ia ingin memeluknya, menciumnya, atau melakukan hal nakal dengannya.

Jungkook tidak bisa menahannya semua tentang Taehyung.

Satu teguk soju kembali ia minum, rasa manis dan terbakar di tenggorokannya selalu saja membuatnya melayang. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung, atau melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Ia ingin Taehyung.

Di lain sisi, Park Jimin pun juga tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Taehyung, Hoseok pun sama, bahkan Yoon Gi. Taehyung adalah seorang pria manis yang di menit ini ada di segala sudut otak semua orang yang dekat dengannya. Semua misteri yang tersimpan di kedipan matanya membuat mereka bertanya-tanya, apa masalah terbesar yang sedang ia simpan saat ini ? Terbuat dari apakah hatinya agar bisa setegar itu ?

Sementara itu Taehyung hanya diam menikmati perjalanannya di dalam bus seorang diri, di zaman yang sudah canggih seperti ini tidak banyak orang yang mau lagi menaiki bus yang sudah mereka anggap ketinggalan zaman, namun hal seperti ini Taehyung manfaatkan. Dirinya dengan tenang menikmati kesunyian sambil menatap kosong ke arah jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan orang-orang berlalu lalang.

Banyak hal yang saat ini melintas di pikiran seorang Kim Taehyung. Saking banyaknya, Taehyung memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya dan hanya menatap ke arah jalanan dengan pandangan kosong, berusaha untuk membuat otaknya menjadi blank.

Di waktu ini, Taehyung tidak mengetahui bahwa banyak sekali orang-orang terdekatnya yang sedang memikirkan banyak hal tentangnya. Bertanya-tanya tentang sisi misterius Taehyung yang belum terungkap. Taehyung memang sangat suka menyimpan segalanya sendiri, itulah hal yang sangat istimewa dari seorang Kim Taehyung. Ia begitu kuat menyimpan masalahnya seorang diri, walau hal itu lambat laun akan menghancurkannya secara perlahan. Bus dengan kecepatan normalnya bergerak menuju ke perhentian berikutnya dan di perhentian tersebut Taehyung akan turun. Melanjutkan aktifitas sehari-harinya sebagai seorang penjaga kasir sebuah Café milik temannya.

Begitu bus berhenti, Taehyung segera turun dan masuk ke dalam Café seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tampak salah satu temannya sedang menyapu lantai kotor Café, kedua manik mata mereka bertemu saat suara langkah kaki Taehyung menggema di sekitar Café dan menyadarkan Hoseok dari kegiatan menyapunya.

Keduanya tersenyum. Memberi salam tanpa kalimat.

Untuk alasan tertentu, Hoseok memilih untuk diam. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu menyambut kedatangan Taehyung dengan hangat, dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak memikirkan sikap Hoseok yang berubah tersebut. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Taehyung keluar dan menemui Hoseok yang malah menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Untuk menyadarkan temannya itu, Taehyung merebut sapu yang digenggam Hoseok. Ajaibnya Hoseok kembali tersadar, lalu menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi yang datar.

Ini bukan Hoseok yang Taehyung kenal. Pria sehangat matahari ini biasanya selalu tersenyum entah kenapa menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain senyum. Walaupun Taehyung sangat penasaran dengan alasan kenapa senyum favorit yang bisa mengubah moodnya itu tidak menampakan dirinya, Taehyung tidak ingin mendesak Hoseok untuk menceritakan semuanya. Ia tidak ingin membuat mood Hoseok yang sedang tidak baik berubah menjadi tambah parah.

Jadi lebih baik menunggu Hoseok untuk membuka dirinya sendiri kepada Taehyung, tidak peduli memakan berapa lama waktu untuk Hoseok agar mau menceritakan masalahnya.

"Hey, Tae" Taehyung tersentak saat Hoseok tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang sedang menggenggam sapu saat masih berada di waktu kesadarannya sedang melayang menembus dimensi lain. Setelah itu Taehyung tersenyum kecil untuk menyahut panggilan Hoseok.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu ?" Taehyung mengangguk mantap. Matanya terus tertuju ke wajah tampan Hoseok, alis yang jarang sekali tertekuk itu kini menekuk ke atas, menandakan bahwa Hoseok sedih, cemas, atau bisa saja sedang merasakan emosi lain.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu aku baru saja memikirkanmu, entah kenapa…Tiba-tiba kau datang begitu saja melintas di otakku, aku berpikir kalau mungkin saja, saat ini… Saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan ke semua orang dirimu yang sebenarnya, tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan…"

"Oh, masalah ini lagi. Hyung, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku, aku akan menunjukkan diriku kepada orang yang tepat, hanya orang-orang yang special." Hoseok tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat hati Taehyung menghangat. "Aku tahu dan aku senang kau sudah menganggapku sebagai orang yang special. Tapi, aku yakin pasti masih ada orang diluar sana yang kau anggap special, pasti tidak hanya aku."

Hosoek benar, masih banyak orang diluar sana yang sudah ia anggap special, seperti Jimin dan Jungkook. Tapi ia hanya kurang yakin dan tak ingin kejadian seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu kembali terjadi, Taehyung tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"Aku belum siap, Hyung"

Hoseok mengangguk mengerti, ia hanya membantu Taehyung untuk menjadi lebih bebas. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya untuk terus berpura-pura.

"Baiklah, kapanpun kau siap" Ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap kepala Taehyung. Kemudian, Hoseok kembali merebut sapu dari genggaman Taehyung.

Hoseok sudah kembali fokus pada urusannya sendiri sedangkan jiwa Taehyung kembali melayang-layang menuju lautan. Memikirkan semua kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hoseok. Hoseok ada benarnya, ia tidak boleh terus-menerus menyembunyikan semua ini. Cepat atau lambat, semua orang harus mengetahuinya. Ia harus memberitahu semuanya, atau hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi, semua yang dekat dengannya mengetahui dan kecewa karena bukan Taehyung lah yang memberitahunya. Ia tidak ingin semua orang kecewa dengannya.

Drrt Drrt ~

Ponsel yang Taehyung letakkan di saku celananya bergetar dan membuat Taehyung geli dengan getarannya. Dilihatnya nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, dan nama itu adalah nama yang saat ini sedang ia usahakan untuk hindari. Setelah kejadian semalam, Taehyung merasa bersalah karena sudah membodohi Jungkook, ia tahu Jungkook bukan siapa-siapanya lagi dan Jungkook tidak berhak untuk mengetahui apapun tentang Taehyung.

Tetap saja, ia tidak seharusnya berbohong. Ia tinggal perlu menjelaskan kepada Jungkook bahwa setelah mereka mulai berpisah, ia mulai bekerja. Tapi kini, Taehyung berada dalam bahaya. Jungkook sedang menghubunginya. Bagaimana Taehyung akan menjawabnya ?

Saking lamanya berpikir, Hoseok lah yang bergerak dan mengambil alih. Benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang masih bergetar itu langsung disambar oleh Hoseok, Taehyung yang masih lamban dalam merespon hanya bisa melebarkan matanya karena terkejut dengan ulah Hoseok yang tidak terpirkirkan olehnya. Setelah itu Hoseok memutar balik tubuhnya. Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hyung, kembalikan ponselku !"

Hoseok terus saja menghindari tangan Taehyung. Taehyung tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ini masalah besar, bagaimana kalau suatu masalah tercipta hanya karena hal ini ?

Beberapa detik kemudian Hoseok kembali berbalik dan langsung memberikan ponsel milik Taehyung tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Wajah ceria itu kini berubah 180o, sejak kecil bersahabat dengan Hoseok untuk kedua kalinya Taehyung melihat wajah menyeramkan itu lagi.

"Seseorang harus memberitahunya apakah ia pantas untukmu atau tidak…Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan" Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya ke atas tanda ia sedikit bungung dengan maksud Hoseok.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah Hyung memberitahu apa yang ia bicarakan kali ini ?" Tanya Taehyung, namun Hoseok tidak menjawab dan malah memutar balik tubuhnya. Berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur Café dan meninggalkan Taehyung kebingungan sendiri. Hoseok sudah berjanji untuk terus melindungi sahabat kecilnya. Melindunginya dari masalah apapun itu. Lebih baik Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang fotografer bajingan itu katakan daripada sebuah harapan muncul di hatinya dan kemudian remuk suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

 **{sebuah harapan muncul di hatinya dan kemudian remuk suatu hari nanti}**

.

.

.

Jimin menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, ia sudah menghitung berapa banyak panggilan yang ia tujukan ke Jungkook, 48 panggilan, 118 pesan, 85 e-mail, dan bayi besar itu tidak juga mengangkat satupun panggilannya. Ia hanya ingin membicarakan masalah pekerjaan, itu saja. Sialnya Jungkook tidak membalas satupun dari semua pesan, panggilan, dan e-mail darinya. Kalau begini bagaimana pekerjaannya bisa kelar ?!

"AAARGH ! MENJADI DEWASA TIDAK MENYENANGKAN !" Pada akhirnya Jimin hanya bisa menggonggongkan kepedihannya lewat teriakan cempreng yang sangat memuakan telinga, Chimmy membalasnya dengan gonggongan antusias.

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa pekerjaan~" Kini ia malah berguling-guling di kasurnya sambil merengek layaknya anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan, dan Chimmy ikut-ikutan merengek dengan suaranya yang mungil.

Kemudian, setelah selesai mengeluarkan tantrumnya bersama dengan Chimmy. Ia kembali diam dan menatap ponselnya dalam waktu yang agak lama, berharap dalam hati kalau Jungkook akan membalasnya, dan ternyata dewi fortuna mengabulkan keinginannya. Jungkook dengan seenak jidatnya membalas pesan Jimin secara singkat.

From : JEoN JUngKoOK ! / To : Chiminie~ uwu

' _Lebih baik kau memberikan informasi penting atau, kupotong "milikmu"'_

Jimin jadi ngeri sendiri membayangkan bagaimana 'miliknya' akan dipotong dengan sadisnya oleh Jungkook. Sudah mungil di potong lagi, hiii~

From : Chiminie~ uwu / To : JEoN JUngKoOK !

' _Sadis 0_0…Ada salah satu brand boneka ternama dari Jepang yang ingin bekerja sama denganmu, kau terima ?'_

Jimin menunggu beberapa detik lamanya, sampai akhirnya Jungkook mebalas dengan pesan yang sangat-sangat singkat.

From : JEoN JUngKoOK ! / To : Chiminie~ uwu

' _Brand boneka ? Namanya ?'_

Hanya dengan balasan singkat dari Jungkook, Jimin sudah mengerti bahwa bocah itu sangat tertarik pada klien yang kali ini Jimin bahas.

From : Chiminie~ uwu / To : JEoN JUngKoOK !

' _Brand Dollfie…Kau mau ?'_

Jimin kembali menatap ponselnya, kali ini dengan waktu yang cukup lama Jungkook membalas pesannya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi mungkin saja Jungkook sedang berpikir mengenai tawarannya, atau mungkin sedang mencari di google apa itu 'Dollfie'. Sejujurnya Jimin sendiri juga tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar Brand Dollfie, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan mencari tahu. Sudah lama ia menunggu namun, 15 menit berikutnya Jimin tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Jungkook.

"Kali ini dia kenapa lagi ?" Jimin bergumam sendiri, hanya Chimmy lah yang mendengarnya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang sedang ia lakukan ?" Tanya Jimin sambil menatap Chimmy yang berada di depan wajahnya. Chimmy yang tidak mengerti hanya menjilat hidung Jimin dan menggonggong kecil dengan semangatnya.

"Kenapa ? Apa yang kau pikirkan ?...Mau jalan-jalan ?" Jimin bertanya dengan raut wajah yang antusias dan dibalas lagi dengan gonggongan yang lebih antusias dari Chimmy.

Jimin pun jadi semangat dan mulai beranjak dari posisi kasurnya untuk mengambil jaket serta topi, Chimmy hanya mengikuti dari belakang dengan ekor yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri saat Jimin mencari leash yang akan dikaitkan di kalung Chimmy. Chimmy merupakan anak anjing yang memiliki begitu banyak tingkah, jadi Jimin harus ekstra hati-hati agar Chimmy tidak kabur dan menjelajahi taman sendiri atau seseorang akan mengambilnya begitu saja.

Setelah semua siap, Jimin segera keluar rumah dengan langkah yang lemas, saat ini ia sedang tidak mood untuk pergi keluar rumah, setelah pekerjaan dan segala kekacauan yang Jungkook perbuat. Mentalnya sangat lelah dan ia benar-benar butuh liburan atau mungkin kenaikan gaji…Iya, ia butuh kenaikan gaji agar bisa liburan.

Tapi hey…Mungkin saja Chimmy mengerti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Jimin pernah membaca suatu fakta bahwa hewan juga bisa merasakan emosi manusia, bisa jadi Chimmy mengajaknya berjalan-jalan agar ia bisa menyegarkan otaknya, Chimmy bermaksud baik tapi Jimin sedang malas untuk bergerak keluar rumah setelah harinya yang sangat berat. Baru saja setengah perjalanan dan Jimin sudah ingin pulang.

"Chimmy, perjalanan ini tidak ada gunanya…Aku lelah, ayo pulang" Jimin sudah berusaha menarik Chimmy agar anjing kecil itu mau berbalik dan pulang bersamanya, sayang sekali Chimmy adalah anjing Shiba Inu yang sangat keras kepala. Anjing itu malah semkain menarik Jimin agar tuannya yang sedang malas itu mengikutinya.

"Tidak Chimmy ! Ayo pulang ! Anjing nakal !" Jimin terus berteriak kepada anjingnya yang tidak tahu apa-apa, namun malang sekali nasib Jimin. Leash yang terpasang di kalung Chimmy terlepas dari genggaman tangan Jimin dan Chimmy berlari layaknya anak kecil yang tidak mau diajak pulang. Well, secara teknis Chimmy adalah anak anjing, jadi mau bagaimana lagi ?

"Chimmy ! Kembali !" Teriak Jimin. Jimin yang malas kini terpaksa berlari mengejar Chimmy.

Jadilah sesi kejar-kejaran antara Chimmy dan Jimin. Chimmy memang sengaja membawa Jimin ke taman yang selama ini selalu Jimin kunjungi bersamanya, sialnya Chimmy berlari terllau cepat dan menghilang dari pandangan Jimin.

"Astaga Chimmy !…Seharusnya saat itu aku memelihara kucing saja" Gumam Jimin pada dirinya sendiri dan kini ia tidak lagi berlari karena kakinya sudah benar-benar lelah, hey dia belum makan tahu…

Taman kali ini sangat sepi, tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang. Namun Jimin melihat seorang pria dengan rambut blonde yang tengah mengelus kepala Chimmy, Chimmy bahkan sampai menjilat wajah orang asing yang tampak tak asing bagi Jimin (?) tersebut. Namun begitu Chimmy melihat Jimin, anjing itu langsung berlari ke arahnya dan membuat pria blonde tersebut mengikuti arah pergerakan Chimmy dengan matanya. Mereka pun saling bertukar tatap.

Jimin ingat, pria blonde itu adalah pria yang juga merupakan pengunjung Café tempat Taehyung bekerja. Hanya dalam waktu yang cukup singkat mereka saling bertatap mata sampai akhirnya pria blonde berwajah dingin itu memutuskan untuk menghentikan kontak mata diantara mereka berdua dan berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya lalu berbalik arah.

"Hey ! Tunggu !" Jimin berteriak dan mulai berlari sambil menggendong Chimmy untuk menghampiri pria yang rupanya tingginya tak jauh beda dengannya. Pria berkulit pucat itu pun menengok ke arah Jimin sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau…Aku melihatmu kemarin di Café, terima kasih sudah menemukan Chimmy" Ujar Jimin sambil tersenyum, di balas dengan gonggongan setuju dari Chimmy. Pria didepannya pun tersenyum dan menggeleng, kemudian ia mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya lalu menunjukkannya ke Jimin.

' **Aku ingat kau…Kau orang aneh yang meneriakkan nama Taehyung terus-menerus dan mengaku sebagai penggemar beratnya, lucu sekali. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan perhatian Taehyung dengan cara seperti itu. Oh dan tentang Chimmy, anjingmu…Aku tidak menemukannya, ia berlari ke arahku dan menjilat wajahku begitu saja.'**

Pria blonde didepannya menyebutkan Taehyung seolah-olah mereka sudah lama kenal, mungkin mereka memang saling kenal. Jimin agak sedikit bingung dengan cara pria blonde itu berkomunikasi, apakah ia sering melakukan ini pada orang lain ? Pada Taehyung juga ?

"Maaf, Chimmy memang bisa dibilang anak anjing yang terlalu mudah akrab dengan orang baru, terkadang aku takut bila seseorang berniat jahat, kau teman Taehyung ?" Tanya Jimin yang kini sudah tak lagi menggendong Chimmy, melainkan hanya menggenggam tali leash nya saja. Pria blonde yang masih belum Jimin ketahui namanya kembali mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

' **Ya, kami tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Kau juga temannya ?'** "Lebih tepat, sahabat…Kami mulai dekat saat masih duduk di bangku SMA, Taehyung orang yang sangat pediam dan tidak mau membuka dirinya sendiri kepada orang lain, ia bagaikan sosok tak kasat mata. Aku merasa beruntung saat itu memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangan dan mengenal sosoknya. Emm, bagaimana kalau kita duduk saja, aku akan bercerita tentang Taehyung panjang lebar denganmu" Ujar Jimin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya malu-malu, dan pria yang entah kenapa mulai membuatnya merasa nyaman hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Jimin.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju ke bangku taman terdekat, dan begitu menemukannya mereka berdua duduk bersama dengan Chimmy yang dipangku oleh Jimin. "Ok, lanjut lagi ke cerita Taehyung…Setelah lulus dari SMA aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan dan kuliah namun Taehyung malah langsung ingin bekerja, yah aku bisa apa ? Aku hanya sahabatnya, aku tidak berhak untuk mengurusi apa yang ia inginkan di masa depannya. Singkat cerita, jurusan kuliah yang kupilih rupanya bukanlah pilihan terbaik untukku, beruntungnya aku berteman akrab dengan satu anak ini yang tingkahnya sok sekali, namanya Jungkook. Ia sangat ahli dalam hal potret-memotret, setelah lulus kuliah ia memutuskan untuk menjadi fotografer dan ia mengangkatku menjadi asistennya. Dunia akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik bila kau berbaik hati pada dunia, sepertinya ucapan semua orang tua memang benar, hehehe" Ujar Jimin sambil tersenyum kepada pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. Chimmy yang awalnya sudah tertidur karena kepalanya di elus-elus oleh Jimin kini kembali terbangun hanya untuk pindah ke pangkuan pria asing yang ia jilat wajahnya seenak hati.

Jimin terkekeh kecil melihat polah Chimmy yang manjanya minta ampun kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya. "Kemudian, setelah menjadi asisten Jungkook, aku tak pernah mendengar kabar dari Taehyung lagi, sampai akhirnya Jungkook bercerita padaku bahwa ia bertemu dengan seseorang di taman. Seseorang yang merupakan objek kamera Jungkook ditaman itu, katanya sosoknya bersinar di bawah sinar matahari, wajahnya bagaikan pahatan malaikat, tubuh tingginya yang terkesan mungil membuatnya tampak tidak nyata, rambut coklatnya yang berterbangan ditiup angin, bulu mata serta jari tangannya yang lentik membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri kala itu. Setelah puas memotretnya, Jungkook mendekatinya dan berkenalan dengannya, lalu begitu bertemu denganku ia menceritakannya padaku." Jimin berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, setelah itu ia lanjut lagi. Namun sebelum ia melanjutkan, pria yang pahanya menjadi kasur untuk Chimmy mengetik sesuatu lagi di ponselnya.

' **Lalu, apa yang terjadi ?'** Hanya pertanyaan singkat, namun membuat Jimin harus menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar. "Ia bilang, ia ingin mengenalkanku pada orang yang baru ditemuinya dan memintanya untuk menjadi model pribadinya. Kami bertemu lagi di sebuah restoran, Jungkook lah yang membayar semuanya. Saat Jungkook memintanya untuk menjadi model, aku bisa melihat kilat kekagetan dan kesenangan di matanya, tapi sayang sekali Taehyung menolak. Tapi tetap saja, Jeon Jungkook yang keras kepala tetap memotretnya dan menyimpan semua hasilnya di folder rahasia yang tak pernah dibuka siapapun. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat orang yang benar-benar memuja sosok yang dikaguminya. Matanya akan berapi-api setiap kali topik yang sedang di bahasnya adalah Taehyung. disaat itu juga aku memberinya informasi seputar Taehyung yang ku ketahui selama dekat dengannya di bangku SMA…Dan setelah Jungkook benar-benar yakin bahwa ia mencintai sosok Taehyung, ia menyatakannya tepat di taman saat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Aku terlalu lamban untuk menyadari bahwa rupanya tidak hanya Jungkook yang berhasil tertarik ke dalam lubang hitam Taehyung, aku pun juga. Aku juga menyukainya, hanya saja aku kalah cepat. Dan Taehyung tampak begitu bahagia, begitupun dengan Jungkook, aku tidak ingin merusak momen mereka. Bahkan disaat hubungan mereka tengah pecah saat ini, aku malah membantu mengumpulkan retakannya dan mengumpulkannya. Aku ingin Taehyung, seharusnya dalam keadaan seperti ini aku memanfaatkan waktu yang diberikan…Tapi aku tidak melakukannya." Cerita tersebut berakhir dengan suara Jimin yang mulai menjadi semakin lirih dan bergetar.

Ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Jimin tidak bisa menceritakan hal ini pada Jungkook ataupun Taehyung, padahal hanya mereka berdualah yang saat ini Jimin miliki. Tapi dengan bantuan pria asing di sebelahnya yang saat ini mengusap-usap punggung Jimin, Jimin merasa lega. Pria yang masih belum menyebutkan namanya itu kembali mengetik sesuatu.

' **Kau hanya bermain aman, kau tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya. Jika kau mengatakannya pada Jungkook, Jungkook akan membencimu, jika kau berkata jujur pada Taehyung, Taehyung juga akan membencimu. Kau melakukannya dengan baik, terkadang mencintai tidak harus memiliki. Mencintai juga bisa dilakukan dengan cara lain. Kau mencintai Taehyung, karena itulah kau berusaha menyatukan mereka berdua kembali agar senyumnya bisa terpampang dengan jelas. Disaat senyumnya tercetak, berbangga hatilah. Karena kau pahlawan di balik senyuman itu mengembang'**

Jimin semakin menangis dengan deras, semua rentetan kalimat yang diketik oleh pria disebelahnya benar-benar menyentuh hatinya. Tidak ada orang yang pernah memberikan Jimin rangkaian kalimat penenang seperti itu sebelumnya. Untuk sesaat ia tahu seperti apa rasanya menjadi tokoh yang penting.

"Terima kasih…Tidak ada yang pernah menyemangatiku seperti itu sebelumnya, sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu, hehe" Jimin mengelap air matanya dan terkekeh saat melihat sosok disebelahnya tersipu malu begitu mendengar kalimatnya.

"Kau orang yang baik, ngomong-ngomong…Siapa namamu ?" Tanya Jimin setelah semua menit yang mereka lalui bersama hari ini. Sosok dengan wajah dingin itu kembali mengetik di ponselnya.

' **Min Yoon Gi, kau ?'**

"Park Jimin, hey Yoon Gi…Awalnya aku mengira kau adalah orang aneh yang memilih untuk menghemat suaramu dengan berkomunikasi menggunakan ponsel, tapi kini aku tidak keberatan. Aku suka ketenangan yang kau berikan, tidak seperti 'ketenangan' yang Jungkook berikan, biar kuceritakan, dia adalah bayi besar yang tidak bisa diam. Ia tidak bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri, beruntungnya Taehyung adalah orang yang cukup sabar menghadapi bayi besar seperti Jungkook, hehe" Yoon Gi tersenyum dan kembali mengetik sesuatu yang singkat.

' **Ketenangan yang kuberikan itu karena aku bisu, bodoh'** Jimin melebarkan mata sipitnya saat membaca kata terkahir yang tertera di benda berlayar persegi panjang tersebut. Barulah saat ini semuanya menjadi jelas.

"Oh, astaga…Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu. Seharusnya aku tidak menilaimu begitu cepa-" Ucapan JImin dihentikan karena Yoon Gi menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum serta menggeleng kepalanya perlahan.

" _Tidak apa-apa"_

Jimin tidak mendengar sepatah suara keluar dari mulut pemuda berkulit putih tersebut, namun ia bisa membaca gerak mulut Yoon Gi dengan begitu jelas. Untuk pertama kalinya Jimin melihat Yoon Gi tersenyum dan…Ia menyukainya

.

.

.

 **{ Mencintai juga bisa dilakukan dengan cara lain}**

.

.

.

Botol soju yang Jungkook bawa dari kedai soju biasanya kini telah habis tak tersisa. Kini Jungkook hanya diam tak berkutik di lantai sambil memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong. Otaknya masih berada diambang kemabukan, ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Untuk saat ini ia ingin sekali mendengar suara Taehyung, hanya hembusan nafasnya saja Jungkook sudah senang. Maka dari itulah, Jungkook mulai berinisiatif untuk menghubungi Taehyung.

Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan menunggu Taehyung mengangkat dan menjawabnya. Saat Taehyung yang disebrang sana telah mengangkat telfonnya, bukan suara Taehyung lah yang menyambut pendengarannya, melainkan suara orang asing yang tidak ia kenali.

" _ **Kumohon jika kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Taehyung tutup telfon ini sekarang juga. Kalau kau mencintainya jawablah dengan yakin, biar aku yang dengar. Aku tak ingin kau hanya bermain-main dengan perasaan Taehyung"**_

Jungkook terdiam, bukan ini suara yang mau ia dengar.

"AKU MENCINTAINYA ! Benar-benar mencintainya, tolong sampaikan ucapanku ke Taehyung siapapun yang sedang bicara denganku saat ini" Jawab Jungkook dengan nada yakin.

Si lawan bicara pun hanya diam tak menjawab setelah mendengar suara Jungkook. Namun di balik itu Jungkook bisa mendengar suara Taehyung yang merengek minta ponselnya di kembalikan.

"Berikan ponsel ini pada Taehyung, aku mau bicara dengan-"

Pip !

Sambungan pun terputus, dan Jungkook tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Taehyung. Ia kecewa, sedih, dan marah. Ketiganya bercampur aduk menjadi satu, membuat Jungkook bingung harus melampiaskannya dengan apa. Kenapa yang menjawab bukan Taehyung ? Kenapa orang lain ? Apakah pria brengsek itu berusaha merebut Taehyung darinya ?

Tak bisa dibiarkan…

"BANGSAT !"

Jungkook yang benar-benar dikendalikan soju pun membanting ponselnya sendiri. Air mata mengalir turun melalui pipinya yang memiliki bekas luka sayatan. Tangannya perlahan bergerak untuk meremas rambutnya sendiri, ia frustasi…Ingin sekali ia menangis meraungkan nama Taehyung, namun hanya isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pundaknya langsung menurun lemas, lelah.

Ia tidak memiliki semangat lagi, belum puas membanting ponselnya. Kini Jungkook beralih mengambil botol soju dan membantingnya sekuat tenaga. Efek soju benar-benar membuatnya buta, membuatnya kehilangan jati dirinya sendiri. Dia bukanlah Jungkook yang biasanya, ia ingin sekali menjadi Jungkook yang semua orang kenal. Ceria dan selalu memamerkan gigi kelincinya, tapi semua berubah semenjak Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi dari harinya. Padahal ia sudah melakukan apapun demi Taehyung, ia rela menato dadanya dengan nama inisial nama Taehyung, ia membuktikan pada dunia bahwa Taehyung akan selalu ada di hatinya, bahkan saat Taehyung menjauh darinya pun Jungkook malah menambahkan tato berbentuk hati dekat dengan tato 'KTH' di dadanya.

Kenapa semua yang telah ia lakukan padanya dibalas dengan ini ? Apakah Jungkook ini kurang baik ? Apa ia kurang sempurna untuk Taehyung ? Semuanya bagaikan teka-teki…Otaknya terlalu bodoh untuk menjawab ataupun memikirkannya saat ini ?

"…Tidak mengerti…" Ucap Jungkook dengan lirihnya.

Dengan kakinya yang lemas tak bertenaga, Jungkook berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia mencuci wajahnya di wastafel dan melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di kaca. Oh astaga, wajah tampan itu benar-benar berantakan. Mata legamnya berwarna merah begitupun dengan hidungnya, itu karena efek mabuk dan habis menangis. Jungkook pun mulai melepas semua pakaian yang menempel pada dirinya, lalu melihat tubuh telanjangnya sendiri di kaca, sebelumnya tato 'KTH' muncul.

Dirinya suka sekali dengan tato-tato keren yang besar. Bahkan ia mengoleksinya dan semua tato 'keren' itu menutupi kedua lengannya, kemudian Taehyung datang dan setelah menjalin hubungan dengannya cukup lama Jungkook menambahkan tato di dadanya dengan inisal orang tersayangnya. Sayang sekali tato merupakan sebuah seni tubuh yang permanen, begitupun dengan cintanya kepada Taehyung. Dulu disaat mereka masih menjalin hubungan dan tingal bersama di rumahnya. Setiap kali Jungkook membuka pakaiannya Taehyung akan bergelayut manja dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang, atau mungkin ia akan muali memeluk lengannya yang dipenuhi tato.

Tapi keadaan saat ini berbeda. Kali ini tidak ada Taehyung.

Jungkook mengabiskan waktunya cukup lama hanya untuk berendam di dalam bathup dengan air hangat. Sorot matanya masih saja kosong, seperti hatinya saat ini. Ia merasa kosong tanpa Taehyung, Jungkook tahu kalau ia harus bangkit seperti Taehyung dalam menghadapi perpisahan ini, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia kira selama ini ia adalah pria terkuat, rupanya ia salah. Mungkin dalam masalah fisik ia kuat, namun kalau masalah mental sepertinya ia kalah dengan Taehyung.

Oh, Jungkook yang malang…

Seandainya ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Taehyung tidak kalah bedanya dengan Jungkook, semua ini terlalu berat untuk mereka berdua. Jika saja Jungkook tidak minum soju, ia akan pandai menutupi semua ini seperti Taehyung.

Setelah berjam-jam lamanya Jungkook berada di dalam bathup sampai jari-jarinya mengkeriput, ia langsung bangkit dan menyikat giginya di wastafel serta mencuci wajahnya dengan sabun muka.

Baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya, Jungkook sudah mendengar ponselnya bergetar dengan hebat. Dengan malasnya Jungkook pun menghampiri ponsel yang tergeletak di lantai dan bergetar dengan menyedihkannya. Di lihatlah ponselnya yang yang menampilkan pesan dari salah satu rekan kerjanya yang menyebalkan. Sebuah helaan nafas lelah keluar dari mulutnya, jarinya pun bergerak mengetuk icon agar ia bisa melihat pesan dari asistennya yang pendek. Rupanya asisten boncel nya itu tidak hanya mengirimkan satu pesan, melainkan 48 panggilan terlewat, 118 pesan spam yang sangat tidak bermanfaat, beserta dengan 85 e-mail yang tidak ingin ia buk asama sekali.

From : Jungkook / To : Jimin

' _Lebih baik kau memberikan informasi penting atau kupotong "milikmu"'_

Setelah pesan sadis darinya terkirim, beberapa detik berikutnya pria dengan tinggi terbatas itu membalasnya dengan cepat.

From : Jimin / To : Jungkook

' _Sadis 0_0…Ada salah satu brand boneka ternama dari Jepang yang ingin bekerja sama denganmu, kau terima ?'_

Jungkook memutar matanya tanda ia malas dan sedikit kesal karena ternyata Jimin memang memberinya informasi yang penting. Artinya, Jungkook tidak bisa menggorok leher Jimin.

From : Jungkook / To : Jimin

' _Brand boneka ? Namanya ?'_

Brand boneka dari Jepang, huh ? Astaga Jungkook tidak mengerti betapa anehnya Negri Sakura yang selalu memproduksi sesuatu yang aneh dan unik. Negara itu memang benar-benar _**extra,**_ kali ini boneka apa yang mereka produksi ? Semoga bukan Sex Dolls, hii~ Jijik…Kenapa harus bercinta dengan boneka kalau disana banyak wanita cantik dan imut ?

Sinting…

Yah, namanya juga pekerjaan…Semua tawaran yang menghasilkan uang tidak bisa di tolak begitu saja. Akhirnya Jungkook pun memutuskan untuk menyetujui tawaran dari boneka brand Jepang yang masih belum ia ketahui seperti apa bonekanya tanpa memberitahu Jimin.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Jungkook langsung memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan celana jeans hitamnya lalu pergi begitu saja sambil membawa ponsel dan dompetnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di dalam rumah, karena itulah Jungkook memutuskan untuk keluar setelah merasa _sober_ dari soju yang diminumnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Kali ini mulutnya terasa begitu pahit dan kering, ia ingin sekali minum yang manis-manis.

Jadi dengan penampilan seadanya, Jungkook berjalan dengan lemasnya sambil menunduk dan memainkan ponselnya, hanya sekedar melihat foto-foto lama yang pernah ia abadikan bersama Taehyung, dan keluarganya.

Ah ya, keluarga…

Jungkook tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun termasuk Taehyung. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, semua orang menganggapnya sebagai sosok sempurna. Jungkook tampan, kaya, pintar, disegani banyak orang. Bahkan sekarang di saat Jungkook hanya memakai kaus lusuh berwarna putih tanpa lengan, para gadis mulai menatapnya malu-malu dengan tatapan genit yang memang dari dulu selalu ia dapatkan dimanapun ia lewat.

Tapi, tidak…Jungkook tidak ingin membahas tentang keluarganya, biarlah hal pahit dalam hidupnya yang pernah dibahas adalah Taehyung.

Taehyung…Pria itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Pria manis dengan senyuman persegi yang membuat hidupnya hancur berantakan setelah ia pergi darinya.

Ia kira dengan ketidakpedulian orang tuanya dan tuntutan berat dari sang nenek yang membuat semua tulangnya dan mentalnya lelah adalah sebuah langkah dari kehancuran hidupnya. Jungkook terus bertahan selama ini hingga ia bertemu dengan Jimin, seorang pria kurcaci yang membuat hidupya lebih ceria. Jungkook akui, Jimin sahabatnya ini memang benar-benar banyak membantunya melalui hari-hari yang biasanya selalu saja monoton.

Dan rupanya sebuah keajaiban terjadi, dirinya bertemu dengan sosok kurus yang tengah duduk di bangku taman sambil memandang kakinya dengan tatapan kosong, tidak istimewa memang, namun Jungkook yang kebetulan mendapat tawaran dari seorang pengusaha kaya untuk mengabadikan _golden moment_ pun langsung mengabadikan _golden moment_ tersebut.

Tidak hanya satu gambar yang Jungkook ambil, ia mengambil berpuluh-puluh gambar dari sosok pria kurus tersebut, dan saat hasilnya keluar bukan pengusaha kaya tersebutlah yang menyukai hasil potret melainkan istrinya sendiri, tentu saja mau tidak mau pengusaha kaya yang namanya sudah ia lupakan tetap harus membayar, bahkan sang istri menyuruhnya untuk memberikan uang dua kali lipat dari jumlah yang di tentukan untuk membayar kerja kerasnya dalam mengambil _golden moment_ tersebut.

Begitulah awal ia bertemu dengan Taehyung, si _golden moment_ dibalik _golden moment._

Duk !

"Ow" Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang cukup keras mengenai kepala Jungkook. Dapat Jungkook dengar suara orang berteriak dan langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya. Masih sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, dengan satu tarikan cepat, sebuah telapak tangan dingin menarik lengannya dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Astaga ! Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melemparmu dengan sepatuku, ya tuhan maafkan aku" Ujar seorang wanita dengan tubuh pendek dan rambut panjang yang terus membungkuk dengan sudut sembilan puluh derajat.

Jungkook pun melihat ke bawah dan ia rupanya terdapat sepatu hak berwarna baby blue terletak tepat di samping dia saat ia terjatuh tadi. Jungkook pun memelototinya sampai-sampai membuat wanita di depannya bergidik ngeri. Jungkook ingin sekali marah, namun ia tahu marah kepada orang yang melakukan hal dengan tidak sengaja tidak aka nada gunanya.

"Maaf, aku hanya berusaha melempar sepatuku ke arah pacarku…Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud"

Jungkook pun menengok ke belakang dan menemukan seorang pria dengan sweater berwarna biru tua telah berlari cukup jauh sehingga tidak ada gunanya lagi mengejar pria tersebut.

Apakah ia berada di dunianya lagi ? Yah, sepertinya iya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari adanya seorang pria yang tengah melarikan diri dari pacarnya.

"Memang apa yang ia lakukan ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

"Ia menyebutku wanita gila dan kabur begitu saja, itu semua karena aku tidak mau putus dengannya…Tapi mungkin, sekarang aku memang ingin putus dengannya" Jawab wanita itu dengan dress yang juga berwarna baby blue sambil menunduk.

"Putuslah dengannya, tidak ada gunanya pria seperti itu…Carilah pria lain." Setelah itu Jungkook kembali melanjutkan perjalanan meninggalkan wanita gila yang melepar sepatu haknya tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Ia tidak tahu harus kemana ia berjalan, ia hanya terus berjalan lurus sambil menatap sepatu yang ia kenakan, hingga tak sengaja seekor anjing kecil dengan leash di lehernya, ia sih tidak terlalu peduli.

"Karena kau pahlawan di balik senyuman itu mengembang"

Namun sebuah bisikan lirih dengan suara yang benar-benar dikenalinya masuk ke gendang telinganya, sontak saja Jungkook menoleh ke kanan dimana suara tadi terdengar lebih keras di arah telinga kanannya. Tepat di belakangnya terdapat seorang Park Jimin menemani anjingnya berjalan-jalan.

"Jimin ?"

Yang dipanggil tentu saja menengok ke arah Jungkook begitu pula dengan anjing kecilnya. Tapi sesuatu nampak berbeda dari Jimin saat ini, Jungkook melihat bagaimana mata sipit yang biasanya selalu tersenyum dan memberikan tatapan jengkel ke arahnya terlihat sangat basah dan memerah. Apa yang terjadi dengannya ?

"Eh ? Oh, Jungkook-ah…Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Suara asistennya juga terdegar sedikit serak dan bergetar, ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Jimin menjadi seperti ini, tapi ia bersumpah seseorang yang membuatnya seperti ini merupakan musuh terbesarnya mulai saat sekarang.

"Itu tidak penting, kau…Menangis ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mendekat ke arah Jimin dan menatap mata Jimin dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Hah ? Tidak, aku baru saja bangun tidur, haha"

Jimin berbohong dan Jungkook tahu itu, tapi kalau Jimin memilih untuk tidak membicarakanya maka Jungkook tidak akan memaksanya, ia hanya akan menunggu sampai Jimin siap untuk mengatakannya sendiri.

"Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana ?"

Jimin mengganti topic dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat Jungkook bingung dengan topic yang kali ini dibicarakannya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana ?" Tanya Jungkook balik.

"Tawaran mereka…Brand Dollfie, kau ingat ?" Oh, Jungkook mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan itu membuat Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Sebentar, mereka perlu tahu hal ini" dengan gerakan cepat, Jimin merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel, setelah itu ia mulai mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya tersebut.

Jungkook yang sedang menunggu Jimin berkirim pesan dengan brand yang nanti akan bekerja sama dengannya pun kini mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah anjing kecil yang dibawa Jimin. Ironis sekali, tujuan ia pergi keluar adalah untuk melupakan Taehyung sejenak dan kenyataannya anjing kecil yang tidak Jungkook ketahui tersebut mengingatkan Jungkook tentang Taehyung.

Taehyung sangat suka hewan, ia tahu kalau Taehyung memelihara seekor hamster imut yang diberi nama Cookie, katanya nama itu merupakan nama akhir dari panggilan Jungkook hanya perlu mengganti huruf K dengan C, sampai sekarang Jungkook tidak tahu apakah semenjak mereka berpisah Taehyung telah mengganti nama peliharaan imutnya itu atau masih menggunakan nama itu untuk memanggil si manis Cookie, entahlah…Jungkook tidak tahu…

" _Jungkookie"_

Ia sangat suka depanggil dengan nama itu, terlebih lagi yang ia rindukan ada seseorang yang memberikan nama itu dan suara orang itu saat mengucapkannya.

"Mereka sangat tidak sabar menantikan kerja sama mereka denganmu, aku juga sudah mengatur waktu yang tepat untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka, kamis depan. Tolong datanglah, aku tidak ingin sebelum hari itu malamnya kau mabuk-mabukkan lagi. Ah, iya ngomong-ngomong aku haus, ayo kita mampir ke-"

"Ada satu tempat yang saat ini ingin kudatangi" Ujar Jungkook memotong ucapan Jimin dengan cepat.

Jimin pun memandanginya dengan tatapan jengkel yang biasanya selalu ia terima, inilah Jimin yang Jungkook kenal. "Aku tidak mau ke kedai pinggir jalan yang selalu kau datangi untuk minum soju" Katanya, namun bukan tempat itu yang ingin Jungkook datangi, ia sedang tidak ingin soju hari ini, ia ingin sesuatu yang manis-manis.

Jimin hanya menatap Jungkook heran namun ia tetap menurut dan mengikuti kemana Jungkook akan pergi, tanpa mereka sadari langit sore mulai mengelap perlahan-lahan, dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di tempat yang Jungkook maksud. Sebuah Café yang Jimin ketahui. 'Jung's Family Café…

Jungkook ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung.

Mereka pun akhirnya memasuki Café tersbeut dan disambut dengan suara merdu seorang wanita yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu berbahasa asing yang tidak begitu jelas di telinga Jungkook. Setelah menemukan tempat, seorang pria dengan seragam Café menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali, aku ingat kau" Ujar pria dengan tag name Hoseok di dadanya.

"Oh, haha, iya…Aku senang kau mengingtatku, ah aku pesan Americanno, Kook, kau pesan apa ?"

"Capucinno…" Jawab Jungkook singkat.

Di Café tempat Taehyung bekerja, Jungkook hanya memesan Capucinno, sedangkan Jimin, pria bantet itu memesan Americanno, entah apa yang merasuki Jimin saat ini, ia hanya ingin minum yang pahit-pahit.

Setelah Hoseok mencatat pesanan mereka berdua, sebelum ia pergi ia sempat melirik Jungkook dengan tatapan dingin yang ketahuan oleh Jimin. Ia tidak tahu masalah apa yang pria hangat itu punya dengan bayi besar di depannya, yang jelas ia tidak ingin ikut campur.

Sembari menunggu pesanan mereka datang, keduanya terfokus pada suara seornag wanita yang tengah bernyanyi tanpa kenal lelah. Tak jarang tubuh mungil Jimin ikut bergoyang-goyang ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti alunan melodi dan suara wanita manis dengan potongan rambut bob yang sangat menggemaskan, berbeda dengan Jimin, Jungkook tampak begitu fokus dengan Taehyung yang hanya memperhatikan wanita manis yang sedang bernyanyi itu dengan tatapan yang selalu ia berikan saat Jungkook bernyanyi.

Apakah Taehyung selalu memberikan tatapan itu kepada semua yang sedang bernyanyi ? Tatapan itu seolah memberitahu Jungkook kalau Taehyung kebingungan dengan lagu yang ia dengar.

Jimin tahu sedari tadi Jungkook sedang memperhatikan sahabatnya, jujur saja Jimin pun juga ingin melakukan itu. Mengagumi segala keindahan yang ada di tubuh Taehyung dan membingkai keindahan tersebut di dalam otaknya agar bisa selalu ia kenang. Sayang sekali, ia harus menahan diri atau nanti Jungkook akan mulai curiga dengannya.

"Jimin-ah…Pernahkah Taehyung memberikanmu tatapan itu ?" Seketika saja panggilan Jungkook yang tidak sopan menarik perhatiannya dari wanita yang sedang bernyanyi.

Jimin yang barusan mendengar kalimat Jungkook pun kini memperhatikan Taehyung dengan tatapannya yang sedikit berbeda. Kedua manik itu menyimpan sebuah tanda tanda sambil memperhatikan wanita yang tengah bernyanyi namun kedua tubuhnya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri seolah menikmati lagu yang ia dengar.

"Tatapan itu yang selalu ia berikan saat aku bernyanyi"

Jimin mulai curiga, tatapan mata itu benar-benar misterius.

"Yang kubingungkan adalah, pelayan yang tadi menghampiri meja kita bilang padaku saat pertama kali aku datang kesini bahwa hari itu adalah hari Taehyung menjaga kasir, hari ini ia menjaga kasir lagi ? Pekerja disini sangat sedikit, haha"

"Tidak, tidak…Kemarin malam saat aku kesini Taehyung juga sedang menjaga kasir…Kenapa ia tidak melayani pelanggan ?"

"Aha ! Saat bertemu degannya dulu pertama kali, ia memiliki sedikit masalah dengan pendengarannya, bahkan aku harus mengucapkan kalimatku pelan-pelan agar ia mengerti, tapi aku tidak keberatan kok"

Berbicara mengenai pendengaran membuat Jungkook mengingat-ingat benda putih yang menempel di telinga Taehyung saat dimalam ia menciumnya karena mabuk, ia kira mungkin benda tersebut adalah anting-anting, tapi tidak…Anting-anting tidak seperti itu. Ia juga ingat Taehyung bisa melepaskannya begitu mudah dan langsung menyembunyikannya di saku coat yang ia pakai saat itu. Entah ia yang sedang berkhayal saat mabuk atau memang itulah yang terjadi saat itu, ia tidak tahu mana yang benar.

Di balik langit mendung, mereka berdua berusaha menerka-nerka misteri apa yang ada di balik senyum Taehyung tanpa mereka sadari bahwa kedua manik mata tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan curiga.

.

.

.

TBC

Ngetik kayak gini ternyata capek ya~ Aku gak tahu mau sampe berapa Chapter ff ini aku bikin, insyaallah sebanyak-banyaknya, maaf kalau banyak typo…Don forget to rnr

Rnr juseyoooo~


	5. Chapter 5

…" _Story From Someone I Know"…_

 _{Chapter_ _4_ _: "_ _Hero_ _"}_

 _By Kimmy_

 _Rate T_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tangan lentik dengan kulit tan tersebut menengadah ke arah langit malam tanpa bintang yang tengah menangis. Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul dan Taehyung hanya bisa berdiri sendirian di ambang antara pintu masuk Café milik Hoseok, beruntungnya ia kedapatan giliran untuk membawa kunci Café.

Hari ini Yoon Gi tidak menemaninya dan ia harus pulang sendirian di tengah rintik-rintik hujan. Kini ia harus mengambil pilihan antara ingin pulang dengan tubuh dibasahi air mata langit atau menunggu berjam-jam sampai langit kembali ceria. Ia tahu bahwa hujan seperti ini akan berlangsung dengan lama, tidak hanya satu jam atau dua jam namun lebih. Setelah mempertimbangkan semua pilihan yang ia punya, Taehyung melajukan kaki kurusnya dan memutar balik tubuhnya untuk mengunci pintu.

Terpaksa, ia harus berlari dari Café sampai apartemennya karena bus di jam segini tidak beroperasi. Baru saja melangkah sebentar dan bersiap-siap untuk lari, seseorang dengan rambut yang sedikit basah karena keringat dan nafas yang tak beraturan datang tepat di depannya sambil membawa payung berwarna biru gelap.

Seseorang yang ia rindukan, seseorang yang sudah lama tubuh dan hatinya rindukan.

Jungkook datang dengan hoodie abu-abu dan celana pendek selutut serta sepatu timberland. Untuk sejenak waktu terhenti, setelah berusaha untuk menghindar lagi-lagi Taehyung terperangkap pada bayangan sosok kokoh yang biasanya selalu memeluknya setiap malam.

Mulutnya ingin bergerak membuat senyuman dan berkata betapa ia merindukannya, tubuhnya ingin bergerak untuk memeluknya dengan erat dan berjanji untuk tidak melepaskannya. Hatinya ingin ia kembali hadir dalam hidupnya, memberikan kecupan lembut di seluruh wajahnya, sayang sekali Taehyung terlalu egois untuk menuruti kata hatinya yang kedua kalinya.

Mereka berdua berdiri dengan waktu yang cukup lama, sampai Jungkook memutuskan untuk maju terlebih dahulu dan membagi payungnya dengan Taehyung. Taehyung masih saja terus mematung di tempatnya berdiri sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa tubuhnya sudah berada dekat sekali dengan Jungkook.

"Umm, aku khawatir kau pulang kehujanan. Jadi aku uhm…Berniat untuk mengantarmu pulang, kalau kau tidak keberatan" Jungkook mengatakan semua itu dengan ragu-ragu.

Taehyung tidak bisa mengkontrol senyumannya, senyum itu merekah menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Jungkook bernostalgia dengan semua kenangan yang membuat senyum itu tercetak begitu mempesonanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali…Aku memang membutuhkan bantuan" Taehyung tidak bisa menghentikan rona merah menjalar ke kedua pipinya, ia pun berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan pura-pura melihat ke sepatunya. Walaupun begitu Jungkook sudah terlanjur melihat rona merah menggemaskan di pipinya.

"Aku tahu tubuhmu rapuh, Tae. Suhu dingin dan air hujan akan membuatmu mudah sakit. Lebih baik pulang sekarang, aku akan mengantarmu" Ujar Jungkook yang langsung berjalan di ikuti dengan Taehyung di sebelahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari kejauhan tampaklah sosok yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua sambil membawa payung di tangan kirinya dan payung yang belum terbuka di tangan kanannya. Menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang jelas mudah di artikan.

Jungkook dan Taehyung terus berjalan, waktu di jamnya sudah menunjukan bahwa ini sudah terlalu malam untuk terus beraktivitas. Namun Jungkook tidak peduli, ia masih ingin menghabiskan malamnya bersama dengan Taehyung, sudah lama sekali ia membayangkan hal ini untuk terjadi. Membuat Taehyung untuk kembali berjalan di sebelahnya memang merupakan hal yang cukup sulit untuk kembali dilakukan setelah perpisahan mereka berdua.

"Taehyung" Jungkook memanggil, namun Taehyung tidak mendengar dan masih terus menatap lurus ke arah jalanan yang basah. Semakin di perhatikan, matanya tampak sekali memancarkan binar kosong. Jungkook sadar bahwa Taehyung sering sekali menunjukkan tatapan kosongnya saat tidak ada yang mengajaknya berinteraksi.

"Tae ?"Jungkook memanggil sekali lagi sambil menepuk pundaknya. Setelah itu Taehyung menengok ke arah Jungkook dengan tatapan bingung di wajahnya dan berhenti berjalan. Jungkook pun ikut berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung, begitupun dengan Taehyung yang memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook.

Jungkook mulai membuka mulutnya, semakin di perhatikan, saat Jungkook membuka mulutnya tatapan Taehyung beralih kepada mulutnya yang hendak mengucapkan kalimat pertanyaan yang terus tersimpan di otaknya. Tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan mulut lawan bicaranya saat mereka berinteraksi.

"Bisakah kau beritahu aku alasan kenapa kau memilih untuk memutuskan hubunganmu denganku ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan tatapan serius yang tidak bisa Taehyung hindari. Ia mengerti apa yang Jungkook katakan, namun ia tidak mengerti kalimat mana yang harus ia pilih.

" _Saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan ke semua orang dirimu yang sebenarnya, tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan"_

Kalimat Hoseok sore tadi kembali terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Percayalah ia pun juga ingin berhenti bersembunyi dan mengatakannya kepada semua orang yang ia kenal. Ia tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun, ia tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi normal, karena pada kenyataannya pun tidak ada manusia yang normal, mereka semua memiliki kekurangan. Entah itu kekurangan kecil ataupun besar.

"Oh, Jungkook…"Jungkook mempertajam pendengarannya begitu mendengar suara Taehyung yang lirih di balik suara rintik hujan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dicampakan, aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan…Lebih baik aku yang meningalkan mereka dan membuat mereka menerka-nerka lalu menyerah daripada mereka yang kusayangi meninggalkanku karena mengetahui kebenarannya" Ujar Taehyung dengan senyuman di wajahnya, melihat itu Jungkook dibuat semakin bingung. Lagi-lagi mulut itu tersenyum namun matanya bersedih.

Apa yang sudah sosok tercintanya ini alami sampai-sampai ia trauma untuk mengatakan kebenarannya ?

"Kau tau, Tae…Aku masih tidak mengerti semua kalimat yang kau ucapkan barusan" Ujar Jungkook dengan jujurnya. Taehyung terkekeh, sebuah kekehan yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu menyedihkan di telinga Jungkook.

"Aku pun juga tidak mengerti pada diriku sendiri, Kook. Aku sudah membodohi sebagian dari orang yang kusayang dan tidak ada dari mereka yang mencurigai tingkahku, bukankah aku berbakat menjadi penipu ?" Jelas Taehyung dengan senyum miris di wajahnya juga air mata yang membendung di mata kucingnya.

Setelah itu Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak memiliki apapun lagi untuk dibicarakan, walaupun begitu pertanyaan tentang apa maksud dari semua kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung terus berputar di benaknya.

Kini mereka berdua hanya saling berhadap-hadapan dan tatap-tatapan. Tak ada sepatah kata keluar dari masing-masing mulut yang bergetar menahan semua kalimat untuk dilontarkan pada satu sama lain.

"Aku mau pulang, disini dingin" Ujar Taehyung yang mulai membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jalanan dan menunduk, Jungkook pun kembali menghadap jalanan dan berjalan, di ikuti Taehyung di sebelahnya.

Langit menangis semakin keras, ia tidak kuasa melihat kisah cinta menyedihkan antara Jungkook dan Taehyung. Suhu dingin membuat Taehyung bergetar dan mulai memeluk pundaknya. Melihat itu Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, hal itu juga membuat Taehyung bertanya-tanya dan ikut menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu Jungkook.

"Bawa sebentar" Ujar Jungkook sembari menyerahkan payung biru gelapnya ke Taehyung, masih dengan kebingungan yang melanda, Taehyung menerima payung yang diberikan Jungkook dan memeganginya.

Kemudian ia dibuat kaget saat Jungkook melepas hoodienya dan memberikannya pada Taehyung lalu mengambil kembali payung yang sempat dipegangi Taehyung, menampilkan dirinya yang hanya memakai kaus putih yang tipis. Taehyung bisa dengan jelas melihat semua tato yang masih terlukis di tubuh mantan kekasihnya.

Taehyung yang masih berdiri menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan blank-nya membuat Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

"Cepat pakai. Sebelum aku meninggalkanmu" Kekehan di akhir kalimat Jungkook menyadarkan Taehyung. Ia pun segera memakainya walau ragu-ragu, dan Jungkook hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah.

Melihat pemandangan itu lagi membuat Jungkook menjadi gemas, pemandangan dimana Taehyung memakai pakaiannya dan membuat pakaian itu seolah-olah nampak lebih besar. Ia suka pemandangan itu. Dulu Taehyung sangat suka memakai piyamanya, namun sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Keadaan sudah berubah.

Taehyung sudah memakainya dan kemudian menunjukkan senyumnya ke arah Jungkook. Membuat dadanya berdesir karena lagi-lagi jatuh cinta pada mantan kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih…Saat sudah kembali padamu, ku janji baunya sudah bukan bauku lagi" Ujar Taehyung namun Jungkook menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu mencucinya…Aku rindu aromamu" Taehyung tersipu sesaat dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanan, Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung berjalan tiba-tiba pun ikut menyeimbangkan jalannya agar payungnya dapat dibagi dengan Taehyung.

Itu ungkapan jujur kok. Jungkook tidak bohong soal itu, ia merasa setelah sekian lama tidak menghirup aroma Taehyung, ia jadi susah tidur. Taehyung tidak hanya berpengaruh pada hatinya namun juga pada kesehatannya.

"Sabun cuci yang kupakai juga merupakan aromaku sehari-hari, bodoh" Taehyung mengucapkan itu penuh dengan nada canda, dan _**congratulations !**_ __Jungkook tertawa cukup keras di hujan yang semakin deras. Tidak ada lagi hawa canggung yang menemani mereka

"Maksudku aroma aslimu, Tae" Balas Jungkook.

Taehyung kembali tersipu dan kemudian mengendikan bahunya dan berkata "Aroma asliku sehabis kerja sangat tidak enak, aku bukan Taehyung yang tidak punya pekerjaan seperti dulu, Kook." Jawab Jungkook.

"Bukankah itu semakin baik ?" Jungkook kembali membalas dengan ekspresi jenaka yang ia pasang di wajahnya.

"Hih ! Jorok" Taehyung memukul pundak Jungkook main-main dan mereka tertawa, sama seperti kenangan tahun-tahun sebelumnya dimana mereka tertawa dengan bebasnya di hadapan satu sama lain.

Perasaan itu kembali muncul di dada Taehyung, perasaan dimana cinta yang layu kembali disirami air dan menjadi segar. Bagaimana perasaan Jungkook ? Perasaan itu masih tetap mekar walau sudah terinjak-injak dengan kasarnya. Keheningan menjadi peneman mereka saat ini, Taehyung sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri, berusaha untuk berhenti menyiram perasaan itu dengan itu, _biarkan saja mati_ pikir Taehyung. Berbeda Taehyung, Jungkook malah senang-senang saja.

Seperti rute sebelumnya, Taehyung berjalan menuju apartemennya melewati kedai pinggir jalan yang biasanya selalu Jungkook datangi untuk meminum soju. Jungkook hanya bisa menelan ludah, selama ini setiap kali ia minum bersama Jimin Taehyung akan lewat dan apakah Taehyung melihat dirinya mabuk-mabukkan ?

"Kook" Taehyung memanggil, di balik suara langkah kaki pejalan yang berlalu lalang. Keadaan jalanan tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya, kedai itu juga tutup karena hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur jalanan.

Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook dengan tatapan sedihnya, dan itu juga membuat Jungkook sedih entah mengapa. Mereka pun bertatapan lagi, jantung mereka berdua berdetak dengan gila.

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu ?" Itulah pertanyaan Taehyung yang pertama, dan tentu saja Jungkook mengangguk. Mereka masih bertatapan, lebih tepatnya saling memandang dalam kemata masing-masing. Berusaha menemukan venus di balik kedua bola mata yang selalu menyembunyikan sedih.

"Apa yang paling kau sukai dariku ?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dengan pelan dari mulut Taehyung. Pertanyaan yang sungguh tidak terduga, hal itu membuat Jungkook terkejut sendiri.

Jungkook terdiam, Taehyung terdiam, mereka tidak melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju apartemen yang ditinggali Taehyung. Waktu serasa berhenti untuk mereka berdua, yang tidak berhenti hanyalah detak jantung mereka yang semakin bergerak cepat, Taehyung yang menanti jawaban dari Jungkook dan Jungkook yang ingin mengucapkan semuanya namun semuanya tercekat di ujung lidahnya.

Tatapan berharap Taehyung berubah menjadi sendu saat ia merasa bahwa Jungkook mengambil waktu yang lama untuk berpikir.

"Kau tahu, Kook…Lupakan saja pertanyaan-"

"Yang membuatku suka-" Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook memotong kalimat yang hendak di ucapkan Taehyung sambil memegang pundak Taehyung dengan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya menggenggam payung, membuat mata kucing itu kembali memancarkan sinar harap dan kembali menatap wajahnya. Memperhatikan semua detail kecil di wajah tampannya dan berhenti tepat di mulutnya.

"Yang membuatku suka padamu adalah….Kau, Kim Taehyung. Aku menyukaimu bukan karena satu atau dua hal, aku menyukaimu bukan karena kau manis, bukan karena kau baik, bukan karena kau seksi….Aku menyukai semua hal tentangmu, Tae. Dari yang sempurna sampai yang tidak sempurna. Semua hal tentangmu, aku suka. Caramu berbicara, caramu menatap bibir lawan bicaran, caramu berjalan, caramu menyampaikan rasa sayangmu padaku…Aku menyukainya sampai-sampai aku merindukan semuanya. Karena itulah aku mati-matian berharap kau kembali padaku agar aku bisa mendapatkan semuanya kembali, jadi…Maukah kau kembali ?…Padaku"

Taehyung membaca semua pergerakan bibir Jungkook. Ia mengerti semuanya, tidak ada satu kata yang terlewat dari tatapan matanya. Dengan wajah yang tampak tidak percaya, Taehyung menatap Jungkook. Matanya memerah, ia menahan tangis. Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook membuatnya tersentuh. Hatinya percaya bahwa Jungkook akan selalu mencintainya apapun yang terjadi, namun otaknya memilik untuk tidak percaya.

"Tae, kumohon…Kembalilah padaku" Jungkook berlutut di basahnya jalanan, membiarkan payung terlepas dari kedua tangannya hanya untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung. Semua pejalan kaki hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka, beberapa ada yang berhenti hanya untuk melihat drama yang tersaji di depan mata mereka.

Jungkook tidak peduli jika dirinya basah, ia terus menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan erat. Taehyung bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi apakah air yang menetes dari mata Jungkook adalah air hujan atau air matanya. Taehyung menggeleng dengan lemah, air matanya ikut berjatuhan, bersamaan dengan air hujan. Di saat itu juga Taehyung dapat melihat kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang ketara di mata Jungkook, tidak hanya Taehyung. Jungkook juga melihat kerinduan dan keinginan yang besar yang terpancar di mata Taehyung, kenapa Taehyung harus berbohong ?

Taehyung melepas genggaman mereka dengan lembut, membuat Jungkook tertunduk., berpikir bahwa ia akan ditinggalkan di situ dengan menyedihkannya, namun tidak. Taehyung kembali membawa payung biru gelap milik Jungkook dan memayunginya serta memberikan senyuman sehangat mentari yang sudah lama tidak Jungkook lihat. Senyuman di balik air mata yang membuat dadanya teremas sakit.

Taehyung membantu Jungkook berdiri, dan Jungkook menatap mantan kekasihnya dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

"Maaf Jungkook…Tapi aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama" Ujarnya lirih sambil mengelus pipi basah Jungkook, dan Taehyung pun menggandeng Jungkook dengan tangannya yang bergetar karena menangis. Mengetahui hal itu, Jungkook mengeratkan gandengan mereka dan Taehyung mengikutinya. Seolah-olah saling memberi kekuatan pada satu sama lain lewat gandengan mereka.

Setelah perjalanan mereka yang sisanya hanya keheningan serta genggaman tangan yang menghangatkan, Jungkook berhasil mengantarkan Taehyung sampai ke apartemennya. Walaupun perjalanan antara Café dan apartemen Taehyung sangatlah jauh, namun Jungkook masih merasa kekurangan waktu untuk bisa berjalan berdua dengan Taehyung.

"Uhm…Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Kook." Ujar Taehyung dengan senyum lembut di mengangguk untuk membalasnya. "Lebih baik aku masuk ke dalam sekarang, kau seharusnya pulang…Hujan akan semakin deras, aku tidak mau kau sakit dan tidak bisa kerja besok" Mendengar kalimat itu, Jungkook senang karena artinya Taehyung masih memperhatikannya dan khawatir.

"Ya, tentu saja…Cepatlah masuk, udara akan semakin dingin dan sebaiknya kau mandi air hangat sebelum tidur" Taehyung mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam apartemen. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih berdiri di depan bangunan apartemen yang Taehyung tinggali.

Sebuah senyum terpajang di wajahnya. Walau baginya waktu berjalan singkat, namun ia sudah sangat senang bisa mengantarkan Taehyung dengan selamat sampai ke tempat tinggalnya dan mengutarakan yang selama ini terpendam di hatinya. Hanya saja ia kurang cukup puas.

Sementara itu, Taehyung yang sudah berada di dalam lift kembali merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan cepat. Seperti saat pertama kali jatuh cinta, heh masa-masa remaja. Sayangnya saat itu cintanya tidak berjalan mulus, oh well, itu cerita lain untuk lain waktu.

Seperti yang dikatakan Jungkook, ia mandi air hangat dan melakukan rutinitas malamnya. Memakai piyama, sikat gigi, cuci muka, memberi makan Cookie dan kemudian kembali memakai 'benda' yang ia tempelkan di telinganya. Setelah itu, ia naik ke kasur bersiap untuk tidur.

" _Yang membuatku suka padamu adalah….Kau Kim Taehyung. Aku menyukaimu bukan karena satu atau dua hal, aku menyukaimu bukan karena kau manis, bukan karena kau baik, bukan karena kau seksi….Aku menyukai semua hal tentangmu, Tae. Dari yang sempurna sampai yang tidak hal tentangmu, aku suka._ _Caramu berbicara, caramu menatap bibir lawan bicaran, caramu berjalan, caramu menyampaikan rasa sayangmu padaku…Aku menyukainya sampai-sampai aku merindukan semuanya. Karena itulah aku mati-matian berharap kau kembali padaku agar aku bisa mendapatkan semuanya kembali, jadi…Maukah kau kembali ?…Padaku"_

Taehyung meringkuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam selimut, ia biarkan kepalanya mengintip dari balik selimut. Wajahnya memerah memikirkan kata itu berulang-ulang seperti kaset usang. Telinganya mendengar hujan di luar semakin deras, di tutup matanya untuk menikmati suara itu. Taehyung suka suara hujan. Suara hujan selalu bisa menenangkannya, ia tidak bisa mendengarkan suara hujan dengan bebas. Ia bisa mendengarkannya bila ia sendirian dengan kata lain ia hanya bisa mendengarkannya saat sudah sampai di apartemennya.

Jantungnya masih berdebar, sudah lama pula Taehyung tidak mendengarkan detak jantungnya sendiri, ia hanya merasakan getarannya.

" _Taehyung-ah, anak baik sepertimu layak mendapatkan cinta…Karena itulah nenek selalu memberi Taehyung banyak cinta"_

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia masih ingat neneknya mengatakan semua itu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, bagaimana neneknya memeluknya begitu erat. Dimana semua kesalahan itu belum terjadi, dan Taehyung hidup layaknya anak normal yang bahagia hanya dengan kasih sayang sang nenek.

Ia percaya bahwa kasih sayang adalah kekuatan terbesar yang ada di bumi ini. Kekuatan yang bisa merendam amarah, kekuatan yang bisa menghasilkan keseruan tersendiri, kekuatan yang bisa menghindarkan kesedihan. Namun setelah ia beranjak dewasa ia tahu bahwa kekuatan cinta pun rupanya juga bisa mengundang balik amarah yang terpendam, mengusir kebahagian dan tawa, dan kembali memaksa tangis untuk datang.

" **Kau pikir aku mencintaimu ?! Hah jangan kira aku akan mencintai lelaki** **jelek** **dan tidak sempurna sepertimu Kim Taehyung !** **Aku masihlah seorang pria normal yang mencintai seorang gadis** **-gafis** **seksi yang sempurna** **di luar sana** **, kau bukanlah tandingan bagi semua gadis-gadis disana. Hanya berdiri di samping mereka semua orang sudah tahu bahwa kau hanya seonggok kotoran yang tidak berharga !"**

Taehyung menutup matanya, di cengkram kuat sprei putihnya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Air mata kembali membendung di wajahnya, dirinya kembali menunjukkan sosoknya yang rapuh, beruntungnya bukan di depan banyak orang seperti tadi. Hanya Cookie yang melihatnya rapuh saat ini. Namun setelah berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan air matanya, kenyataannya air mata itu tetap mengalir dengan indah lewat pipinya.

" **Tidak ada untungnya berkencan denganmu !"**

Hati yang tadinya berdetak penuh kebahgiaan kini berubah menjadi detak penuh kesedihan. Taehyung semakin meringkuk dan mulai menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam selimut. Suara hujan sudah tidak bisa membantunya untuk menenangkan dirinya lagi, kini di tambah dengan suara petir yang membuat tubuhnya semakin meringkuk ketakutan.

" **Kutebak, hanya orang bodohlah yang mau mengencanimu"**

"Tidak…" Taehyung mengucapkan kata itu dengan lirih, pundaknya bergetar karena semua suara itu masuk ke ingatan. Pria itu salah, walau Taehyung mengusir Jungkook jauh-jauh, pria itu masih mencintainya dan Jungkook tidaklah bodoh. Taehyung tahu itu, ia hanya tak ingin mengakuinya

" **Kalau kau ingin di-cap sebagai kekasihku, lepas 'benda' itu sekarang juga !"**

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Taehyung bangkit dari posisi meringkuknya dan segera menyambar 'alat' yang menempel di telinga kanannya lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Nafasnya tak beraturan dan jantungnya berdegup kencang bukan karena senang ataupun sedih melainkan karena takut. Perasaan takut yang sudah terkubur bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan menghilang semenjak ia bertemu dengan Jungkook kini kembali dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Setelah melempar 'benda' yang ia sering tempelkan di telinga kanannya saat sendirian, Taehyung berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang terisak dengan menyedihkannya.

.

.

 **{Lepas 'benda' itu sekarang juga !}**

.

.

Jungkook masih berdiri di depan apartemen yang Taehyung tinggali. Sepertinya kedua kakinya sudah untuk di gerakkan karena menolak kenyataan bahwa ia harus pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Taehyung membawa hoodie miliknya, Jungkook tidak keberatan bahkan ia berharap Taehyung tidak akan pernah mengembalikannya. Ia ingin Taehyung mengingat aromanya.

Seulas senyum miris mengembang di wajahnya, dengan tidak rela Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjauhi gedung apartemen yang di dalam salah satu ruangannya terdapat Taehyung. Ia harus kembali ke rumahnya, dan ia harus bersiap-siap untuk tidur saat ini.

Mengetahui fakta bahwa Taehyung masih peduli padanya membuat dirinya ingin merawat dirinya sendiri dengan lebih baik agar Taehyung tidak cemas padanya lagi. Yah, walaupun itu artinya ia tidak akan mendengar nasihat Taehyung yang sangat ia rindukan.

Jungkook tahu bagaimana pemuda itu kalau sudah khawatir dengan seseorang yang sangat disayanginya. Sekalinya ia peduli dengan seseorang, Taehyung akan lupa menjaga dirinya sendiri karena hanya orang yang ia cemaskanlah yang mengisi kepalanya. Jungkook suka Taehyung khawatir padanya, itu artinya ia selalu berada di benak pemuda manis itu.

Kaki dengan paha berotot nan kencang tersebut melangkah dengan pelan. Taehyung benar, hujan bertambah deras, dan ia kedinginan saat ini. Tapi ia tidak menyesal sama sekali telah meminjamkam hoodienya ke Taehyung, lelaki itu lebih lemah darinya, karena itulah Jungkook berusaha menjadi seorang pahlawan baginya. Tak peduli apakah ia juga lemah atau kesakitan, ia akan selalu berusaha melindunginya, dekat ataupun jauh.

"Sialan...Dingin sekali" Gumam Jungkook yang mulai merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar kedinginan.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Jungkook merogoh kantung belakangnya dan mengambil ponselnya untuk mengubungi seseorang yang mungkin rela bangun jam segini dan membantunya.Beruntungnya ponselnya masih baik-baik saja.

Pip !

Sambungan telepon tersambung, dan Jungkook senangnya setengah mati. Orang di seberang sana menjawabnya dengan sebuah geraman kesal. Jungkook hanya bisa merasa bersalah karena telah membangunkansesosok iblis yang mungkin sedang tidur enak-enaknya.

" _Apa maumu keparat Jeon ?!"_ Tanya sosok yang saat ini terbangun karena ulah Jungkook yang menelponnya larut malam.

"Hyung, kau kan baik hati...Maukah kau menjemputku sekarang ?" Ujar Jungkook dengan suara yang bergetar dan ia buat sehalus mungkin.

" _Kenapa dengan suaramu ? Apa kau di luar ?_ _B_ _odoh ! Sudah tahu hujan kenapa malah keluyuran ?! Kau benar-benar merepotkan_ _ku_ _Jeon, kuharap kau cepat balikan dengan Taehyung, aku sudah capek mengurusimu bangsat"_ Jungkook hanya terkekeh sendiri sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Bagaimana tidak kedinginan kalau yang ia pakai saat ini hanya celana pendek selutut dan kaus putih tipis, mana kausnya sudah basah lagi. Oh, balikkan dengan Taehyung ? Ia berharap doa dari sahabatnya itu menjadi kenyataan.

" _Tunggu sebentar bajingan, dimana kau sekarang ?!"_ Walau Jimin merasa terganggu karena sudah dibangunkan dengan keputusan konyol Jungkook untuk keluyuran malam-malam di tengah hujan.

"Aku di depan apartemen Taehyung sekarang" Jawab Jungkook dengan jujur. Namun setelah itu ia bisa mendengar keheningan yang Jimin ciptakan. Hanya suara nafasnya lah yang terdengar serta suara kencang hujan.

"Jim ?" Jungkook berusaha menyadarkan Jimin yang terdiam, dan Jimin menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Kau tahu dimana apartemen Taehyung ?" Tanya Jungkook yang tidak dibalas dengan Jimin. Jungkook hanya mendengar keheningan tepat setelah ia menyebutkan nama Taehyung. Baru saja ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk kembali bersuara ia sudah mendengar Jimin mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

" _ **Kau pikir aku tidak tahu ?"**_

Jungkook pun tersenyum miris, itu artinya ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengirimkan pesan ke Jimin mengatakan dimana alamat apartemen Taehyung, dan kemudian sambungan telephone pun terputus, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bediri layaknya orang bodoh di tengah hujan tepat pada malam hari. Payung biru gelap yang tadi ia bagi bersama Taehyung menjadi saksi bisu kelakuan romantis serta menyedihkan Jungkook.

Momen disaat ia berlutut di depan Taehyung dan banyak yang memperhatikan kembali lewat di benaknya, sebuah desahan pasrah keluar lewat mulutnya. Sedikit kecewa serta sedih pula saat Taehyung memilih untuk menggeleng lemah dan menunjukkan senyum lemahnya, ingin sekali ia melupakan itu semua namun tetap saja. Tatapan sedih Taehyung serta air matanya yang berjatuhan dan genggaman tangannya yang lembut terus terngiang-ngiang.

Iasudah menunggu selama bermenit-menit, dan akhirnya sebuah mobil yang tidak asing berhenti di depannya. Dengan cepat Jungkook memasukinya, tidak peduli bahwa pakaiannya basah.

"Kau berhutang sebuah penjelasan padaku, keparat Jeon" Ujar Jimin yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi kompleks apartemen yang Taehyung tinggali. Jungkook hanya duduk terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak memberikan penjelasan pada Jimin yang kebingungan serta diam-diam melirik Jungkook dengan perasaan cemas.

"Jangan tundukkan kepalamu saat orang yang lebih dewasa berbicara, okey ?" Walaupun Jimin mengantuk dan moodnya benar-benar buruk sekarang, melihat sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kecilnya sendiri membuat Jimin tidak tega menggunakan nada marah kepadanya terus-menerus.

Tapi tetap saja, Jungkook malah menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam dan sumpah demi apa Jimin melihat pundak itu bergetar hebat. Jimin pun segera bertindak, ia memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalanan dan menghadap sepenuhnya ke arah Jungkook. Tangannya yang ragu-ragu mulai terjulur dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Jungkook, berharap tepukannya memberinya sedikit semangat.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun kalau kau tidak mau" Mendengar itu Jungkook menggeleng dengan cepat dan menatap Jimin, asisten yang sudah ia anggap sebagai seorang kakak itu memberinya tatapan yang menenangkan.

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri" Ujar Jimin dengan megelus rambut basah Jungkook, lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya. Beberapa menit mereka didalam mobil dengan keadaan hening, Jimin memutuskan untuk menyalakan radionya dan sebuah alunan melodi langsung menyambut telinganya. Genre R&B yang menenangkan dan cocok untuk di dengarkan saat hujan bergotong royong menjotos mobil Jimin.

"Hyung…"

Jungkook memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung', Jimin tahu pemuda itu kini telah rapuh serapuh-rapuhnya hinga menjadi debu tak berbentuk. Jimin siap menjadi kakak yang mendengar segala keluh kesah adiknya.

"Aku baru saja mengantar Taehyung pulang ke apartemennya" Cerita Jungkook. Di balik alunan melodi dan derasnya hujan, Jimin mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku bahkan memberikan hoodie yang kupakai kepadanya, agar ia tidak kedinginan" Sambungnya lagi, Jimin mengangguk tanda ia siap untuk mendengar lebih lanjut.

"Kemudian…Kami melewati rute dimana kita sering minum soju bersama" Jimin terkekeh "Lebih tepatnya, kau yang minum semua soju itu, bodoh" Candaan yang Jimin lontarkan membuat Jungkook ikut terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu…Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ?" Tanya Jimin dengan nada lembut yang sering ia gunakan saat Jungkook di masa-masa rapuhnya.

"Ia bertanya sesuatu padaku dan tentu saja aku menjawabnya…Dengan jawaban konyolku" Jungkook tertawa kecil, namun tawa itu tidak mengandung kebahagiaan di dalamnya, Jimin merasakan kesedihan di balik tawa adiknya.

"Dan, jawaban apa yang kau berikan ?" Tanya Jimin dengan halus, sekali-kali matanya melirik keadaan Jungkook yang mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku memberikan jawaban terkonyol yang pernah kuberikan...Ia bertanya, apa yang membuatku menyukainya dan tentu saja...Aku menjawab bahwa yang membuatku suka padanya adalah karena ia Kim Taehyung, aku menyukai semua hal tentangnya, sempurna ataupun tidak. Aku menyukai semuanya sampai-sampai aku merindukannya" Jimin tersenyum dan ia membalas.

"Itu bukan jawaban konyol, brengsek. Itu jawaban terjujur serta ter-romantis yang penah kudengar, belajar dari siapa kau ?" Di saat seperti ini, Jimin harus bertindak sedikit konyol layaknya seorang kakak yang tidak bisa serius saat tengah mendengarkan adiknya curhat, heh menggelikan memang namun Jimin suka menjadi _big bro_ untuk bayi Taehyung yang satu ini.

"Bukan itu bagian konyolnya" Lanjut Jungkook, Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya, ia menantikan Jungkook untuk lanjut berbicara.

"Aku mengatakan padanya apakah ia ingin kembali padaku, kau tidak tahu betapa memalukannya momen saat itu Hyung. Aku ingin ia kembali padaku seperti hubungan kita yang baik-baik saja selama 3 tahun setengah sebelum ia pergi dariku. Parahnya, aku memohon padanya sampai-sampai aku berlutut dan melepaskan payung yang ku pegang begitu saja, membuat kita berdua basah. Aku memegang tangannya dengan erat, seakan jika aku melepaskannya aku akan mati" Suara Jungkook semakin bergetar. Jimin kini sudah tidak bisa memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan.

"...Ia tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun melainkan ia melepaskan genggaman tanganku padanya dengan lembut, jujur saja mungkin aku sedikit mendramatisir tapi disaat ia melakukan itu aku merasakan sebuah tamparan dari bunga mawar, durinya menggores pipiku. Kukira ia akan pergi begitu saja, rupanya aku salah, ia kembali datang sambil memayungiku dengan payungku. Ia melakukannya dengan senyuman terang bak matahari, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari matanya yang yang menangis dan mulutnya yang tersenyum." Jungkook menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya, jika saja Jungkook sedang mabuk saat ini, maka bocah itu tidak akan bisa menahan isakan yang memaksa keluar dari mulutnya. Jimin bisa melihat dengan jelasnya, betapa kerasnya bocah di sebelahnya menahan isakan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dadanya naik turun mengatur nafasnya yang menggila.

"Kook, jangan di lanjutka-"

"Setelah itu ia berkata kalau ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama !"

Jimin jadi semakin bingung, ia tidak tahu jalan pikir Jungkook maupun Taehyung mereka berdua benar-benar penuh dengan misteri.

"Aku tidak mau kesakitan seperti ini lagi. Aku sudah muak, Hyung"

Nah, membingungkan kan ? Jungkook yang tidak ingin menaggung semua rasa sakit yang ia alami saat ini saja masih tetap bergelayut manja pada rasa sakit tersebut, jika ia ingin rasa sakit tersebut menghilang seharusnya ia melupakan Taehyung dan carilah kebahagiaan sendiri. Begitupun dengan Taehyung, ia ingin melupakan Jungkook dan membuat pria itu menyingkir sepenuhnya darinya, namun Taehyung terus memberi harapan dan peduli pada Jungkook. Bagaimana Jungkook bisa _move on_ dari Taehyung ?

"Heh…Kau lucu, Kook" Jimin berujar dengan nada sarkastiknya yang membuat Jungkook berhenti menunduk dan melihat Jimin dengan matanya yang menatap kebingungan.

"Ma-maksudmu ?"

"Kau lucu sekali sampai-sampai aku ingin menjotosmu" Jungkook tidak mengerti

"Kalau kau tidak ingin mengalami rasa sakit yang terus diulang-ulang, bukankah seharusnya kau melupakannya dan mencari yang lain ?" Mata Jungkook terbelalak, Jimin yang tadi tampak begitu hangat kini berubah menjadi dingin, ia bahkan bisa melihat kilatan dingin di mata sipit sahabatnya. Apa yang membuat Jimin berubah menjadi seperti ini ?

"Tapi aku tidak mau kebahagiaan yang lain, Taehyung lah kebahagiaanku !" Jungkook menaikkan volume suaranya tapi hal itu tidak membuat Jimin terkejut. Jimin malah mengeratkan pegangannya pada setir mobil sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, rahangnya mulai mengeras. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat marah sampai sebegitunya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Taehyung kebahagiaanmu kalau kau terus dibuang seperti itu setelah semua jerih payah yang kau keluarkan untuknya tidak di hargai sama sekali !" Kini giliran Jimin yang menaikkan suaranya dan berhasil membuat Jungkook terkejut, ia tidak pernah melihat Jimin semarah ini, dan jujur saja ia takut.

"Karena hanya ia yang bisa membuatku bahagia…" Jimin terkekeh, mengeluarkan kekehan sarkastiknya. "Aku tahu itu, tapi apakah ia bersedia untuk membahagiakanmu ?" Pertanyaan itu benar-benar menusuk hati Jungkook. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya.

"Aku yakin ia mau…Selama 3 tahun setengah bersama dengannya, aku merasa lebih mengenal dirinya daripada orang lain, aku bisa melihat ketidakrelaan di matanya saat ia memilih untuk menggeleng dari ajakanku untuk kembali bersama, aku bisa melihat bahwa ia merindukanku. Aku juga tahu bahwa ia pun juga sama tidak berdayanya sepertiku…Kami saling membutuhkan"

Tatapan Jimin melemah, ia tidak lagi marah saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Jungkook dengan lirih. Bocah itu benar, mereka saling membutuhkan dan bodohnya jika Taehyung tahu bahwa ia membutuhkan Jungkook kenapa ia tidak jadi egois sedikit dan memilih untuk terus bersama Jungkook daripada memikirkan 'Ketidaksempurnaannya' yang bahkan tidak penting di mata Jungkook, karena Jungkook menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Taehyung. Sempurna maupun tidak, titik.

"Aku tahu kau marah karena pikiran konyol kami. Taehyung yang memintaku menjauh namun aku semakin mendekat, dan Taehyung yang ingin membuang diriku tapi terus menyimpan diriku dalam hatinya. Jujur saja terkadang aku pun juga marah dengan drama konyol yang kami buat, jika saja salah satu dari kami memilih untuk mengikuti apa yang masing-masing inginkan, jika saja aku menuruti Taehyung dan menjauh darinya maka Taehyung pun juga akan menjauh, jika Taehyung menuruti keinginannya sendiri dan membuangku sepenuhnya maka aku juga akan terbuang dan hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Kau pun juga tidak akan kesusahan untuk membantu kami…Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Hyung"

Jimin mengerem mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba di tengah jalan dan membuat Jungkook yang tidak memakai sabuk pengaman hampir saja terjungkal kedepan jika saja refleknya tidak cepat. Mendengar ucapan Jungkook tadi, Jimin sadar diri. Ia tidak pantas marah atas drama yang mereka buat dan mereka bintangi, mau bagaimanapun juga ia hanyalah karakter tambahan dan memang itulah yang harus ia perankan. Mau Jungkook dan Taehyung tetap bersama ataupun mereka berpisah ia tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki hati Taehyung sepenuhnya, karena tuhan sudah menetapkan bahwa kedua hati yang tengah bimbang tersebut dibuat untuk bersatu dan saling berdekatan.

Kini ialah yang merasa bodoh, ia marah karena harapan tentang Taehyung yang sepenuhnya membuang Jungkook dan Jungkook yang mencari orang lain tidak terpenuhi, ia tidak seharusnya begini. Ia sahabat mereka, tidak seharusnya ia malah merusak satu-satunya hubungan persahabat yang ia miliki.

"Hyung ?" Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan bingung namun kemudian ia dibuat terkejut lagi saat Jimin langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Walaupun sedikit bingung tapi Jungkook membutuhkan pelukan itu.

.

.

 **{** **Tuhan sudah menetapkan bahwa kedua hati yang tengah bimbang tersebut dibuat untuk bersatu** **}**

.

.

Bogum melihat semua itu, ia melihat bagaimana Taehyung tersenyum lembut dan binar dimatanya tampak hidup, untuk pertama kalinya Bogum kembali menemukan satu alasan lain untuk mencintai Taehyung, yaitu binar matanya yang tampak indah jika penuh dengan harapan dan cinta. Ia ingin menjadi pahlawan dan datang ke tempat Cafe Taehyung bekerja untuk menjemputnya di tengah hujan, ia bahkan sudah membawakan dua payung. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Taehyung.

Rupanya ia sudah keduluan dengan orang yang ia yakini adalah Jungkook, Jadi Jungkook itu orangnya seperti itu, ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, Bogum hanya melihat postur tubuhnya doang, dari yang Bogum lihat. Pemuda bernama Jungkook yang pernah di ceritakan Taehyung itu benar-benar cukup berotot untuk pemuda kelahiran korea.

Dilihatnya Taehyung tersenyum senang, Taehyung tampak seperti jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya. Jika begitu pantas saja semua perlakuan spesial yang ia berikan ke Taehyung hanya di anggap sebagai perlakuan spesial dari sahabat ke sahabat. Bolehkah Bogum merasa cemburu sekaligus iri pada pria yang bisa mengambil hati Taehyung ?

Sudah lama ia memimpikan untuk bisa menjadi yang satu-satunya untuk Taehyung setelah cukup lama mengenal Taehyung sepenuhnya. Ia pikir selama ini ia memiliki kesempatan setelah Taehyung menceritakan bahwa ia telah putus dengan kekasihnya, rupanya Taehyung masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Dasar labil !

Apakah takdir berkata lain ? _Mungkin ya_... _Mungkin juga tidak._

Ia ingin sekali menjadi egois, ia ingin Taehyung.

Bisakah ia merebutnya ? _Mungkin_...

Jawaban yang ia memiliki sangatlah membingungkan, semua pertanyaan yang ia miliki di isi hanya dengan satu kata, yaitu _'Mungkin'._ Ia ingin membuat Taehyung bahagia, karena itulah ia ingin berada disisinya, tapi setelah melihat adegan di depannya ini. Sepertinya Taehyung sudah cukup bahagia dengan lelaki yang belum pernah ia temui tersebut. Melihat Taehyung yang sudah berjalan bersama lelaki yang lebih dulu menjemputnya, Bogum memilih untuk pulang kembali ke rumahnya dengan pundak yang melemas.

Di perjalanan menuju rumahnya ia sempat melewati sebuah mini market dan memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Tidak tahu apa yang akan ia beli namun ia malah menuju ke rak khusus ramen, dengan tangan yang lemas ia mengambil 5 bungkus ramen dan berjalan lagi menuju ke rak khusus untuk minuman, lagi-lagi tangan lemasnya mengambil 10 coca cola yang memang sudah menjadi minuman favoritnya.

Setelah melihat Taehyung bersama dengan lelaki lain, Bogum merasakan rasa sakit tepat di hatinya, dan ia berpikir untuk memanjakan dirinya sendiri dengan menonton koleksi film yang ia miliki serta makan junk food di malam hari, ia pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan menuju kasir dan segera membayar semua yang ia ambil.

"Ada tambahan ?" Tanya yang penjaga kasir dengan senyum paksaan. Bogum sempat melihat ke arah kulkas, dimana di dalamnya terdapat banyak es krim dengan berbagai rasa, kedua kaki panjangnya berjalan menghampiri kulkas tersebut dan mengambil 7 es krim dengan rasa yang berbeda-beda, salah satunya rasa mangga. Kesukaannya.

Masih dengan senyum paksaan yang menghiasi wajahnya, penjaga kasir wanita itu kini telah menghitung tambahan Bogum dan memasukannya ke dalam kantung plastik. Sang penjaga kasir yang belum menyebutkan berapa totalnya sudah langsung di bayar dengan uang berlebihan oleh Bogum.

"Tunggu, tuan...Uangnya kebanyak-"

"Ambil saja kembaliannya" Ujar Bogum cepat dan langsung keluar. Tentu saja penjaga kasir wanita yang tadi memasang senyum palsu kini tersenyum sumringah mendapat uang tambahan.

Bogum berjalan dengan gontainya, payung yang rencana akan ia pinjamkan ke Taehyung kini ia ampit di ketiak kanannya sedangkan tangannya memegang kantung plastik berwarna putih. Beruntungnya malam ini suhu sangat dingin, jika tidak mungkin saja es krim nya akan lebih cepat meleleh.

Setelah bermenit-menit lamanya ia berjalan menuju rumahnya, akhirnya pemuda tampan tersebut sampai ke rumahnya. Ia pun langsung menuju ke ruang tengah dan menyiapkan semua film yang akan ia tonton sendirian malam ini. Semua film yang ia pilih kebanyakan bergenre komedi dan horror.

Bogum tidak mau merepotkan dirinya sendiri dengan memilih film bergenre romantis atau sedih, Ia sedang ingin tertawa dan ketakutan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri dari sakit hati yang ia alami.

Setelah menyiapkan apa yang ingin ia tonton, Bogum bergerak lagi menuju ke arah kulkas dan meletakkan semua es krim yang ia beli kedalam kulkas, kakinya berjalan lagi menuju ke kamar mandi dan melepas semua pakaian yang ia pakai kecuali boxer pendek yang ia kenakan di balik celana jeans kesayangannya.

Biarlah, lagipula ia sedang di rumahnya sendiri, ia ingin merasa bebas di malam ini, dan mungkin besok ia akan ijin untuk tidak masuk kerja dahulu karena pasti ia tidak bisa bangun pagi jika ia sudah memantapkan hati untuk maraton film malam ini.

Segera ia berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk merebus satu bungkus ramen yang ia beli tadi. Coca cola yang ia beli sudah tersedia di depan tv, walaupun tidak dingin, tapi tidak apa-apa. Setelah ramen yang ia masak matang, ia kembali menuju ke ruang tengah.

Meletakkan panci yang dipenuhi kepulan asap panas karena ramen di lantai, namun rupanya Bogum belum selesai, ia berjalan lagi seakan kakinya tidak lelah menuju ke kamar untuk mengambil selimut yang ia seret di lantai.

Kini semua terasa pas baginya, hanya kurang satu. Ia berjalan lagi menuju saklar lampu dan mematikannya, menyisakan tv yang menyala untuk menerangi ruang tengah. Sebelum menyamankan posisinya di lantai ia menyiapkan film yang akan ia lihat. Sebuah film horror dengan judul yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui. Film horror dari Thailand ini berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, bahkan ia tidak fokus menyantap ramen yang ia terlalu ketakutan dan terus menutupi matanya dalam selimut. Sudah berkali-kali ia menonton film ini, tapi tetap saja. Ia terlalu pengecut.

Selama 120 menit Bogum duduk di depan layar tv, dan saat filmnya selesai, ia kembali berdiri untuk mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di kamar, ia memang sengaja tidak membawanya karena malas. Ponsel kini sudah ada di genggaman tangannya, kemudian tangannya mengetik sesuatu di layar ponsel tersebut.

 _From : Bogum~/ To : Cutae_

' _Tae, besok tolong ijinkan aku ya. Aku merasa tidak enak badan, hehe maaf'_

Tentu saja itu bohong, badannya baik-baik saja. Ia hanya merasa perlu beberapa waktu untuk tidak melihat wajah Taehyung, atau hal yang ia lihat tadi akan terus mengganggunya dan membuatnya tidak fokus. Baru saja ia ingin meletakkan ponselnya, ponselnya sudah berbunyi lagi. Apa Taehyung belum tidur ?

 _From : Cutae/ To : Bogum~_

' _Apa yang terjadi, Hyung ?_ _Sepertinya kemarin kau baik-baik saja tadi siang._ _Bahkan kemarin malam kau juga baik-baik saja sampai datang ke Café untuk menjemputku. Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak datang ke Café malam ini, Hyung ?'_

Pesan Taehyung cukup panjang, Bogum suka. Itu artinya bocah manis itu sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

 _From : Bogum~/ To : Cutae_

' _Kan aku sudah bilang aku sedang sakit, karena itulah aku tidak bisa datang ke Jung's Family Café, Tae._ _Kenapa ? Kau merindukanku, ya ?'_

Bogum terkikik sendiri membaca ulang pesannya yang akan ia kirim ke Taehyung, seperti pesan dari lelaki yang sedang menggoda pacarnya.

 _From : Cutae / To : Bogum~_

' _Kau kan pelanggan tetap kami, Hyung.'_

Oh, jadi selama ini memang Taehyung tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai orang yang spesial, kehadirannya yang sering sekali tampak di Café tempat kerja Taehyung hanya di angap sebagai pelanggan tetap saja. Wah, Bogum yang malang. Kejam sekali Taehyung.

 _From : Bogum~/ To : Cutae_

' _Oh...Begitu kah ? Setelah aku sembuh, aku akan datang'_

Ia memang sengaja tidak datang malam ini, entah kenapa. Ia hanya merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak untuk datang. Kemudian ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

 _From : Cutae/ To : Bogum~_

' _Kalau begitu cepatlah sembuh, Hyung'_

Ah, andai saja doa Taehyung terkabulkan. Ia juga ingin sakit hatinya ini cepat sembuh. Tapi Bogum percaya bahwa setelah ini ia bisa melupakan sakit hatinya dan kembali melanjutkan hari-harinya seperti biasanya.

.

.

 **{Kejam sekali Taehyung}**

.

.

Taehyung terbangun di pagi harinya setelah sinar matahari menembus celah-celah jendelanya. Matahari seakan tahu dan menjadikan cahayanya sebagai alarm pribadi milik Taehyung. Taehyung tidak bisa tidur semalam karena terus memikirkan sesuatu yang sduah lama ia berusaha ia lupakan. Sesuatu yang mulai membuatnya trauma untuk berkata yang sejujurnya dan menunjukkan dirinya apa-adanya.

Beruntungnya ia merasakan getaran yang ada di sebelah bantalnya. Saat itulah Bogum mengirimnya sebuah pesan, dan berterima kasihlah pada Bogum, Taehyung. Pria itu bisa membuatmu melupakan sejenak dari kenangan terburuknya. Rupanya kenangan yang berusaha ia hapus dari ingatannya akan muncul, ia kira ia bisa mengatasinya. Tapi Taehyung salah.

Dan kini ia langsung bangkit dari kasurnya untuk pergi ke kulkas namun sebelum itu ia merapikan kasurnya terlebih dahulu barulah ia pergi mengambil susu yang langsung ia minum begitu saja dari tempatnya. Taehyung selalu tidak punya waktu untuk sarapan pagi. Percuma saja, toh walaupun Taehyung makan banyak tubuhnya juga akan segitu-gitu saja.

Setelah meminum susu yang kini sudah habis sepenuhnya, Taehyung bergerak menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya. Air hangat yang keluar dari shower semakin menyadarkan dirinya untuk kembali ke realita setelah 7 jam berkelana di lam mimpi yang bahkan ia lupakan seperti apa perjalanannya.

Ah, iya. Taehyung baru ingat kalau hari ini Bogum tidak masuk, lalu siapa yang akan menggantikan Bogum ? Mungkin guru lain atau entahlah siapapun juga bisa kan menggantikannya.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke lemari untuk segera memakai pakaian. Suhu pagi ini benar-benar dingin setelah semalam hujan. Bahkan air hangat dari shower belum mampu menghangatkannya, ingin sekali Taehyung berdiri selama berjam-jam hanya untuk menghangatkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi pastinya ia tidak bisa melakukan itu karena ia harus mengajar anak-anak hari ini. Taehyung yakin kalau harinya akan membosankan tanpa Bogum pagi ini, pria murah senyum itu biasanya akan mentraktirnya Coffe atau mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Pagi ini ia akan sangat kesepian.

Di raihnya sebuah celana berwarna hitam dan sebuah kemeja over size berwarna biru gelap dengan motif lukisan Starry Night Over The Rhone milik Vincent van Gogh. Taehyung sangat menyukai semua maha karya milik Vincent van Gogh. Orang itu seolah-olah berbicara dengan semua penikmat seni lewat karya-karya yang ia buat. Ia bisa berbicara kepada semua penikmat seni tanpa perlu susah-susah mengeluarkan suara, bayangkan betapa hebatnya itu.

Di kenakanlah pakaian yang ia pilih dan di lihat tubuhnya di depan kaca. Taehyung sempat berpikir, dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Taehyung pun menambahkan sebuah aksesoris berupa jam dan ikat pinggang kesukaannya untuk membuat penampilannya lebih segar dan tidak sekedar membosankan untuk di pandang mata.

Setelah yakin bahwa penampilannya okey, Taehyung segera mengeringkan rambutnya dan menatanya sekeren mungkin. Lalu ia yakin untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen yang ia tinggali. Namun sebelum ia keluar sepenuhnya, ia melihat sebuah 'benda' yang semalam ia lempar tergeletak begitu saja di lantai yang dingin.

Taehyung pun menghampirinya dan meletakkan di sebelah bantalnya, dan kini ia siap untuk memulai harinya tanpa melupakan tasnya.

Taehyung yang berjalan menuju ke lift dan memencet tombol lift untuk bergerak turun tak sengaja bertemu Yoon Gi saat lift tersebut berhenti 2 lantai setelah lantai paling atas yang Taehyung tempati. Mereka saling memberi senyum untuk menyapa satu sama lain.

' _Kau mau kemana ?'_ Tanya Yoon Gi yang mulai menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Taehyung tersenyum dan membalas.

' _Tentu saja kerja, kau seperti tidak mengenalku, Hyung'_ Yoon Gi terkekeh, pundaknya naik turun karena kekehan tersebut.

' _Kau terlalu banyak bekerja, Tae. Aku mulai khawatir dengan kehidupan kerjamu yang terlalu sibuk'_ Yoon Gi kembali berbicara dengan tangan dan ekspresinya. Taehyung hanya terdiam dan menunduk karena perkataan Yoon Gi ada benarnya.

' _Kau harus lebih berhati-hati pada dirimu sendiri, Tae. Kau bisa menghancurkan dirimu sendiri jika kau terlalu sering melelahkan tubuhmu sekaligus mentalmu seperti ini'_

Sekali lagi, Taehyung setuju. Bahwa ada baiknya ia istirahat sejenak. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia tidak ingin enak-enakkan begitu saja. Karena setiap kali ia ada waktu senggang ia akan terus memikirkan Jungkook, oh ya ngomong-ngomong Jungkook bagaimana kabarnya ?

Apakah pria itu pulang kembali berjalan kaki mengingat lokasi rumahnya dan apartemen Taehyung benar-benar jauh. Karena asik melamunkan keadaan Jungkook, Yoon Gi yang merasa di acuhkan segera menepuk pundak Taehyung.

' _Apa yang terjadi semalam ?'_ Tanya Yoon Gi tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Taehyung bingung dengan pertanyaan anehnya tersebut.

Melihat wajah bingung Taehyung, Yoon Gi pun menjelaskan dengan mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap mata kiri Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya. Di mata Yoon Gi, mata kucing milik Taehyung tampak memerah serta bengkak, tidak seperti mata Taehyung yang biasanya.

' _Oh, bukan apa-apa_ _'_ Jawab Taehyung, ia tidak ingin menceritakan apapun kepada siapapun, biarlah ia menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Namun Yoon Gi tahu, Taehyung yang tidak pernah baik-baik saja ini akan selalu menutupi semua masalah yang ia miliki sampai seseorang berhasil menemukan masalah yang ia miliki barulah Taehyung mengakuinya.

Mau bagaimanapun Yoon Gi tidak mau memaksa Taehyung untuk bercerita, melainkan ia akan memberinya kekuatan melalui pelukan yang saat ini ia tujukan langsung kepada Taehyung. Lagi-lagi Taehyung dibuat terkejut dengan perlakuan Hyung dingin yang satu ini. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali orang yang mengejutkannya.

' _Ku harap harimu menyenangkan'_ Tanpa mereka sadari rupanya lift sudah terbuka dan Yoon Gi langsung keluar, Taehyung yang sempat membeku di tempat kemudian sadar dan ikut keluar menuju ke halte bus yang sering ia naiki menuju ke tempat mengajarnya. Seperti biasa, di dalam bus ia bertemu dengan salah satu muridnya yang sangat dekat dengannya, jangan salah paham. Semua murid yang ia ajar di kelasnya dekat dengannya, namun hanya satu inilah yang paling dekat dengannya.

Taehyung berjalan untuk duduk di dekat perempuan mungil dengan rambut yang di biarkan terurai di tambah dengan hiasan bando berwarna kuning yang membuat si pemilik rambut tampak sangat imut.

' _Pagi Hyeojin, rambutnya tergerai...Cantik sekali'_ Ujar Taehyung dengan bahasa isyarat. Hyeojin, gadis kecil yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum membalas pujian Taehyung.

' _Oppa juga tampak manis dengan kemeja yang oppa pakai sekarang. Hyeojin tidak pernah melihatnya, kemeja barukah ?'_ Taehyung menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan pujian yang muridnya tujukan padanya.

' _Eh ? Manis ? Oppa itu lelaki, harusnya tampan bukan manis'_ Balas Taehyung sambil memajukan bibirnya, berpura-pura marah pada gadis kecil di sebelahnya. Sang gadis kecil pun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah 'Oppa' yang lebih kekanak-kanakkan.

' _Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya Oppa'_ Balas Hyeojin. Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa hampir semua orang memanggilnya manis, apakah ia memang manis ? Ia tidak merasa sama sekali tuh.

Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Taehyung berdiri terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan si kecil Lee Hyeojin menggandeng tangannya yang jauh lebih besar dari tangan Hyeojin. Mereka turun dari bus bersama-sama dan berjalan bersama menuju ke gedung sekolahan. Banyak anak-anak kecil yang melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua, ada juga para guru ataupun pekerja lainnya yang membungkuk sopan kepada Taehyung.

Walaupun Taehyung bisa dibilang guru baru di tempat ini, banyak orang yang sudah menyukai keberadaannya karena mereka menganggap Taehyung adalah anak manis yang penurut. Tuh kan kata 'Manis' memang cocok untuk Taehyung.

Taehyung mengantar Hyeojin sampai ke kelas dan begitu anak itu meletakkan tasnya di bangku yang memang biasanya ia duduki, Hyeojin langsung lari begitu saja meninggalkan Taehyung yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum saat meletakkan tasnya di meja guru. Hari ini akan begitu sepi tanpa Bogum.

Oh ya, bicara soal Bogum. Taehyung langsung menggerakan kakinya menuju ke ruang kepala sekolahan dan mengetuk pintunya sebelum masuk.

"Permisi, Nyonya bolehkah aku masuk ?"

"Ah, Taehyung. Masuklah" Kemudian disusul dengan suara wanita dan pintu yang terbuka, membuat Taehyung langsung masuk ke dalam. Wanita yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya dan mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk masuk langsung menyambut Taehyung dengan senyuman lembut khas seorang Ibu untuk anaknya. Sedangkan di sebelah wanita berkacamata hitam tersebut terdapat lelaki tinggi yang juga sedang memasang senyum di wajahnya sampai-sampai sebuah lesung pipi muncul dan menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa kau datang ke kantorku pagi ini ? Ku tebak pasti ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, duduklah dahulu" Ujar wanita tersebut, Taehyung sangat menyayangi wanita dengan marga yang sama dengannya tersebut. Taehyung pun duduk tepat di tempat yang disediakan.

"Namjoon-ah berikan Taehyung minum dan oh kalau tidak salah eomma punya roti, berikan pada-"

"Tidak usah nyonya Kim, aku hanya datang untuk mengabari bahwa Park Bogum tidak bisa datang di karenakan sakit" Nyonya Kim hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Anak itu, sepertinya ia sedang ada masalah...Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, bisakah kau menjenguk kerumahnya nanti ? Namjoon akan menemanimu"

"Tapi eomma, siapa yang nanti mengantar eomma pulang ?" Pria berlesung pipi bernama Namjoon tersebut langsung memandang Nyonya Kim dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tenang, Namjoon-ah...Eomma masih bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri kok, jangan merendahkan orang buta sayang, apalagi perempuan. Eomma masih memiliki indra lainnya bukan ? Eomma juga bisa menghubungi Appa-mu" Melihat itu, Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain merasa kasihan, ia juga cukup khawatir dengan ibunya Namjoon, wanita berbaik hati itu sudah buta semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpanya keluarga Kim.

"Antarlah Taehyung, lagipula kau juga berteman dekat dengan Bogum bukan. Kau teman yang tidak baik bila tidak peduli pada temannya sendiri" Nyonya Kim kembali berujar dengan tenangnya sambil mengelus tangan anaknya dengan lembut.

Terpaksa, Namjoon mengangguk. Tidak ia tidak terpaksa mengantar Taehyung kok, ia hanya tidak ingin meninggalkan sang ibu sendirian.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku kabar ini, kuharap Bogum juga segera sembuh. Namjoon-ah tolong gantikan Bogum untuk hari ini"

Namjoon pun mengangguk, dan setelah itu Taehyung pamit keluar untuk kembali ke kelas mengajarnya. Begitu sampai di kelas, Taehyung langsung memperhatikan jam yang terletak di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan hanya tinggal 15 menit lagi sebelum jam belajar berbunyi, banyak anak-anak yang masih bermain di taman bermain. Jika ada Bogum biasanya ia akan berbicara sebentar dengan pria itu, tapi kini Taehyung sendirian.

Ia sudah merencanakan apa yang hari ini akan ia tampilkan untuk pembelajaran. Ia akan menceritakan sebuah kisah dengan menggunakan bahasa isyarat, untuk meningkatkan memori semua muridnya. Hari ini kisah yang ia pilih adalah kisah tentang 'Romeo dan Juliet', ketinggalan jaman memang, namun Taehyung sangat menyukai kisah tersebut, dulu neneknya selalu menceritakannya kisah tersebut sebelum ia akan tidur, tapi kini ia sudah tidak bisa mendengar suara sang nenek tercinta di malam hari. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

Seperti yang di inginkan oleh ibu tercinta Namjoon, Jam pelajaran sudah selesai dan Namjoon melihat Taehyung tengah menunggu dirinya di luar kelas yang biasanya selalu di ajar oleh Bogum. Ia membereskan buku-buku yang ia keluarkan dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas lalu berjalan menghampiri Taehyung yang tengah menatap ponsel di genggammannya.

Hanya sekedar berbasa-basi, Namjoon pun mendekati Taehyung dan bertanya.

"Pesan siapa yang kau balas ?"

Taehyung tidak membalas, ia masih asik menatap ponselnya dan membalas siapapun itu yang mengirimnya sebuah pesan. Menyadari Taehyung tidak mendengarnya, Namjoon pun meletakkan tangannya di pundak Taehyung dan hal itu menyebabkan reaksi Taehyung yang tampak sedikit kaget namun langsung tersenyum.

"Maaf, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Namjoon-ssi ?" Tanya Taehyung.

Namjoon menghelas nafas dan menatap Taehyung dengan senyum yang juga menghias wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap terlalu formal di depanku, aku hanya bertanya pesan siapa yang kau balas ?" Tanya Namjoon ulang, di balik ucapannya itu Namjoon menyadari sesuatu. Taehyung tidak menatap matanya. Tidak, sebenarnya ini bukanlah yang pertama kali Namjoon sadari. Ia dan Taehyung memang jarang sekali berbicara namun sudah lama sekali ia sadar akan sesuatu, hanya saja ia terlalu ragu dan kini ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, aku hanya mengirim pesan pada temanku...Aku bilang aku akan terlambat hari ini" Ujar Taehyung malu-malu. Ia jarang sekali berbicara dengan Namjoon dan segela ini terasa begitu canggung.

"Terlambat ? Apakah hari ini kau ada rencana lain ?" Tanya Namjoon, dan kali ini Namjoon tidak akan melewatkan apapun untuk membuktikan bahwa apa yang selama ini ia lihat saat berbicara dengan Taehyung tidaklah salah.

"Sebenarnya, iya...Aku memiliki pekerjaan di sebuah Cafe yang pendirinya tak lain adalah keluarga temanku sendiri, jadi kapan kita akan kerumah Bogum ?" Tanya Taehyung. Namjoon mengangguk tanda ia mengerti dan segera berjalan lebih dahulu membiarkan Taehyung mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan sampai ke tempat parkiran untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Namjoon.

Namun Namjoon terdiam dan berbalik ke arah Taehyung yang tentu saja membuat Taehyung ikut berhenti melangkah dan menatap wajah Namjoon dengan bingung.

"Kau boleh duduk di depan kalau kau mau, aku juga ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu"

"Oh, ya...Terima kasih" Balas Taehyung, baru setelah itulah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil dengan Taehyung yang duduk di depan, sebelah Namjoon.

Taehyung menunggu dan menunggu Namjoon untuk membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang katanya akan ia bicarakan. Ia terus melirik dan terkadang lirikannya akan ketahuan oleh Namjoon yang langsung membuatnya berhenti menatap Namjoon.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja saat mobil berhenti di karenakan lampu merah, barulah saat itu Namjoon menengok ke arah Taehyung untuk mulai berbicara.

"Taehyung, aku sudah lama menyadari sesuatu tentangmu hanya saja...Aku tidak yakin apakah aku benar atau salah, untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri aku ingin bertanya padamu. Bolehkah ?"

Taehyung mengangguk, sebelum lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau Namjoon membuka mulutnya tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Apakah kau tuli ?"

Taehyung shock, bagaimana Namjoon tahu ? Itulah rahasia terbesar yang selama ini ingin ia sembunyikan dari semua orang.

"Tidak perlu terlalu terkejut, aku sudah lama menyadarinya. Caramu menatap bibir lawan bicara saat mereka berbicara denganmu sudah menjelaskan semuanya, setidaknya kini aku senang aku tidak salah. Kau tidak perlu malu untuk mengakuinya, Taehyung. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu kesusahan menerka-nerka apa yang ku bicarakan, karena itulah aku menunggu momen yang tepat untuk bisa memperlihatkan wajahku tepat di depanmu, aku tahu membaca gerak bibir seseorang dari samping itu susah."

Taehyung semakin shock saat mengetahui ternyata sedari tadi Namjoon terdiam itu karena ia sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bisa berbicara dengan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Sungguh, Taehyung terharu.

Air mata mulai mengumpul di pelupuk mata Taehyung, ia terlalu senang saat seseorang berusaha mengerti dirinya bukan malah mengasihaninya.

Baru saja, Namjoon hendak membuka mulut lagi, suara klakson mobil yang ada di belakangnya berbunyi dan membuat Namjoon cepat-cepat menghadap kembali ke depan, rupanya lampu sudah berubah hijau dan ia tidak menyadarinya. Lagi-lagi Taehyung menangis, sampai-sampai Namjoon harus menepuk pundak Taehyung dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya fokus sendirian.

Selama perjalanan mereka di isi dengan keheningan. Namjoon tidak menyalakan radio sama sekali untuk menghargai perasaan Taehyung, ia takut Taehyung merasa sedih saat kenyataan membuatnya tak bisa mendengar lagu yang Namjoon putar di mobilnya. Biarlah Taehyung terisak sendiri, Namjoon hanya bisa menemani di dampingnya sambil terus menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan.

Mereka sampai tepat di rumah Bogum. Namjoon beserta Taehyung pun keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah Bogum, mereka saling berpandangan, tidak tahu siapa yang harus mengetuk pintu hingga akhirnya Namjoon berinisiatif untuk melakukannya. Taehyung yang di sebelahnya masih saja berusaha mengontrol isakkannya, beberapa detik kemudian Bogum keluar dengan wajah yang cukup berantakkan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Taehyung yang tidak pernah melihat Bogum seperti ini menjadi sedikit kaget dengan penampilan Bogum.

"Oh, Joon-ah dan…Taehyung….Sedang apa kalian kesini ?" Tanya Bogum dengan suara bangun tidur yang terdengar khas.

"Eomma menyuruhku untuk menjengukmu dengan Taehyung, Taehyung bilang kau tidak bisa hadir mengajar karena sedang sakit…Hanya memastikan saja" Jawab Namjoon yang di respon oleh senyuman Bogum.

"Wow, terima kasih sudah mau menjenguk, tapi saat ini aku sedang ingin istirahat, jadi bisakah kalian…Pergi ?"

Namjoon dan Taehyung dibuat terkejut, entah sudah keberapa kali Taehyung terkejut. Bogum tidak pernah seperti ini, setahu Namjoon Bogum selalu bersikap sopan pada semua tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Namjoon di usir begitu saja. Taehyung masih bingung, sontak saja ia langsung menengok ke arah Namjoon, meminta sebuah penjelasan tentang teman lama Namjoon.

"Uh…Sepertinya ia tidak hanya sakit, ada hal lain yang membuatnya bertingkah seperti itu. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku yakin semua akan kembali seperti awal" Namjoon mengucapkan semua kalimat itu pelan-pelan, Taehyung jadi agak sedikit terganggu.

"Namjoon Hyung, kau tidak perlu bicara pelan-pelan aku maish bisa mengerti apa yang kau katakan asal aku melihat gerak mulutmu" Namjoon pun langsung menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri karena sudah membuat dirinya tampak konyol di mata Taehyung.

"…Maaf, jadi…Kurasa ini saatnya kau pergi bekerja, ya kan ?" Taehyung mengangguk.

Masih dengan keheningan yang canggung, Namjoon mengucapkan satu kalimat lagi

"Mau kuantar ?" Dengan tawaran baik dari Namjoon, Taehyung pun menggangguk.

Mereka kembali naik ke dalam mobil, suasana kembali sunyi. Namjoon sama sekali belum menyalakan mesin mobil dan hanya terdiam menunduk ke bawah. Taehyung jadi bingung sendiri, ia menatap Namjoon dengan attapan khawatirnya, seolah tubuhnya tahu kalau ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya, Namjoon balik menatap Taehyung dan membalasnya dengan senyuman menenangkan.

"Bisakah aku tahu kenapa kau memilih untuk tidak mengenakan alat bantu dengar ?" Tanya Namjoon, mata Taehyung sempat membulat sebentar dan hal itu membuat Namjoon merasa bersalah. Kemudian Taehyung menatap Namjoon serta meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Namjoon. Pupil indahnya tampak bergetar, begitu ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, mulutnya pun terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. Namjoon mulai merasa bahwa tidak seharusnya ia menanyakan hal ini.

"Umm, kurasa…Sebaiknya kita lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi" Taehyung membaca gerak bibir Namjoon, namun ia menggeleng setelahnya. Taehyung sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk memulai semuanya dari langkah kecil, dengan terbuka kepada salah satu temannya yang tidak mungkin akan mengecewakannya.

"Kau tahu Hyung….Alasan di balik aku tidak mengenakan alat bantu dengarku lagi itu karena seseorang yang mengaku mencintaiku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku melupakan alat bantu dengar itu." Taehyung berhenti sejenak, ia masih merasa belum siap namun ia tidak ingin menyimpan semua ini hanya kepada dirinya dan Hoseok. Pria secerah matahari itu pernah berkata bahwa ada baiknya ia meluapkan semua masalahnya dengan menceritakkannya kepada seseorang. Hoseok memang tidak pernah mengeluh bahwa ia lelah dengan masalah Taehyung, namun Taehyung tahu bahwa Hoseok pun lelah menanggapi masalah simple Taehyung. Walaupun Hoseok sudah mengajukkan dirinya untuk menjadi pendengar setia Taehyung. Suatu hari nanti pria itu akan muak dengan semuanya.

"Hyung, aku akan menceritakan semuanya asal Hyung tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun termasuk Nyonya Kim"

Namjoon mengangguk tanda ia setuju.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **{** **Hoseok memang tidak pernah mengeluh bahwa ia lelah dengan masalah Taehyung, }**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hoseok terus saja melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding Café nya, Taehyung belum juga datang. Beruntungnya ada Minjae dan Minho yang membantunya menyiapkan Café, sedari tadi ada dua pelanggan yang ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung. Salah satunya pria tidak asing yang meneriakkan nama Taehyung saat ia pertama kali masuk ke Café miliknya, tapi yang satunya ia tidak tahu. Suaranya terdengar tidak asing dan Hoseok mulai mencurigai sesuatu. Kenapa pria itu terdengar tidak asing ?

Tanpa ragu lagi, Hoseok mendatangi meja yang di duduki oleh Jimin dan pria yang penuh tato tersebut, ia pun segera melontarkan pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. Kedua pria yang awalnya asik memandangi menu Cafe tersebut langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu mata dengan Hoseok yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Wow, fans Taehyung datang lagi, kau datang awal sekali, sudah siap pesan ?"

"Oh, ya, ehehe, bisakah kita lupakan hari dimana aku berteriak seperti orang kesetanan waktu itu ?" Hoseok tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai Minjae dan Minho menatapnya dengan bingung

"Maaf, hari itu menjadi kesan pertamu padamu, mau pesan apa ?"

"Umm…Aku pesan Caramell Latte, Jungkook ?"

"…Americano" Jungkook berujar dengan datarnya, entah kenapa membuat Hoseok ingin melenyapkan pri aitu sekarang juga.

"Ya, okey, itu dulu saja, nanti aku pesan lagi. Aku berniat menghabiskan waktuku di sini cukup lama dengan bocah ini, ahaha" Ujar Jimin sambil merangkul Jungkook, namun yang dirangkul hanya memutar bola matanya dan bermain dengan ponselnya

"Oh, ok, kalau ingin pesan lagi panggil aku saja, kau ingat namaku kan ?" Tanya Hoseok sambil mengedipkan matanya sok imut, Jimin tentu saja mengangguk

"Baiklah…Jadi, hanya sekedar berbasa-basi, kau dekat dengan Taehyung benar ?" Jimin lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu ?" Tanya Hoseok. Jimin pun memberitahu nama lengkapnya dan kini giliran Hoseok yang mengangguk.

"Okey, Jimin-ssi…Sampai jumpa nanti"

Hoseok berjalan menjauh dari kedua pria yang menjadi pelanggan pertama mereka hari ini. Ia ingin sekali bertanya namun entah kenapa pertanyaan itu tidak bis akeluar dari mulutnya, ia tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

' _Kenapa kau selalu ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung, Jimin-ssi ?'_

Hoseok berjalan menemui Minjae yang berada di dapur. Minho tidak berani berbicara kepada Hoseok setelah tak snegaja melihat tatapan mengintimidasi darinya. Sesampainya di dapur Minjae yang awalnya melihat Hoseok yang berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, begitu Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya ke Minjae, entah kenapa ia merasa begitu ciut di depan pria dengan nati yang terkenal sehangat mentari.

"Minjae-ah…Buatkan Caramell Latte. Apa kau dapat kabar dari Taehyung ? Sudah jam segini dan ia belum datang, belum lagi dua pelanggan itu mencarinya, apa Taehyung masuk hari ini ?" Hoseok bertanya kepada Minjae dengan wajah yang tampak begitu pasrah. Alisnya mengkerut khawatir, dan Minjae sejujurnya tak pernah melihat sang pemilik Café Jung's Family tampak secemas ini.

"Akan kucoba lagi" Jawabnya tanpa berani menatap mata Hoseok.

"Cobalah terus sampai ia mengangkat-"

Ucapan Hoseok terhenti saat mendengar suara pintu depan Café terbuka. Langkahnya menjadi cepat untuk segera menemui siapa yang tengah masuk ke dalam Cafenya, ia berharap itu Taehyung dan rupanya ia benar. Taehyung berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata terbelalak menatap ke sekelilingnya, tidak hanya ia yang terbelalak. Jimin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook pun ikut terbelalak melihat siapa yang ada di di belakang Taehyung. Seorang pria asing yang cukup tinggi dan kulit tak kalah tan dari Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

 _Aku tahu udh banyak banget yang mulai bosen sama ff ini, sorry….Ceritanya gitu-gitu aja, aku gak berpengalaman bikin ff berchapter, well dulu sih pernah tapi fb and setiap kali aku baca ulang HOMAIGAD ff abal-abal dengan alur gaje serta banyak typo, malu sendiri…LoL, jangan lupa kasih review, favourite, atau follow…Thank You~_


	6. Chapter 6

…" _Story From Someone I Know"…_

 _{Chapter_ _5_ _: "_ _Everybody Loves Somebody_ _"}_

 _By Kimmy_

 _Rate T_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keadaan di dalam ruang sangat canggung, Jimin yang biasanya sering ribut berbicara dengan Jungkook mengenai masalah pekerjaan kini pun hanya bisa diam sambil meminum minumannya. Jungkook tak henti-hentinya mengepalkan tangannya, Namjoon yang tak tahu apa-apa berharap Taehyung segera keluar dari kamar mandi agar ia bisa ijin untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Namjoon dan Jungkook beserta Jimin menunggu selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Taehyung keluar dan ketiga kepala yang berada di dalam satu meja tersebut itu pun bergerak ke arah yang sama. Taehyung keluar dengan kepala tertunduk, Namjoon yang senang Taehyung akhirnya keluar tentu saja langsung berdiri secara spontan, membuat Jimin dan Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Namjoon.

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Namjoon masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Namjoon merasakan suasana yang cukup berat, ia merasa ia tidak seharusnya ada disini, tidak bila pria yang sedang Taehyung hindari berada di satu meja dengannya. Kecemburuan yang ia rasakan terlalu kuat sampai membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari ruangan. "Tae" Namjoon memanggil Taehyung sambil mendaratkan tangannya di pundak Taehyung, menatapnya dengan alis yang tertekuk ke atas. Namjoon tahu Taehyung tidak bisa mendengarnya, maka dari itu ia akan menarik perhatian Taehyung dengan tepukan di pundak agar Taehyung mau menatap wajahnya dan membaca gerak bibirnya.

"Umm, aku ijin pamit terlebih dahulu, aku memiliki kencan dengan seseorang jam 8 nanti" Mendengar kata kencan Jungkook langsung bernafas lega, Jimin yang di sebelahnya hanya menatap Jungkook dan memutar mata setelahnya. Ia sudah lelah dengan kelakuan Jungkook yang terlalu kekanakkan, apa ia pikir semua pria yang mendekati Taehyung tertarik dengan Taehyung ? _**Hell no**_ _, well…Maybe,_ tapi bukan berarti ia harus bersikap kekanakkan seperti ini, cemburu boleh, bodoh jangan.

"Oh, bagus Hyung…Kemana kau dan kekasih mu akan kencan ?" Taehyung berbasa-basi, dirinya menyingkirkan tangan Namjoon dari pundaknya dan menatap ke bawah untuk satu detik, merasa tidak nyaman. Namjoon terkekeh canggung, dan menggaruk kepalanya. Siapa yang merasa tidak nyaman bila kalian sedang memiliki dialog dan seseorang merusak suasana santai yang seharusnya ada melalui tatapan tajam mereka ? Itulah yang Jungkook lakukan.

"Bukan kekasihku…Tapi kuharap ia mau jadi kekasihku" Taehyung memelototkan matanya kaget untuk waktu yang sebentar dan Namjoon tersenyum malu. Mungkin bukan urusannya untuk mengatakan privasinya pada Taehyung, tapi ia ingin Taehyung yang menjadi orang pertama yang ia kenal untuk mendengar berita menyenangkan darinya, "aku sudah lama memendam rasa padanya dan aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengajaknya keluar, hanya sekedar ingin mengenal dirinya lebih dalam dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku juga...Secara perlahan" Namjoon berujar dengan warna merah semu yang muncul di kedua pipinya, mengucapkan kalimat bucin tersebut membuatnya merasa mual dalam hal yang aneh namun menyenangkan. Sebuah lampu bohlam imajinasi muncul di atas kepala Jungkook, matanya membelalak setelah mendengar kalimat pintar dari Namjoon. Jimin yang ada di sebelahnya pun memutar bola matanya merasa hal yang akan Jungkook lakukan selanjutnya akan menjadi hal terbodoh.

"Kau tahu ? Menurutku, pria keren disana ada benarnya" Jungkook pun berbisik menoleh ke arah Jimin yang tersenyum lembut yang balik menatapnya. Senyuman palsu yang ia harap tidak Jungkook sadari. Sesuatu tengah mengganjal di benaknya, dirinya berteriak begitu kencang, meraung-raung sampai efek echo bisa terdengar di kepalanya. Jimin seratus persen mendukung rencana Jungkook untuk mendapatkan Taehyung dengan perlahan, hanya saja ia merasa ia tidak bisa menerima segala kepahitan yang sebelumnya selalu ia dapatkan setiap kali melihat mereka berdua bersikap manis pada satu sama lain. Ingin rasanya Jimin lenyap, dari awal ia memang hanyalah seorang _outsider_ yang tak pernah disadari. Jimin tahu ia kesakitan, ia kira dengan seringnya melihat mereka bersama semua ia akan menjadi mati rasa, tapi rupanya Jimin salah. Rasa sakitnya terus bertambah sampai membuatnya ingin menghempaskan dirinya sendiri menjauh dari dunia.

"Ada baiknya jika kau melakukan semua ini dengan perlahan Jungkook, buat dirinya nyaman lagi bersamamu, secara perlahan" Lanjutnya, menatap Jungkook dengan matanya yang menunjukkan perasaan senang setelah itu kembali meminum Caramell Lattenya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya.

" _Perlahan_ " Jungkook tersenyum sendiri begitu ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan sangat pelan, hampir seperti bergumam.

"Senang bisa berbicara denganmu, Tae. Sampai jumpa nanti" Namjoon bepamitan, menepuk pundak Taehyung dan meninggalkan Taehyung setelahnya. Taehyung kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur Café, tandanya Namjoon sudah pergi dan kini tinggalah Jungkook dan Jimin serta beberapa karyawan Café yang berlalu-lalang. Suasana sepi selalu membuat Jimin tidak nyaman, Jungkook yang memang terbiasa dengan kesunyian seperti ini hanya bisa menulikan dirinya sendiri dengan earphone putih sambil bermain game di ponselnya. Hoseok peka terhadap ketidaknyamanan Jimin, maka dari itu ia berjalan mendekati Jimin dan menarik salah satu kursi untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanya Hoseok. Tersenyum lebar, membuktikan bahwa ia merupakan orang yang mudah di hampiri. Jimin membalas senyumnya dengan malu-malu. "Lumayan…Kurasa" Hoseok hanya menatapnya bingung dan sedetik ia tersenyum. "Lumayan bagaimana ?" Pertanyaan darinya membuat Jimin sadar kalau ia jauh dari kata lumayan, kemudian Jimin mempercayainya. Ia mempercayai pria yang bernama Hoseok tersebut, Jimin merasa Hoseok sepertinya orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia, mumpung Jungkooksedang tidak peduli padanya, ia bisa mengatakan segalanya melalui sudut pandangnya.

"Aku mempercayaimu Hoseok-ssi" Hoseok lagi-lagi bingung namun ia tetap tersenyum dan mendengarkan Jimin, karena Jimin mempercayainya. "Ayo kita berbicara untuk sejenak" Jimin berdiri dan pergi keluar dari Café, Jungkook dan Hoseok penasaran kenapa Jimin keluar, tapi seperti sosok Jungkook yang biasanya, ia memilih untuk tetap menjadi sosok cuek yang hanya akan mengurusi urusannya sendiri, berbeda dengan Hoseok yang memiliki kepekaan tingkat dewa, memilih untuk menyusul Jimin. Dilihatnya, Jimin hanya berdiri dan memandang kendaraan yang lalu lalang. "Apa yang mau kau katakan ?" Hoseok bertanya, matanya tak berani menatap Jimin, ia menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. Namun dengan keberanian yang ia paksa keluar, ia menatap sisi samping wajah Jimin. Rahang tajam yang memberikan efek maskulin namun bibir tebal yang memberikan efek menggemaskan, tajam namun lembut.

"Beberapa minggu ini menjadi minggu tersusah dalam hidupku, aku memiliki banyak masalah, sayangnya aku lebih memilih mengatasi masalah orang lain daripada masalahku sendiri" Ujar Jimin dengan mata sendu yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Hoseok. Jimin menghela nafas kasar, hanya melalui helaan nafas tersebut Hoseok tahu beban yang ada di tubuh mungil nan pendek tersebut lebih besar daripada tubuh pemilik si beban itu sendiri. "Apa yang membuatmu memilih untuk mengatasi masalah orang lain?" Tanyanya _to the point._ Matanya memandang Jimin dengan tajam, mencerna semua emosi yang hanya bisa ia lihat dari sisi samping wajah Jimin.

"Entahlah, semua ini membingungkan. Aku mencintai seseorang yang sayangnya berpacaran dengan sahabatku, kemudian mereka berpisah, aku berniat mengambil kesempatan, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak sekejam itu dan pada akhirnya aku membantu sahabatku…Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan hubungan pertemanan kita" Hoseok mengangguk-angguk tanda ia mengerti dengan masalah Jimin. Ia menatap Jimin dengan dalam seolah berusaha memberinya semangat.

"…Kau menyayangi mereka berdua, bukan ?" Kali ini giliran Jimin yang mengangguk setuju.

"Kau melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjaga keduanya, itu hebat…Kau merelakan cinta demi sahabat, wow…Salut" Hoseok bisa melihat binar senang dan sadih bercampur di mata Jimin. Kini mulai banyak pelanggan-pelanggan setia yang datang, dari wanita kantoran yang sudah menyelesaikan jam kerjanya, pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang melakukan kencan buta, dan banyak lagi. Hoseok dengan senyum lembut mengangguk ke arah Jimin, tanda bahwa ia berpamitan mengundurkan diri dari perbincangan kecil mereka, ia kembali memasuki Café, memberi Jimin waktu untuk mentralkan emosinya sebelum kembali menjadi aktor dunia nyata. Jimin tersenyum dan memandang langit. Di benaknya ia merapalkan mantar yang sama sedari tadi, _tak apa untuk tidak menjadi baik-baik saja._

Jungkook diam, ia memperhatikan Jimin, merasa khawatir dengan sahabatnya yang bertingkah aneh, namun di satu sisi juga ia memandangi bagaimana Taehyung menunggu dengan sabarnya di meja kasir. Wajah blanknya tidak pernah gagal membuat sudut mulutnya terangkat membentuk senyuman. Jungkook begitu merindukan bagaimana ia bisa membuat wajah tanpa ekspresi itu berubah menjadi senyuman ceria saat ia memeluknya dari belakang. Ia rindu momen-momen itu. Andai saja ia tahu apa yang salah darinya agar ia bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Taehyung. Seandainya ia bisa tahu alasan dibalik Taehyung memtuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Banyak kata seandainya kini bersarang di otak Jungkook.

"Kook, ayo kita pergi dari sini" Ujar Jimin, Jimin kembali masuk dengan raut muka yang berbeda dari sebelum ia keluar tadi. Jungkook tentu saja menggeleng. Jimin menghembuskan nafas kasar. Walau ia sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan Jungkook berikan kepadanya ia tetap saja dengan bodohnya menanyakan pertanyaan itu. "Ck, terserah padamu, aku akan pulang…Aku baru saja mendapatkan telfon dari Brand Dollfie, mereka ingin kau datang besok, alamatnya akan aku berikan di pesan nanti, aku akan pulang mengurus Chimmy, ia pasti sudah mulai menggigiti sepatuku" Ujarnya di awali dengan decakan dan di akhiri dengan dirinya yang di kucilkan oleh Jungkook. Jimin berdiri layaknya orang bodoh menungu Jungkook untuk segera pulang bersamanya.

Jungkook hanya diam, ia masih memperhatikan wajah blank Taehyung. Mau sekosong apapun itu ekspresinya, Jungkook masih merasa Taehyung itu manis. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah pikirannya. Tidak menerima respon apapun dari Jungkook, Jimin segera berjalan menjauhi meja yang di tempati Jungkook dan berjalan kea rah dimana Taehyung berdiri, Jungkook melihat Jimin yang kini telah berdiri di depan Taehyung, dan wajah Taehyung berubah dari tanpa ekspresi kini dipenuhi dengan senyum manis, jika saja ia yang berhasil membuat senyum itu muncul.

Bisakah ia mengantar Taehyung ke rumahnya malam ini ? Ia ingin bisa berbicara dengannya seperti semalam, ia berharap tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Ia ingin hujan datang dan mengguyuri kota Seoul agar ia bisa mengantar Taehyung. Menikmati waktu berdua dengannya, menghabiskan malam dengan canda tawa, memberinya kata-kata manis. Ia ingin kejadian semalam terulang lagi.

Pintu Café terbuka, Jungkook tidak peduli siapa yang datang. Sampai tiba-tiba saja semua orang mulai berbisik-bisik sambil menatap siapapun yang masuk ke dalam Café, saking asiknya memperhatikan wajah Taehyung, ia juga mulai menyadari bahwa ekspresi wajah Taehyung ikut berubah seperti yang lainnya.

Kemudian ia baru tahu kenapa reaksi semua orang begitu heboh saat sosok yang dikagumi melewati mejanya. Pria jakung dengan pakaian serba hitam dan masker yang menutupi sebagian bawah wajahnya serta topi hitam yang menutupi wajah bagian atasnya. Banyak orang yang memperhatikan pria itu dengan tatapan kagum, begitupun dengan si manis Taehyung. Kini Jungkook tahu siapa sosok 'Keren' itu, ia adalah Park Chanyeol, si bintang muda yang grupnya sedang naik daun. Ya, ia adalah sosok yang saat itu membuat para gadis berteriak saa ia dan Taehyung berada di Café Viva Polo. Kenapa tokoh terkenal sepertinya memutuskan untuk pergi kemana-mana tanpa adanya pengawasan dari bodyguard ? Jaman seperti ini siapapun yang terkenal akan menghadapi kehidupan yang lebih rumit daripada orang normal biasa. Kemana-mana kau harus pergi dengan pakaian tertutup untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu, kau tidak bisa pergi tanpa adanya kamera yang akan terus mengikutimu, seperti sekarang ini. Walau sang bintang hanya sedang membaca menu yang diberikan oleh temannya Taehyung, banyak pengunjung Café yang diam-diam mengeluarkan ponsel dan memotretnya, entah itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi atau secara terang-terangan.

Di tambah lagi, kau harus menghadapi fans-fans yang gila, tentu fans membantumu menjadi lebih terkenal, namun sebagian dari mereka benar-benar kelewatan batas, bahkan ada yang sampai menjadi stalker ataupun ada yang dengan teganya hampir membahayakan nyawa idola mereka demi sang idola bisa mengingat wajah mereka salama-lamanya. Ya, kau akan terus di ingat karena kau membuat mereka trauma, dasar bodoh.

Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya kepada teman Taehyung, Chanyeol kini mengalihkan seluruh atensi yang banyak orang berikan padanya ke sebuah ponsel. Taehyung nampak tidak memperhatikan pria terkenal itu lagi, kini ia fokus dengan ponselnya. Begitu pula dengan Taehyung, melihat mantan kekasihnya asik dengan ponsel, Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengirim sebuah pesan kepadanya.

 _From : Jungkook / To :_ _Taehyungie_

' _Kenapa kau tidak minta tanda tangan pria terkenal disana ?'_

Jungkook tersenyum, ia melirik kembali Taehyung yang sedang mengecek ponselnya karena merasakan getaran. Kemudian matanya melihat dengan jelas bahwa Taehyung tersenyum manis dan merapikan poninya hingga tidak menutupi matanya agar bisa membaca pesan dari Jungkook.

 _From : Taehyungie / To : Jungkook_

' _Tidak, aku akan tampak tidak sopan Jungkook, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Jimin pergi ?'_

Wow, ia menyadari perginya Jimin seorang diri, bukankah itu berarti secara tidak langsung Taehyung mengatakan bahwa Taehyung juga memperhatikan dirinya ?

From : Jungkook / To : Taehyungie

' _Ia perlu memberi makan Chimmy….Maaf mengalihkanmu dari pekerjaanmu, aku bosan'_

Ia melirik ke arah Taehyung dan meliat pemuda itu dengan cepatnya megetik kembali di ponselnya. Taehyung tampak seperti menunggu-nunggu Jungkook untuk mengalihkan kebosanannya.

 _From : Taehyungie / To : Jungkook_

' _Tak masalah, aku juga perlu teman bicara sekarang…Kau sudah berhenti 'minum' bukan ? Kuharap ya, aku tidak suka melihatmu sakit, Kook. Berhenti menyiksa dirimu karena aku'_

Pesan tersebut membuat Jungkook berhenti tersenyum, tentu saja ia sudah berhenti minum, karena Taehyung sendiri yang memintanya. Apapun ia kabulkan asal Taehyung yang memintanya.

 _From : Jungkook / To : Taehyungie_

' _Aku berhenti karena kau yang memintaku, Tae'_

Balasnya, ia bisa melihat Taehyung tersenyum tersipu malu. Ia suka bagaimana Taehyung malu-malu melirik ke arahnya. Dengan sabar ia menunggu Taehyung untuk membalas pesannya.

 _From : Taehyung / To : Jungkook_

' _Wow, ok…Lain kali aku akan menyuruhmu untuk membelikanku rumah, kau akan menurutinya kan ?'_

Jungkook terkekeh dengan pesan humor konyol yang dikirim Taehyung ke ponselnya. Ia juga merindukan kekonyolan yang ia lakukan dengan Taehyung. Saling berkirim pesan seperti ini membuat Taehyung senang, jujur saja ia rindu Jungkook, sangat merindukannya. Tapi mungkin lebih baik seperti ini pikirnya. Berkirim pesan membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman, ia jadi takut kalau harus bertatap muka dengan Jungkook. Walaupun perasaan takut dan bersalah itu menghilang ketika mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

 _From : Jungkook / To : Taehyung_

' _Tentu saja…Aku selalu memberikanmu apapun, seperti dulu_ _'_

Jungkook mengira pesan yang ia kirimkan ke Taehyung adalah pesan yang cukup lucu. Ia sudah memberi emoticon yang pas untuk pesannya. Namun Taehyung tidak menganggap pesan itu lucu, itu hanya mengingatkannya pada masa lalu dimana ia masih bersama dengan Jungkook.

Melihat Taehyung yang tiba-tiba terdiam, Jungkook kembali berpikir dan ia menyadari bahwa pesannya sama sekali tidak lucu. Hanya menyedihkan. Ingin rasanya Jungkook memutar waktu dan memutuskan untuk tidak menekan tombol _send._ Baru saja Jungkook ingin memperbaiki susasan sampai kemudian seorang pemuda memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya, rupanya itu adalah teman Taehyung yang suaranya tampak tak asing di teliganya.

"Maaf, tapi boleh aku minta waktumu sebentar" Ujarnya dengan nada serius yang membuat Jungkook bingung. Namun ia tetap mengangguk.

"Kau…Mantan Taehyung ?" Mendengar kata mantan ingin rasanya Jungkook menangis didepan lelaki itu sekarang juga. Ia mengangguk lagi. Anggukan pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku Hoseok, Taehyung sering bercerita tentang dirimu padaku, kini aku bisa bertemu denganmu langsung aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

Jungkook menunggu dengan sabar, pertanyaan apa yang akan keluar dari mulut pemuda bernama Hoseok di sebelahnya. Entahlah jeda yang lama ini membuat Jungkook tidak nyaman, ia merasa _anxiety_ mulai merambat merasukinya.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak rela untuk meninggalkan Taehyung bukan ?"

Deg !

Jantungnya serasa seperti melakukan _backflip_ secara tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan ini, tentu saja ia tidak rela dan tidak akan pernah rela. "Aku bahkan tak ingin meninggalkannya walau sedetikpun, apa yang harus kulakukan ?" Tanyanya dengan nada paling menyedihkan yang pernah Hoseok dengar. Mendengar nada itu membuat Hoseok merasa bersalah telah membenci lelaki di sebelahnya ini.

Dari jawaban yang diberikan kepadanya, Hoseok tahu kalau Jungkook benar-benar sayang kepada Taehyung, bagaimana ia bisa membenci Jungkook kalau nyatanya bagi Jungkook Taehyung adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Hoseok pun menganggap Taehyung penting dalam hidupnya. Bukankah Taehyung yang terpenting untuk semua ?

Kini ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **{Bukankah Taehyung yang terpenting untuk semua ?}**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon memperhatikan dirinya didepan cermin. Jantungya berdegup kencang ini kencan pertamanya setelah sekian lama. Terakhir ia kencan adalah dimasa remajanya, dimana ia masih seorang murid SMA. Ia tidak terlalu gugup seperti ini. Kali ini teman kencannya adalah seorang lelaki yang bisa dibilang tampan namun juga cantik di saat yang bersamaan. Namjoon sudah menyiapkan semuanya, coklat, bunga, ia sudah berdandan rapi. Kurang apa lagi ? Sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti, semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Doakan Namjoon teman-teman.

Saat ini ibunya tengah tertidur di kamarnya, sang ayah seperti biasa disaat-saat seperti ini hanya bersantai di ruang tengah, entah itu menonton tv, membaca Koran, atau membaca salah satu novel miliknya. Karena ia tidak berpamitan dengan sang ibu, Namjoon lebih memilih untuk berpamitan dengan ayahnya.

"Appa…" Kemudian tentu saja pria dengan marga Kim menongkkan kepalanya ke arah Namjoon. Senyum lebar ia tunjukan di depan putranya yang ia banggakan.

"Kau bernampilan rapi seperti ini, mau pergi kemana ?" Tanyanya dengan suara menenangkan yang bisa membuat degupan gugup Namjoon sedikit berkurang.

"Aku mengajak seseorang untuk kencan denganku" jawabnya sambil menatap ayahnya malu-malu. Pria yang telah menjadi tokoh idola Namjoon semenjak kecilpun tersenyum bangga pada anaknya.

"Siapa wanita beruntung yang diajak kencan putraku ini, hmm ?" Namjoon menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah, ia merasa harga dirinya berkurang jika ia mengatakan ini ke ayahnya. Dengan susah payah ia mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya.

"Aku kencan dengan lelaki"

Seketika saja ia bisa merasakan suasana hening yang mencekam. Namjoon ingin jujur apa adanya. Ia tidak berbohong kepada orang yang sudah ia anggap begitu penting dan ia sayangi.

"Oh, kalau begitu…Semoga berhasil, nak. Buat ia jatuh cinta padamu, ia orang yang beruntung bisa diajak kencan olehmu"

Namjoon melongo, ia tidak mengira ayahnya akan memberikan sebuah semangat setelah mengetahui bahwa ia mengencani lelaki. Ia hanya tidak pernah membayangkan ayahnya se- _open mind_ ini.

"Appa, tidak jijik padaku ?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kenapa harus jijik padamu, nak ? Kau boleh mencintai siapa saja, siapapun yang kau cintai bukan urusan Appa dan Eomma asalkan orang itu membuatmu merasa nyaman dan lengkap, sekarang pergilah, jangan menangis disini. Kau tidak ingin terlihat jelek didepan dia bukan ?"

Namjoon mengangguk dan kemudian memeluk ayahnya, si kepala keluarga pun balas memeluk anaknya yang telah beranjak menjadi lebih dewasa, dan barulah setelah itu ia pergi menggunakan mobil yang biasa ia pakai, ia yakin ia bisa membuat mala mini malam yang paling berharga untuk keduanya.

Ia dan teman kencannya.

Mobil yang Namjoon kendarai berhenti di sebuah rumah. Rumah sederhana berwarna putih. Dengan sebuket bunga serta coklat yang sudah ia siapkan, Namjoon keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri di depan pintu rumah teman kencannya. Sebelum tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu, Namjoon menghirup dan membuang nafas, ia lakukan secara berulang-ulang berharap kegugupan yang sempat menghilang sejenak kembali musnah, setelah yakin bahwa ia siap, Namjoon segera mengetuk pintu didepannya. Tiga ketukan dan Namjoon kembai terdiam, menunggu siapapun mau membukakan pintu untuknya. Kemudian si dia yang Namjoon tunggu-tunggu membuka pintu dan menunjukkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum begitu manis, mulutnya yang tebal berwarna merah muda tampak sangat menggiurkan, oh-bukan ! Maksudnya menggemaskan. Rambut hitamnya tampak begitu lembut, tak ada sepatah kata keluar dari kedua mulut masing-masing. Namjoon bingung apa yang harus ia katakana kepadanya, si pria yang beruntung pun juga malu-malu dihadapan Namjoon. Hingga tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki yang rupanya hampir mirip dengan pria yang Namjoon puja-puja muncul.

"Oh, jadi kau yang namanya Namjoon, kau sampai membawa bunga, wow. Jin tak bisa berhenti membicarakanmu, ia tak sabar untuk segera kencan dengan-"

"Ku bunuh kau, Hyung"

Namjoon menahan tawa saat melihat Seokjin yang mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Sedangkan pria di belakang Seokjin yang Namjoon ketahui adalah kakak kandung dari Seokjin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"Ok, ok…Maaf, kau harus hati-hati pada Jin, Namjoon-ah. Kau yakin kau mau mengencani dia ? Kalau aku jadi kau aku akan berpikir lagi-"

"Hyung !" Seokjin menyikut lengan kakaknya dengan pelan, bermain-bermain sekaligus mengancam. Namjoon terus saja tersenyum, merasa begitu senang melihat interaksi dari dua bersaudara Kim di depannya.

"Baiklah, maaf…"

Melihat percakapan antara kakak-adik keluarga Kim membuat Namjoon geli sendiri.

"Bisakah kau membantuku, Namjoon ?" Namjoon mengangguk, kemudian kakak Seokjin mendorong kursi roda adiknya sedangkan Namjoon berjalan menuju mobilnya, membukakan pintu mobil untuk Seokjin. Mereka berdua membantu Seokjin masuk ke dalam mobil Namjoon. Setelah itu, Namjoon membuka garasi mobil dan membantu kakak Seokjin memasukan kursi roda Seokjin kedalamnya. Menit berikutnya, keduanya terdiam. Namjoon tahu kalau pria di sebelahnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Ia hanya akan menunggu.

"Kau tahu, Namjoon…Aku sudah lama tidak melihat Jin sesenang ini. Kapan terakhir kali ia diajak seseorang untuk kencan seperti ini ? Jin memang tampan, sebenarnya lebih mengarah ke cantik, ia bocah yang baik, ia memiliki selera humor yang setara dengan ayah kami. Dari kecil ia memang dekat sekali dengan ayah kami. Sayang sekali karena kecelakan yang menimpanya banyak orang yang memilih untuk melewatinya, aku yakin kau tidak akan kecewa dengan pilihanmu. Jin anak yang spesial, ku harap dengan adanya kehadiranmu ia akan lebih sering tersenyum seperti ini. Bocah itu memang sering tersenyum dan tertawa hanya saja sebagai seseorang yang dekat dengannya, aku tahu bahwa senyum yang sering ia perlihatkan bukanlah senyuman tulus. Ia kesepian Namjoon, aku bersyukur orang baik sepertimu menyukainya. Tolong jaga ia malam ini"

Ia berbicara tanpa menatap mata Namjoon, Namjoon tahu kepedihan yang disimpan oleh kakaknya Seokjin. Namjoon pun sudah mengetahui kalau Seokjin berbeda dari yang lainnya, kehadiran auranya membuat Namjoon nyaman.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, namaku Jeongjin. Cepatlah masuk ke mobil, Jin pasti sudah tidak sabar" Namjoon tersenyum, sebelum ia hendak masuk kedalam mobil Jeonjin memeluknya. Lalu barulah setelah itu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Namjoon masuk kedalam mobilnya sendiri.

Begitu masuk kedalam mobil, Namjoon disambut oleh senyum manis Seokjin. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang.

"Umm, ini untukmu" Ujar Namjoon malu-malu, ia sempat hampir lupa memberikan bunganya kepada Seokjin berserta coklat yang ia beli.

"Terima kasih, sudah mau mengajakku pergi malam ini. Kemana kita akan pergi ?" Seokjin bertanya dengan malu-malu, matanya tak berani menatap manik hitam milik Namjoon. Sesekali lirikan malu-malu kucing terarah kepada Namjoon dan Namjoon tidak bisa bereaksi apapun selain tersenyum lebar menunjukkan _dimples_ -nya karena gemas oleh pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Ngomong-ngomong Namjoon sudah mengetahui tempat yang pas untuk kencan mereka malam ini.

"Aku berniat mengajakmu makan malam, atau mungkin kita bisa pergi ketempat yang kau mau" Jawab Namjoon, ia terus berusaha menatap mata cantik Seokjin.

"Hmm, makan malam kedengarannya cukup menyenangkan, makan malam dimana ?" Jin bertanya dengan nada riang. Jika kakak dari Kim Seokjin senang melihat Kim Seokjin sebahagia ini, Namjoon ingin terus membuat Seokjin bahagia seperti ini seterusnya…Apa yang kau pikirkan Joon ?

"Namjoon ?" Rupanya Namjoon melamunkan hal-hal yang terlalu jauh ia sampai lupa kalau Jin masih menunggu jawabannya. Raut wajahnya terus tersenyum membayangkan berbagai hal, membuat Seokjin bingung tapi senang.

"Oh, iya. Maaf aku sempat melamun, kita akan makan di Café favoritku" Jawab Namjoon. Seokjin terkekeh mendengar kejujuran Namjoon di awal kalimatnya tadi. Menurutnya Namjoon benar-benar aneh…Dalam hal yang baik. Ia sering mendengar di internet berita tentang pasangan yang tidak sempurna, ada yang satunya tidak punya kaki namun yang satunya tetap mencintai kekurangan pasangannya. Ada yang pasangannya memiliki Alzheimer dan yang satunya rela menderita demi mencintai pasangannya walaupun tidak ingat apa-apa. Ia kira semua itu _bullshit_ , dan hanya orang-orang cacat beruntung yang akan mengalami kejadian seperti itu. Tapi ia salah besar, tuhan dengan baiknya membiarkan Seokjin menikmati keajaiban itu dengan menghadirkan malam indah ini dan menciptakan Namjoon untuk membuat malam penuh momen ini terjadi, tuhan juga tak lupa membuat seorang Kim Namjoon jatuh cinta pada Jin, seorang Kim Namjoon yang bergitu berwibawa dengan aura berkelas yang selalu menguar darinya. Seokjin tidak bodoh, ia tahu Namjoon sudah lama berusaha mendekatinya, ia hanya menunggu waktu untuk membuktikan bahwa teorinya benar, bahwa Namjoon suka padanya, atau kalau ia boleh berharap lebih, Namjoon mencintainya.

Apa yang sudah Seokjin lakukan sehingga ia layak untuk mendapatkan satu kencan dengan pria baik seperti Namjoon. Mereka berdua senang, Seokjin tidak henti-hentinya melontarkan lelucon yang menurut Namjoon cukup kuno tapi juga cukup lucu, mungkin sebenarnya tak ada satupun lelucon Seokjin yang lucu hanya saja fakta membuktikan bahwa kita cenderung lebih banyak tertawa dengan begitu _extra_ pada lelucon yang di lontarkan oleh orang yang kita sukai. Perjalanan terasa tidak membosankan karena diselingi oleh tawa mereka yang terus menggelegar. Namjoon yang memang pendiam kini banyak berbicara, Jin memang bisa mengubah dirinya. Mereka sampai ke Café yang Namjoon maksud, sebelum Jin turun Namjoon bergerak terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil kursi roda yang diletakkan di bagasi mobilnya, baru setelah itu ia membantu Jin duduk di kursi rodanya. Beberapa menatapnya begitu ia dan Jin memasuki Café, kebanyakan orang menatap Seokjin, sesekali mereka berbisik.

Seokjin tidak menghiraukan semua tatapan itu, melainkan ia terus memandang kedepan dengan senyum di wajahnya. Mendapati Seokjin yang begitu percaya diri membuat Namjoon malu sendiri, ia tidak pernah sepercaya ini. Banyaknya tatapan orang bukannya membuat dirinya memandang lurus seperti Seokjin tapi malah membuatnya menundukan wajahnya. Tatapan lurus Seokjin seolah mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa ia baik-baik saja, bahwa ia tegar atas semua yang terjadi padanya, bahwa ia bahagia dengan dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia mencintai tubuhnya dan dirinya. Namjoon tersentuh, yang Namjoon ketahui sekarang ini, ia semakin jatuh kedalam pesonanya.

Taehyung yang kebetulan dan memang selalu menjaga di kasir pun terkejut mendapati Namjoon yang ternyata memilih tempat kerjanya sebagai tempat kencan. Namjoon tersenyum dan berhenti sebentar di meja kasir hanya untuk menyapa Taehyung dan mengenalkannya pada teman kencannya malam ini.

"Namjoon Hyung…Senang melihatmu disini" Ujar Taehyung dengan senyum kotaknya yang unik.

"Ya, hai, Tae. Aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu pada Kim Seokjin, Seokjin Hyung dia Kim Taehyung, temanku." Balas Namjoon, Seokjin masih saja tersenyum dan ia memandangi Taehyung dengan senyum tampannya. Taehyung merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dadanya, ia merasa terinspirasi untuk menjadi setegar pria bernama Seokjin ini.

"Hai, Aku Kim Seokjin. Tentu saja aku lebih tua darimu" Seokjin berujar sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung, Taehyung perlu membungkuk sedikit dan kemudian membalasnya.

"Kim Taehyung. Hyung memilih Namjoon sebagai teman kencan yang tepat, setahuku ia lumayan romantis"

"Lumayan katamu ?" Namjoon tidak terima di katai 'Lumayan Romantis'. Mereka bertiga pun terkekeh karena reaksi dari Namjoon. Semua tampak begitu sempurna di mata Seokjin dan Namjoon, ini yang mereka berdua inginkan.

"Apa yang membuatmu memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat kencanmu Hyung ? Ku kira kau akan lebih memilih restoran bintang lima untuk mengajak Seokjin Hyung" Taehyung bertanya.

"Kenapa dengan Café ini ? Aku tidak keberatan kok di ajak Namjoon kesini, asalkan aku mendapatkan makanan aku senang kemana saja" Lagi-lagi mereka tertawa, kali ini karena komentar blak-blakkan dari Seokjin. Dari yang Taehyung amati pada malam ini. Seokjin merupakan orang yang begitu ceria, orang mudah diajak bergaul, dan berjiwa bebas. Seokjin tampak begitu cocok berada di sebelah Namjoon yang pendiam serta terkesan misterius. Melihat Seokjin yang sedang berada di sebelah Namjoon, ia bisa melihat aura Namjoon yang awalnya begitu kusam menjadi penuh warna, sepertinya mereka berdua cocok dan memang di desain oleh tuhan untuk satu sama lain, seandainya saja ia dan Jungkook pun juga cocok untuk satu sama lain.

"Café hari ini begitu ramai, aku sempat melihat masih ada beberapa meja yang kosong, pilihlah tempat duduk sesukamu, Hyung. Nikmati kencan kalian" Ujar Taehyung, Namjoon pun mendorong kursi roda Jin untuk mencari tempat yang pas untuknya dan Jin.

Melihat pasangan kencan yang sedang menikmati malam mereka, Taehyung jadi teringat dengan semua kencan yang ia lalui bersama Jungkook selama tiga setengah tahun. Menyesal juga ia memutuskan Jungkook, namun ini demi kebaikan Jungkook sendiri. Ia tidak ingin Jungkook menderita berkencan dengannya. Dibalik itu, Jungkook melihatnya, tatapan sedih dari Kim Taehyung yang menyesakan hatinya. Ia memang belum pergi dari tempatnya semenjak Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi dan semenjak pria yang baru saja ia kenal bernama Hoseok datang kepadanya dan menanyakan hal seputar Taehyung. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya semua pertanyaan dan jawaban darinya sangat penting untuk Hoseok.

Tak seperti tadi, Hoseok sudah menunjukan senyumnya kepada semua yang datang ke Cafenya, jika saja Jungkook pun bisa memasang topeng setiap kali ia bekerja semua akan baik-baik saja, suasana di tempat kerjanya pun akan baik-baik saja, tak akan ada salah satu staff yang membantunya merasa canggung untuk berbicara dengannya. Tapi Jungkook tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa memalsukan emosi yang ia rasakan.

Bintang terkenal yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu pun sudah pulang, Jimin belum juga datang. Entah Jimin bermaksud untuk datang kembali atau memilih untuk menetap dan bersantai di kamarnya, seingatnya Jimin bilang bahwa brand Dollfie akan datang besok dan itu artinya ia harus mulai bekerja lagi. Mau tidak mau sepertinya malam ini ia tidak bisa mengantar Taheyung pulang seperti malam sebelumnya. Maka setelah ia tahu bahwa besok ia akan sibuk, ia berjalan ke arah kasir untuk membayar Americano yang ia pesan saat menjadi pelanggan yang masuk terlalu awal.

Dilihatnya Taehyung tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya, akankah Taehyung tersenyum saat ia meminta untuk memulai semuanya dari awal ?

"Kau betah sekali berada di Café ini, Kook. Kudengar dari Jimin kau harus bekerja besok, bukankah menjadi fotografer menyenangkan ? Kau hanya akan bekerja ketika salah satu brand terkenal atau brand apapun itu memintamu dengan penuh hormat untuk datang dan membantu mereka." Taehyung berujar panjang sembari memasukan uang yang Jungkook berikan ke mesin kasir yang dibeli oleh keluarga Jung. Jungkook hanya berdiri diam dan menatapi Taehyung yang sibuk mencari kembalian untuknya. Berharap tatapan sedihnya mampu membuat Taehyung iba dan ingin kembali kepelukannya.

"Ya…Brand Dollfie" Balas Jungkook, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Mata yang membulat dan menatapnya penuh kagum. Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang membuat Taehyung seperti itu, tapi ia menyukainya. Sudah lama Taehyung tidak menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kau akan berkerja sama dengan brand dollfie ?!" Pertanyaan dengan nada ceria dari Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersenyum gemas. Sepertinya awalnya Taehyung tidak percaya kalau ia akan bekerja sama dengan brand dollfie tapi ia salah. Taehyung bertanya kembali karena pada awalnya ia tidak yakin kalau ia membaca gerak mulut Jungkook dengan benar. Ia begitu menyukai brand dollfie dan berharap suatu hari nanti ia bisa memiliki salah satu boneka dari brand tersebut.

Tidakkah Jungkook sadar bahwa ia akan bekerja sama dengan brand boneka yang terkenal sampai secara internasinal. Boneka yang dibuat oleh brand dollfie sengaja di pahat dengan tangan agar dapat menghasilkan bentuk yang benar-benar sempurna. Boneka tersebut pun juga bukan boneka biasa, dan Taehyung ingin satu. Hanya orang-orang dengan penghasilan lebih yang bisa mendapatkan boneka tersebut, tak hanya itu. Mereka yang membayar lebih banyak bisa merequest wajah mereka sendiri untuk dijadikan sebagai wajah dari boneka yang akan mereka beli. Betapa beruntungnya.

"Kau suka dollfie ?" Jungkook bertanya dengan alis yang menaik satu. Ia memiliki ide di benaknya.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin punya satu." Jawabnya dengan senyum persegi yang Jungkook sukai. Ia merasa tenang mengetahui Kim Taehyung yang berwajah sedih beberapa detik yang lalu kembali menjadi Kim Taehyung yang ceria.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta padaku saja saat itu ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara pelan, berharap Taehyung tidak mendengarnya namun di satu sisi berharap Taehyung mendengarnya dengan jelas. Asal Jungkook tahu, Taehyung bisa membaca gerak mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu 'Saat itu' ?" Giliran Taehyung yang bertanya. Jungkook tidak menyangka kalau Taehyung akan bisa mendengar dirinya, ia salah besar. Kenyataannya Taehyung tidak mendengar melainkan membacanya.

"Oh, maksudku pada saat…Kita masih bersama, dulu" Jawabnya dengan nada lirih, senyum dari wajah mereka berdua menghilang. Namun Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan nada terlembut. "Karena aku tidak ingin membebanimu saat itu, Kook. Aku sudah menjadi bebanmu semenjak kita memutuskan untuk bersama, karena itulah aku ingin berpisah darimu, aku lelah menjadi beban untukmu, untuk semua orang."

Lagi-lagi teka-teki sama yang Taehyung berikan untuk Jungkook, apa yang membuat Taehyung merasa seperti itu ? Taehyung tidak pernah menjadi beban hidupnya, ia senang dengan adanya kehadiran Taehyung di hidupnya, malah beban hidupnya saat ini adalah karena Taehyung pergi darinya.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah jadi beban, Tae. Berhentilah berpikir semua yang ku lakukan untukmu adalah beban untukku" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dalam-dalam, ia juga ingin berpikir seperti itu, hanya saja dia ini memang beban hidup kebanyakan orang.

"Mungkin…Kau mau ikut denganku besok ?" Jungkook bersuara, Taehyung yang memang dari awal memperhatikan Jungkook seketika langsung tersenyum manis, "ya, tentu saja…Jam berapa ?" Tanya Taehyung. "Aku akan menjemputmu dirumahmu jam dua" Taehung mengangguk tanda setuju dan tersenyum lebar. "Ah iya, ini kembalianmu" "Terima kasih, jangan lupa besok jam dua" Jungkook berujar dengan senyum lebar yang sudah jarang ia tunjukkan, melihat Jungkook berjalan keluar dari Café dengan semangat membuat Taehyung senang sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **{** **Tapi kau tidak pernah jadi beban }**

 **.**

 **.**

Kencan mereka berdua berjalan lancar, walau hujan deras menemani mereka, Seokjin terus tersenyum dan Namjoon terus saja tertawa. Lelucon Seokjin mengingatkannya pada lelucon dari ayahnya. Seokjin pemuda yang hangat dan penuh semangat dalam hidupnya. Café mulai sepi hanya tertinggal beberapa pasangan muda-mudi yang rupanya juga telah melupakan waktu. Beruntungnya Café sengaja buka lebih malam lagi hanya untuk pasangan muda-mudi tersebut, Hoseok yang buat peratuan barunya. Untuk seseorang yang sudah pernah berkencan sekali dan dibohongi, Hoseok tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Ia tidak ingin merusak malam spesial para pasangan yang masih menjalankan kencan mereka.

Taehyung juga tersenyum melihat banyaknya pasangan yang tampak begitu bahagia, ia juga ingin sekali merasakan kebahagian tersebut dengan Jungkook. Seharusnya saat ini ia menghilangkan nama Jungkook di hatinya, tapi sepertinya ia tidak tega menghapus sosok yang sudah menemani dan membahagiakannya selama tiga setengah tahun. Hatinya belum rela.

Hoseok berdiri di sebelah Taehyung, bersama dengan Minho dan Minjae. Mereka berdiri bersebelahan, pikiran mereka berempat melayang ke momen-momen dimana mereka juga memiliki sosok spesial yang pernah mereka cintai. Sosok yang membuat mereka melupakan dunia dan menyembunyikan semua luka mereka.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau memiliki seorang kekasih, Jae ?" Tanya Minho, Minjae hanya tersenyum.

"Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Aku yang memutuskannya terlebih dahulu" Jawab Minjae, kini semua perhatian terpaku pada Minjae, mereka berdua penasaran dengan kisah cinta Minjae. Kecuali Taheyung. Taehyung tidak dengar.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Hoseok, wajah Minjae tiba-tiba menjadi lebih sendu namun senyum tetap terpampang.

"Kita berdua memiliki pendapat yang berbeda, sepertinya kita memang tidak cocok untuk satu sama lain" Minjae membalas pertanyaan Hoseok. "Tapi, aku senang aku sudah berpisah dengannya. Ia wanita yang terlalu protektif, aku tidak suka" Jawab Minjae. Mereka terkekeh tapi Taehyung tidak, Taehyung tidak mendengar mereka. Ia masih asik memperhatikan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sekarang malah bermain batu-gunting-kertas. Lucu juga menurutnya, melihat Namjoon yang serius bermain seperti anak kecil di depan Seokjin.

Puk.

Sebuah tangan mendarat di pundak Taehyung dan rupanya tangan tersebut tangan milik Hoseok. Hoseok tahu saat ini Taehyung tidak bisa membaca mulut mereka satu-persatu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Tae" Taehyung gelagapan sendiri saat ditanya oleh Minho, ia tidak tahu konten apa yang mereka bertiga bicarakan.

"Apa….Apa yang kalian bicarakan ?" Hoseok hanya tersenyum maklum dan yang lainnya saling bertatap-tatapan dengan bingung.

"Sepertinya Taehyung melamun" Ujar Hoseok menengahi, membantu Taehyung menutupi rahasia kecilnya. Kemudian mereka bertiga terkekeh, menertawai betapa imutnya Taehyung yang panik sendiri.

"Kita mulai saja dengan ceritaku dulu" Minho berkata, menarik perhatian Hoseok dan Minjae, kecuali Taehyung. Biarlah mereka bersenang-senang tanpanya. Suara bel yang sengaja di pasang di atas pintu Café berbunyi, Hoseok yang memang dari tadi diam-diam mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah pintu Café melihat Yoon Gi datang membawa payung berwarna kuning cerah. Dua kepala yang tadi bercakap-cakap juga menengok ke arah yang sama dengan Hoseok. Mata Hoseok melebar saat melihat siapa yang datang, jantungnya berdebar dan telinganya memerah. Sosok yang dekat dengan Taehyung dan sudah lama pula Hoseok perhatikan.

"Yoon Gi Hyung ?" Taehyung bergumam, setelah menyadari kenapa tiga kepala temannya menoleh ke arah yang sama. Yoon Gi menghampirinya dan berdiri di depan meja kasir, menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan datar.

"Ah ! Kau pulanglah terlebih dahulu, Tae" Ujar Hoseok dengan senyum lebarnya, Yoon Gi menatap Hoseok dan mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik yang menurut Hoseok sudah cukup lama baginya. Minjae dan Minho juga mengangguk mengiyakan Taehyung agar ia bisa pulang terlebih dahulu.

" _Ayo pulang, Tae. Temanmu sudah mengijinkan"_ Yoon Gi menggerakkan tangannya seperti biasa setiap kali ia berkomunikasi dengan Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berpamitan pada semua yang masih akan pulang nanti.

Hoseok tahu siapa pria dengan kulit putih dan tatapan tajam tersebut tapi apakah pria itu mengetahui namanya ? Rasanya tidak mungkin pria sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Hoseok sepenuhnya. Sebelum Taehyung dan Yoon Gi keluar dari Café, Yoon Gi memandang ke belakang untuk menatap mata Hoseok yang kedua kalinya dan berulah mereka menghilang, hanya payung berwarna kuning cerah yang terlihat dan rambut blonde terangnya yang selalu membuat Hoseok terfokus padanya.

"Wow, aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti ini" Ujar Minho menggoda Hoseok yang telinganya semakin memerah.

"Kau suka pria bisu itu ?" Tanya Minjae menyikut Hoseok main-main. Minho menyikut Minjae dan menggeleng dengan alis yang berkerut kebawah.

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan kata 'bisu' kencang-kencang bodoh !" Hoseok yakin mereka akan mulai berdebat seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa ? Memang benar, kan. Dia bisu, itu faktanya" Kini Minjae yang ngotot, beruntungnya mereka berdebat sambil berbisik, bila tidak Hoseok sudah dibuat malu di depan banyak orang.

"Coba bayangkan perasaannya ketika ia mendengarmu berbicara seperti it-"

"Stop, kalian membuatku muak. Jangan bertengkar disini, ok ? Bertengkarlah sepuas kalian ketika Café sudah sepi" Ujar Hoseok menengahi dan menyudahi pertengkaran mereka.

Hoseok dengan wajah yang tertekuk berjalan melewati mereka dan masuk ke dapur Café, apa yang dikatakan Minjae memang benar. Sepertinya ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda dengan rambut blonde terang itu. Kapan terakhir kali Hoseok jatuh cinta ?

Mari kita fokus pada Namjoon dan Seokjin yang membiarkan piring kosong mereka tergeletak di atas meja. Keduanya masih asik bermain batu-gunting-kertas. Beberapa pasangan ada yang terkekeh melihat momen manis mereka. Namjoon sengaja setuju dengan ide Seokjin demi bisa melihat Seokjin tertawa senang setiap kali ia menang. Matanya menyipit dan tawanya mengeras, membuat Namjoon ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipinya. Tapi Namjoon malu.

" _ **Tolong jaga ia malam ini"**_

Kalimat dari Jeongjin-kakak Seokjin membuat Namjoon merinding seketika. Mata Namjoon yang melebar membuat Seokjin kebingungan, padahal pria itu tadi tertawa kenapa ia terdiam ?

"Namjoon-ah, kau ok ?" Soekjin bertanya, tangannya melambai-lambai di depan wajah Namjoon. Tiga lambaian dan Namjoon tersadar, ia langsung bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju belakang Seokjin untuk mendorong kursi roda Seokjin.

"Aku salah sudah membiarkan kita keluar sampai malam begini" Ujar Namjoon, Seokjin yang awalnya kebingungan kini terkekeh kecil dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Namjoon.

"Jeongjin Hyung tidak akan membunuhmu, bodoh" Namjoon ikut terkekeh dan menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Seokjin dari atas. Seokjin tampak sempurna dari semua sudut pandang. Pria itu memang terlahir sempurna. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan meja kasir yang sekarang di jaga oleh Hoseok.

"Ah, maaf sudah berlama-lama disini" Ujar Namjoon, memulai basa-basi pada pria yang tampak ramah di depannya. Hoseok menggeleng, ia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Tidak apa, kami semua senang melihat kalian senang" Hoseok berniat menjadikan kalimat itu sebagai kalimat yang akan ia gunakan untuk pasangan-pasangan yang akan pulang dan merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat jam kerjanya menjadi lebih panjang.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana temanmu ?" Tiba-tiba saja Seokjin bertanya dan mendongak sekali lagi menatap Namjoon. Wajah Namjoon dari sudut pandanganya benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

"Maksudmu Taehyung ?" Namjoon berusaha memperjelas maksud Seokjin.

"Oh, dia baru saja pulang" Hoseok yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka langsung menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, Seokjin hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"…Begitu" Lirih Seokjin, padahal ia menyukai bocah itu, sesuatu darinya membuat Seokjin merasa mereka berdua memiliki sesuatu yang sama, entah apa.

"Aku akan mempertemukan kalian lagi kapan-kapan" Namjoon berujar, berusaha membuat senyum Seokjin mengembang, kalau Seokjin sebegitunya menyukai Taehyung maka itu artinya Taehyung memang layak berdekatan dengan Seokjin.

Sementara itu, Yoon Gi dan Taehyung terdiam di sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Jika disaat hujan seperti ini, Taehyung selalu teringat dengan malam Jungkook menjemputnya dengan payung. Walau ia ingin Jungkook menjauh darinya tapi Taehyung tak bisa memungkiri kalau ia berharap Jungkook yang menjemputnya. Yoon Gi masih terdiam, sorot matanya kosong. Ia masih teringat dengan bagaimana pria yang ia ketahui bernama Hoseok yang merupakan teman masa kecil Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang membuat dirinya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia merasa jantungnya berdegup, Yoon Gi tidak suka jantungnya berdegup cepat seperti itu, dadanya jadi terasa sesak. Ia benci perasaan itu.

Ingin sekali Yoon Gi membuang jauh-jauh wajah dari teman masa kecil Taehyung dari benaknya, sayangnya ia malah semakin terngiang-ngiang, Yoon Gi ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Taehyung tidak menyadari apa-apa karena Yoon Gi memang biasanya hanya diam, ia tidak tahu apa yang Yoon Gi pikirkan saat ini dan Yoon Gi merasa beruntung Taehyung tidak tahu apapun mengenai apa yang ada di benaknya sekarang.

Masih dalam keheningan sampai mereka sampai ke apartemen dan menaiki lift yang sama. Ponsel Taehyung bergetar dan Yoon Gi yang penasaran hanya bisa diam-diam memperhatikan apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan. Pria manis di sebelahnya memang mengambil ponsel dan melihat siapa uang menghubunginya, namun bukannya di angkat, Taehyung malah mematikannya, membuat Yoon Gi bertanya-tanya kenapa. Kemudian Yoon Gi sadar, Taehyung memang tidak akan bisa menjawabnya untuk sekarang.

Lift berhenti di lantai yang Yoon Gi tinggali, sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemennya, Yoon Gi sudah melambaikan tangannya ke Taehyung, mengucapkan perpisahan dan berharap bisa bertemu lagi. Taehyung pun membalas disertai senyuman, ia tidak menyangka Min Yoon Gi yang benci sekali keluar disaat hujan malah menjemput dirinya. Padahal ia bisa saja pulang bersama yang lainnya. Tapi ya sudahlah, ia seharusnya berterima kasih pada Yoon Gi.

Yoon Gi masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan duduk kembali di kursi kerjanya, computer yang sengaja ia mode tidur ia nyalakan lagi. Musik yang ia kerjakan belum selesai, cukup ironis sebenarnya. Ia yang tak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata bekerja sebagai produser musik, tapi memang itulah pekerjaannya. Walau awalnya kekurangannya sempat di ejek oleh banyak produser lainnya dan sampai ikut di ejek oleh penyanyi yang akan menyanyikan lagunya, Yoon Gi sudah termasuk produser terkenal. Tak banyak yang tahu Yoon Gi adalah produser, karena ia menggunakan nama samarannya.

Bisa dibilang sebenarnya Yoon Gi cukup kaya untuk membeli rumah sendiri daripada harus tinggal di sebuah apartemen murah. Tapi Yoon Gi lebih suka hidup sederhana seperti sekarang, menabung uangnya untuk keperluan yang akan mendatang. Selagi ia mengecek ritme yang ia buat, wajah pria yang bernama Hoseok muncul lagi di benaknya, wajahnya memerah dan secepat mungkin Yoon Gi menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangannya sendiri di atas meja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **{ Tapi sepertinya ia tidak tega menghapus sosok yang sudah menemani dan membahagiakannya selama tiga setengah tahun}**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung terbangun, seperti hari-hari biasa. Ia pergi ke dapurnya hanya sekedar minum segela air di pagi hari. Beginilah kehidupan seorang Kim Taehyung, semuanya menjadi biasa saja dan tak berwarna semenjak ia dengan bodohnya memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jungkook, ia tahu Jungkook juga merasakan hal yang sama. Semakin lama ia jauh dari Jungkook semakin sadar pula kalau ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa pria Jeon tersebut. Mau bagaimana lagi, Taehyung bukanlah sosok yang tepat untuk Jungkook. Jungkook berhak mendapatkan siapapun yang sebanding dengannya, Taehyung tidak sebanding dengannya, ia hanya sampah di sebelah Jungkook.

Penat dengan semua yang ia pikirkan di pagi hari, Taehyung memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Kali ini Taehyung memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja putih biasa dengan celana hitam. Matanya sempat melirik ke arah alat bantu dengarnya, memutuskan untuk memakainya atau tidak. Semakin lama Taehyung juga menyadari kalau semua ucapan Hoseok ada benarnya, ia tak perlu menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia tak ingin Jungkook tahu kalau ia memang tidak sesempurna yang selalu Jungkook bayangkan.

Tak ada yang mengagungkan Taehyung seperti Jungkook mengagung-agungkan dirinya. Semua yang Jungkook lakukan padanya benar-benar spesial tak seperti kebanyakan mantan Taehyung. Mereka melakukan dirinya seperti sampah, itulah kenapa Taehyung selalu berpikir dirinya hanya sampah tak berguna yang siap dibuang kapan saja.

Sadar sudah tak ada waktu untuk merendahkan dirinya sendiri, Taehyung keluar dari apartemennya dan menuju ke lift, disana-lagi-lagi ia bertemu Yoon Gi, Yoon Gi dengan wajah putih dan ekspresi datarnya menyambut Taehyung. Mereka saling membalas senyum dan kembali pada pikiran masing-masing. Taehyung sadar sesuatu ada yang tidak beres dari Yoon Gi.

" _Hyung, kantung matamu hitam, apa kau tidak tidur semalam ?"_

Yoon Gi menelan ludahnya kasar, wajah Hoseok tak bisa ia lupakan dan semalaman ia terus saja berguling-guling di kasurnya, mencari cara agar cepat tidur dan melupakan wajah brengsek yang berani-beraninya menganggu dirinya.

" _Aku hanya keasikan membuat musik sampai lupa waktu"_ Jawab Yoon Gi berbohong.

" _Oh, kau bisa tidur kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu menjemputku lagi malam ini, Hyung. Sepertinya malam ini tidak akan hujan…Ku harap"_ Taehyung menggerak-gerakan tangannya dan Yoon Gi menggeleng, baru kemudian membalas Taehyung dengan bahasa isyarat.

" _Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan menjemputmu setiap hari, aku tidak bisa bersantai hari ini. Hari ini aku ingin membeli kopi, dan aku harus mendatangi rapat dengan *M Entertainment"_ Balas Yoon Gi, Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Ia tahu Yoon Gi adalah produser musik, ia hanya tak menyangka Yoon Gi akan bekejra sama dengan entertainment yang menaungi EXO. Yoon Gi akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol, bagaimana kabar pemuda itu ?

" _Kau hebat, Hyung. Sampaikan salamku pada Chanyeol"_ Ujar Taehyung diselingi candaan. Yoon Gi mengangguk. Senyum bangga dari Taehyung untuk dirinya ikut membuat dirinya merasa bangga.

Seketika saja Yoon Gi teringat sesuatu. Ia ingat saat Taehyung menekan tombol berwarna merah saat ada seseorang yang menghubunginya semalam saat mereka berada di lift. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa. Tapi mungkin sedikit tidak sopan menanyakan hal yang pribadi di saat seperti ini.

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka turun di lantai yang sama namun berbeda tujuan. Taehyung sengaja berangkat lebih pagi, ia ingin mengecek apakah Bogum sudah bisa masuk hari ini, ia benar-benar khawatir. Semalam, Jungkook menghubunginya dan ia mematikannya di dalam lift, ia tidak akan bisa berbicara dengan Jungkook lewat ponselnya kalau ia tidak memakai alat bantu dengarnya. Karena itulah Taehyung kembali menghubunginya saat ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

Bus yang biasa ia tunggu belum datang, memang salahnya sendiri sih berpikiran untuk bangun lebih pagi. Sembari menunggu bus, Taehyung memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan menanyakan kabar Bogum.

 _From : Taehyung_

 _To : Bogum_

' _Kau masuk hari ini ?'_

Pesan yang telah terkirim dan entah kapan akan terjawab membuat Taehyung kembali menunggu. Kepalanya tertunduk memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya ke ponsel dengan pesan yang telah ia kirim ke Bogum, ponselnya bergetar. Bogum membalas pesannya.

 _From : Bogum_

 _To : Taehyung_

' _Tentu, aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Mau kujemput ?'_

Mengingat Bogum yang sering menawarkan bantuan padanya dan selalu ia tolak dengan sopan, Taehyung menyetujui.

 _From : Taehyung_

 _To : Bogum_

' _Ya, aku bangun terlalu pagi, hehe'_

Kini ia tidak perlu menunggu bus, ia hanya akan menunggu Bogum dengan sepedanya. Kapan terakhir kali ia menaiki sepeda Bogum. Oh ya, terakhir kali saat ia bertemu dengan Jimin dan Jungkook setelah perpisahannya. Jungkook saat itu tampak sangat berantakan. Beruntungnya sekarang bocah itu menjadi lebih baik. Jimin juga sudah melakukan sebisanya untuk menjaga sahabatnya saat Taehyung tidak ada. Mereka dunia Taehyung, Hoseok, Yoon Gi, Bogum, Jimin dan Jungkook. Mereka berempatlah yang mendapatkan letak paling spesial di hati Taehyung. Tanpa mereka, apa yang bisa Taehyung lakukan ? Ia akan sendiri seperti sebelumnya, ia berterima kasih pada mereka semua. Terlebih pada Jimin, pria mungil itu sudah seperti keluarga baginya. Jika dulu saat mereka beruda masih SMA dan Jimin tidak memutuskan untuk menghampiri dirinya yang terlalu sering menyendiri, maka tidak akan ada Jimin sekarang.

Bagaimana kabar Chanyeol ? Bisakah pria itu melewati satu hari lagi dengan kehidupannya sebagai seorang figur publik ? Bagaimana kabar member EXO yang lainnya ? Taehyung tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Chanyeol, Taehyung tahu tersorot kamera sangatlah melelahkan. Semua flash silau yang bertebaran membuat matamu perih, semua kamera yang diangkat dan teriakan mengganggu yang akan meledakkan gendang telingamu. Bagaimana dengan keamanan mereka sendiri ? Bagaimana jika salah satu fans bertindak di luar dugaan ? Seperti yang sering terjadi selama ini. Banyak fans yang berubah menjadi seorang stalker, mengapa ada orang yang bisa berpikiran bahwa mengikuti idol kesayanganmu kemana saja merupakan hal yang baik ?

Seketika saja kedua kaki dengan sepatu hitam berada di depannya. Taehyung terlalu asik menunduk dan melamun hingga Bogum merasa Taehyung tidak mendengarnya, kenyataannya Taehyung berhenti mendengar.

"Ada apa dengan wajah sedih itu ?" Bogum bertanya dengan senyum hangatnya. Taehyung tidak melihat Bogum selama satu hari dan ia sudah merindukan senyuman yang sellau menyapanya di pagi hari itu.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik ?" Taehyung bertanya, senyumnya ikut merekah melihat senyum ceria Bogum.

"…Yah, lumayan. Kau sendiri tadi kenapa ?" Bogum masih ingin tahu kenapa Taehyung memasang ekspresi sedihnya barusan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya terlalu banyak memikirkan masalah" Jawabnya jujur. Taehyung kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ayo berangkat, kita tidak akan telat. Aku bisa mentraktir kopi untukmu" Bogum berjalan dan menaiki sepedanya, Taehyung meletakkan ponselnya di saku belakang dan kemduian mengikuti Bogum lalu duduk di belakang Bogum.

Suasana begitu tenang, hembusan angin mengelus kulit Taehyung, sejuknya membuat Taehyung merinding. Ini namanya sudah bukan sejuk, tapi dingin. Angin pagi sangat dingin untuk kulit Taehyung. Jalanan pagi juga masih sangat sepi, inilah yang Taehyung suka bila ia bangun dan berangkat sedikit lebih pagi. Tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, hanya mereka-mereka yang memiliki kepentingan sendiri di pagi yang terlalu awal ini untuk bangun dan memulai aktifitasnya.

Walau hanya menaiki sepeda namun mereka akhirnya sampai juga di tempat tujuan mereka. Dilihatnya mobil Namjoon sedang memposisikan dirinya di tempat parkir di bantu oleh satpam yang Taehyung ketahui bermarga Park. Taehyung yang senang melihat Namjoon berangkat langsung turun dari sepeda ogum dan tak lupa mengatakan terima kasih. Kakinya berlari kecil untuk menghampiri mobil Namjoon, ia ingin bertanya bagaimana kondisi kencan malam pria yang memiliki marga yang sama sepertinya. Begitu Namjoon keluar, senyumnya terpampang, karena sudah lama tidak berbicara dengan sahabatnya Bogum ikut menunggu Namjoon dan berdiri di sebelah Taehyung. Namjoon berlari kecil dan membuka pintu bagian _front seat._ Saat itulah kepala sekolah Kim keluar lengkap dengan tongkat yang selalu ia bawa.

"Pagi Tae, pagi Gum-ah" Bogum melambaikan tangannya untuk Namjoon, dan di ikuti oleh Taehyung.

"Oh, ada Bogum dan Taehyung ? Selamat pagi Taehyung-ah, Bogum-ah" Kali ini nyonya Kim yang menyapa mereka berdua.

"Pagi nyonya Kim" balas Taehyung dan Bogum secara bersamaan.

"Tumben sekali kalian berangkat pagi, apa kabarmu Bogum-ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bicara padamu" Nyonya Kim melangkah pelan-pelan dan mengelus kepala Bogum yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Astaga kau sudah tumbuh besar rupanya, dulu aku ingat saat kecil kau lebih tinggi dari Namjoon, sekarang aku yakin tinggi kalian sama" Bogum tersenyum senang, ia juga ingat bagaimana ia selalu menggoda Namjoon tentang pendeknya dan tubuhnya yang sedikit tambun. Tapi kini semuanya berbeda Namjoon berubah menjadi lebih tampan darinya dan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya pula.

"Kau bisa menghabisi waktumu bersama mereka Joon, Eomma pergi sendiri" Ujar Nyonya Kim dengan senyumnya. "Tapi Eomma-" "Tidak apa-apa, untuk bocah seumuranmu sangat tidak pantas mengurus wanita buta sepertiku Namjoon-ah, setelah selesai berkumpul dengan temanmu barulah datang ke ruang kepala sekolah, temui Eomma disana. Kita bahas masalah semalam, lagipula pak tua Park itu bisa membantu Eomma" Ujar Nyonya Kim diselingi candaan. Satpam tua denga marga Park yang mendengar ucapan Nyonya Kim segera membantu Nyonya Kim berjalan sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah dan Namjoon hanya bisa menghela nafas saja.

"Namjoon Hyung, bagaimana semalam ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan senyum perseginya. Namjoon hanya terkekeh dan menggaruk tengkuknya, ia merasa begitu malu menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam dengan Jin. Taehyung tidak melihat semuanya dan Bogum tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Semalam…Benar-benar hebat" Ujar Namjoon malu-malu dan Bogum semakin mengerutkan keningnya, penasaran sekaligus benci karena tidak tahu apa-apa. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang malah jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan dan kini memeluk Namjoon dengan erat sambil melompat-lompat kecil. Namjoon yang mengalami kencannya dan Taehyung yang bahagia, itulah teman.

"Aku tahu aku hanya tidak masuk sehari tapi apa yang telah terjadi ?" Akhirnya, Bogum bertanya, untuk menjawab pertanyaan Bogum Namjoon harus menghentikan Taehyung dari pelukan mautnya. Jujur saja mereka jarang melihat Taehyung bertingkah seperti itu, ingin sekali mereka membiarkan Taehyung sedikit lebih lama berbahagia atas kebahagiaan Namjoon, tapi Namjoon harus menjelaskan temannya apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Yah, ceritanya cukup panjang. Aku berkencan dengan seseorang semalam di tempat Café Taehyung bekerja" Taehyung tidak melunturkan senyumnya, kegirangan dalam dirinya tidak mau menghilang begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia ikut bahagia dan bersyukur kencan keduanya berjalan lancar bagi Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Wow, ok…Sekarang aku juga ikut merasa senang untukmu" Bogum berucap dengan mulut yang ikut tertarik membentuk senyuman. Namun Namjoon menyadari satu hal, satu hal yang tidak beres dari senyuman Bogum.

"Oh, ya kudengar kalian tadi membicarakan suatu masalah, masalah apa ?" Bogum bertanya lagi, Taehyung juga ikut menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan yang meminta penjelasan.

"Well, sudah waktunya sekolah mengadakan foto tahunan. Hanya saja fotografer yang biasanya selalu kita sewa saat ini sedang berada di Jeju. Seseorang sudah lebih dulu menyewanya, dan sekarang kita kebingungan" Namjon menjelaskan, Bogum mendengarkan semuanya dengan seksama sedangkan Taehyung membaca semuanya dengan hati-hati, takut salah informasi.

Namjoon sudah berusaha menjelaskan dengan pelan-pelan agar Taehyung mengerti dan bisa membaca gerak mulutnya, tapi melihat Taehyung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, Namjoon yakin pria manis itu mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku takut anak-anak akan kecewa jika foto tahunan tahun ini di tunda, mereka suka sekali di potret" Ujar Namjoon kecewa.

"Oh, seandainya saja aku bisa membantumu, Joon" Kini Bogum yang berujar. "Ya, jika kalian mengenal siapapun yang mungkin saja bisa menggantikan fotografer yang biasa kami sewa, beritahu aku" Mereka semua terdiam kemudian, tidak tahu apa yang harus di bicarakan.

Taehyung menggaruk lengannya tanda tidak nyaman dengan ketenangan yang mereka bertiga ciptakan sendiri. Bogum yang ingat akan janjinya pada Taehyung langsung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi sebentar, ku traktir" Disaat wajah Taehyung dan Namjoon bersinar, Bogum tahu ia sudah melakukan hal benar dengan membuat mereka ceria. Namjoon mengangguk tanda setuju dan Taehyung tersenyum lebar tanda senang dengan tawaran Bogum. Tanpa perlu lama lagi, mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ke mesin kopi yang berada di kantin khusus untuk guru. Di dalam petualangan kecil mereka menuju mesin kopi, banyak guru yang menyapa ketiganya. Taehyung dan Namjoon cukup terkenal di mata para guru, Bogum….Dia lumayan kok.

Yang membuat Namjoon terkenal karena ia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah sekaligus kepala sekolah dari '음소거및청각장애학교 '(Sekolah tunawicara dan tunarungu). Banyak guru yang bermimpi-mimpi dan berangan-angan anak perempuan mereka menikahi Namjoon. Siapa yang tidak suka pada pria itu ? Semua orang menyukainya, walau kalian tidak mengenalinya, hanya dengan auranya kalian akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Sayang sekali mereka tidak tahu Namjoon sedang mengencani seseorang. Untuk Taehyung, semua guru menyayanginya, Taehyung adalah guru termuda diantara semuanya. Siapa yang tidak akan sayang pada seorang Kim Taehyung. Pria manis dengan sejuta keimutan yang menguar darinya walau tidak di tunjukan. Jungkook saja jatuh pada pesonanya. Taehyung juga sudah banyak membantu guru yang lain, maka dari itu semua mengenalnya. Bogum dikenal karena ia dekat dengan Taehyung.

Mereka sampai ada beberapa guru yang lagi-lagi menyapa mereka bertiga dan ada juga yang mengumpul berkelompok dan berbicara, Taehyung suka sekolah ini. Dimana semua orang tidak sempurna namun indah dengan caranya sendiri. Tak ada yang menuntutnya menjadi sempurna, seperti yang dunia lakukan kepada manusia di abad sekarang. Banyak iklan-iklan yang menampilkan berbagai brand kecantikan untuk membuatmu lebih indah untuk dipandang mata. Tapi kini karena banyak orang yang juga memakainya, semua orang tampak sama dimata Taehyung, atau mungkin karena maraknya operasi plastik di Korea ? Mungkin saja…

Namjoon, Bogum dan Taehyung berdiri membentuk lingkaran dan kemudian seperti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan walau hanya dengan menatap mata masing-masing, mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Aura dingin keluar, waktu melambat, tak ada yang mematahkan kontak mata satu sama lain. Keringat dingin keluar dan membasahi telapak tangan mereka. Tangan mereka berdua terangkat setengah ke atas dan dalam hitungan ketiga tangan mereka turun, membuat bentuk yang berbeda-beda.

Mereka bermain batu, gunting, kertas sesuai dengan usul dari Bogum. Tebak siapa yang menang…Tentu saja bukan Bogum, ia yang mengalami kesialan. Helaan nafas dari Bogum keluar, entah kenapa dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihaknya, setelah kekejaman yang ia lakukan padanya di malam hujan kemarin.

"Baiklah, aku yang traktir, kalian kejam" Bogum mengomel sendiri, sedangkan Namjoon dan Taehyung tertawa kencang, membuat beberapa guru yang tadinya berbicara bersama teralihkan perhatiannya dan terkekeh bersama melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan ketiganya. Sudah lama Taehyung tidak bersenang-senang dan bersikap layaknya anak kecil seperti sekarang ini. Namjoon masih saja terkekeh sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk. Taehyung juga tidak pernah melihat Namjoon tertawa keras, mungkin ada baiknya ia menghabiskan waktu dengan orang-orang baru. Melihat reaksi baru dari orang baru membuat Taehyung merasa perasaan senang layaknya ibu yang melihat anaknya melakukan semua hal dalam pertama kalinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung merasakan getar di pantatnya yang bagian kanan, diambilnya sebuah ponsel yang ia letakkan begitu saja di saku belakang. Namjoon berhenti tertawa, ia penasaran siapa yang mengirim pesan pada Taehyung. Taehyung sudah menceritakan semuanya, ia tahu cerita sedih Taehyung. Bisa saja Taehyung sedang berkirim pesan pada sosok itu.

"Hyeojin sakit…" Suara Taehyung begitu lemah, tapi Namjoon mendengarnya, Namjoon kenal Hyeojin, anak periang itu berubah menjadi pendiam bila sudah ada di depannya, seolah ia takut pada Namjoon. Bahu Taehyung menurun, dirinya merasa agak bersalah karena memilih untuk di antar oleh Bogum, tapi ini bukan salahnya Hyeojin sakit bukan ?

"Tae"

Taehyung merasakan pendaratan tangan Namjoon di pundaknya, ia bisa melihat bagaimana pria bijaksana itu tampak sangat khawatir padanya. Tatapan matanya seolah menyuruh Taehyung untuk menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi. Raut wajahnya membuat Taehyung senang karena Namjoon khawatir padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung…Aku hanya khawatir pada anak itu sekarang" Taehyung menjelaskan, ia benar-benar cemas. Pupil matanya tak berhenti bergerak, anxiety di kepalanya mengatakan hal yang membuatnya merasa semakin cemas dan bersalah.

"Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja, dia anak yang baik. Tidak mungkin tuhan berbuat macam-macam pada anak baik sepertinya"

Namjoon menenangkan, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Taehyung, raut khawatir Taehyung menghilang, dirinya mengangguk menyemangati Taehyung karena berhasil menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Bogum kembali kepada mereka dan kebingungan sendiri. Wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukan raut bingung dan matanya seolah mengatakan ia lelah karena terus ketinggalan banyak hal belakangan ini.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Bogum bertanya dengan tiga kopi yang berusaha ia bawa di tangannya. Taehyung menghela nafasnya dan menjelaskan, dari tatapan yang Taehyung berikan, Bogum bisa tahu sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Taehyung menjelaskannya dengan raut sedih yang masih terpampang, membuat Bogum yang mendengarkan apa yang ia jelaskan juga bisa merasakan cemas yang Taehyung rasakan.

"Oh, kuharap anak itu baik-baik saja, aku bisa tahu kenapa kau sangat sedih sekarang" Bogum berujar alisnya menekuk sedih, Namjoon yang melihat Bogum kesusahan membawa kopi langsung mengambil dua kopi yang dibawa temannya dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Taehyung.

"Ya, Joon. Kau mengambil kopi yang salah, yang kau berikan pada Taehyung itu punyaku" Taehyung melihat kopi yang tadi di berikan oleh Namjoon ke tangannya, wajahnya mengkerut atas aroma tidak asing yang masuk ke indra penciumannya.

"Ini rasa apa, Hyung ?" Taehyung bertanya mengangkat satu alisnya sekaligus menunjukkannya di depan Bogum.

"Matcha Latte, aku sedang ingin yang manis-manis" Bogum menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Taehyung, lalu Taehyung melihat kopi yang di pegang oleh Bogum.

"Yang punyaku rasa apa ?" Taehung bertanya lagi. Bogum ikut memperhatikan arah pandangan Taehyung yang menuju kopi yang seharusnya ia berikan pada Taehyung.

"Caramell Latte, kau suka itu bukan ?" Bogum mengedipkan matanya dan Namjoon malah memasang wajah jijik di belakang Taehyung. Beruntungnya Taehyung tidak melihat kedipan maut dari Bogum yang sampai membuat Namjoon ingin muntah-muntah.

Ya, ia ingat dengan jelas hari dimana ia sengaja menghancurkan hati Jungkook di Café Viva Polo. Semua terekam dengan jelas di otaknya, bagaimana wajah Jungkook yang ceria berubah 1800. Ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan semua itu awalnya, ia ingin Jungkook _move on_ dan menemukan penggantinya, kenapa sampai sekarang pria itu masih keras kepala ? Saat itu Jungkook bahkan memesankannya Tiramissu Cake dan Vanilla Latte, dua makanan yang termasuk dalam daftar favoritnya, bukannya berterima kasih ia malah menghancurkan harapan Jungkook untuk mengajaknya kembali kedalam pelukannya seperti sedia kala.

Menghabiskan malam bersama di bawah selimut, bangun pagi dan memasak bersama, bermain busa di dalam kamar mandi, bercanda tawa. Taehyung merindukan semuanya, tapi ia harus pergi dari kehidupan Jungkook. Ia tidak berhak bersanding dengan Jungkook, seharusnya Jungkook melakukan semua aktifitas tersebut dengan wanita cantik ataupun lelaki manis lainnya, bukan dia.

Menurutku Taehyung benar-benar bodoh, di antara miliyaran orang Jungkook memilih Taehyung dan dipilih oleh pria seperti Jungkook merupakan sebuah keberuntungan, kapan Taehyung sadar kalau tuhan sudah memberinya kesempatan untuk menjadi bahagia setelah banyaknya rintangan yang ia lewati ? Mau sampai kapan Taehyung menentang takdir tuhan bahwa ia memang seharusnya bersama dengan Jungkook. Kalau begini terus, sama saja Taehyung sudah menolak kemakmuran yang diberikan tuhan bukan ?

"Aku suka Vanilla Latte, Hyung"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini maaf banget lama update T_T soalnya tempat nongkrong favoritku lagi di renofasi, lagi di perlebar. Biasanya aku numpang wifi di sana, karena lagi tutup untuk beberapa bulan kedepan aku gak bisa numpang wifi (gak bisa update ff), ini pun juga lagi berusaha nyari tempat nongkrong yang free wifi + murah, lol…gw memang orang gk modal. Enaknya Suga sama Jimin atau J Hope ya ?

Btw, makasih buat yang udh baca, buat yang udh kasih review, kritik, dll, semuanya berguna buat author amatiran kayak gw, nyehe. Review _**juseyooo**_


End file.
